A Guardian Angels Tale
by Mcquailias
Summary: Mason Foxtail is half human and half faunus though he was born without any faunus psychical appearances. Half breeds aren't respected and even treated worse than faunus are normally treated. This man will go through the struggles of hiding his past in hopes of getting everyone to realize that faunus and half breeds are people too.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction ever and the first one about my OC "Mason Foxtail" and his adventure through Vale. I hope you guys like it and I'm always looking for ideas and reviews to help me make this story better. ^_^

* * *

**Prologue:**

In the world of Remnant the continent of Vytal they are the 4 kingdoms: Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas and the one our champion currently lives in, Vale. The humans and the faunus have been living here since they colonized it long ago but the humans see the faunus as unequal and treat them like trash. The faunus may be picked on but there are people picked on even more then them. People in the dangerous world not matter how they may be different humans and faunus could and can love each other. Human loving faunus and vice versa is extremely frowned upon but people say true love can withstand anything and this certain couple did. A faunus man working as a hunter with wolf like ears and silver hair married and eventually had a kid with a beautiful human woman with long brown like hair who was once a teacher. This couple loved each other and even had a house in the capital of the continent known as the "City of Vale" but the kingdom of Vale couldn't accept the fact of a faunus loving a human. Running from the pursuers the couple (with the wife already pregnant) were tired of running way so they retreated from the capital and escaped to the outskirts of the city hiding in the forest the two of them decided to start a new life where no one could hurt them or their soon to be child.

* * *

**16 years later...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** The Story Begins**

He opened his eyes to see the sun pierce his window and strike him in the eyes. He let out a large yawn before getting out of his bed. The mans room wasn't as small as it looks but it was large enough for one person to live comfortable. Around the room was a small bed with a desk beside it with a plain white colored lamp on top of it. On the other side of the room was a closet containing the mans clothing attire with a long mirror beside it with a top half of a mannequin on a stand wearing a plain black zipper sweater with some metal padding on the shoulders. The tired boy slowly but surely crawled out of his bed and by rubbing the dust from his eyes he made his way to his closet. Opening the closet he took off his sleep ware and grabbed some new boxers, dark blue jeans with a rose shaded t-shirt. After grabbing his clothes he then proceeded to look at the mirror and saw how bad he looked in the morning. This boy was standing at approximately 6 feet tall with a strong yet scraggly look accompanied by his shaggy brown hair making it long enough to be at eyebrow length with a giant cow lick, just above his darkened emerald color eyes. As he put on his clothes on as he looked at his disastrous cow lick and tried to maintain it for today at least by harshly combing it for a couple minutes before he decided it looked like a messy mop but it was good enough. Making his way from his room he headed into the kitchen area to find his parents talking over what looked to be green tea.

"Good morning Mom and Dad" The boy said cheerfully while letting out a large drawn out yawn.

"Morning? It's already 1 in the afternoon Mason." his father responded sipping on his tea and his wolf ears wiggling

"Wait really? How come no one came to wake me up?" Masons look turned from innocence into shock

"Well you worked really hard you helped your Father yesterday we thought you deserved it." His mother smiled as she nudged the father trying to give him a signal. The father picked up on the signal and walked into the other room to go fetch something in another room while his mother made Mason a cup of tea as he sat down. Masons father returned holding a large box about half his size gift wrapped in a blue starred wrapping with a green ribbon on top the box with a note besides it.

"Huh? What's this" Mason inquired his parents as he took a long sip from his cup

"Well seeing how your 16th birthday is coming up in a couple weeks, your Mother and I decided to get you something early." His Father let out a small smile handing it to him as his Fathers ears wiggled in excitement. Mason accepted the gift and held it in his arms 'Its large but not as heavy as though' Mason wondered. The boy then set the box down on the ground making his way to the top and picked up the letter and looked at it. It was a plain white card with no writing on it and upon opening was a card with several coins of lien(the currency in Vale). The card was folded in half as it was also white and Mason read the card to himself silently:

* * *

Dear Mason,

Happy early birthday Son we hope you like these gifts we gave you. Ever since we moved out of the city life was tough here but we managed to get by with your help hunting monsters and selling them to keep this family alive and well. You may only be 15 years old but you have matured and no matter what goals you have we will be behind you 100 percent. When you were born we were surprised that you had no faunus features what so ever. You must never tell anyone about you being half human and faunus or our last name Foxtail because if you do people will never leave you alone and wont care about your problems or feelings. We also left you 1000 lien so you can go to the capital and buy something you would want.

Love, Mom + Dad

* * *

Closing the note he then put the small lien coins into his jeans pocket as he stood up turning to his parents and hugging them.

"You guys are the best. I love you guys." Was all Mason could muster with him choking up at the moment.

"We love you too Mason, now have you thought of what you want to do?" His Mother inquired

"Well…" Mason thought to himself .

"I want to become a hunter like you Dad. I want to people to see that people like me can be normal and let them see that that we are people also." Mason quickly said nervously

"Well then Mason, we wont hold you back but if you want to be a hunter but we might as well give you a little push" Masons Father spoke teasingly pointing his finger towards the blue box. Lifting up the somewhat light box and then tearing at the wrapping it felt like time was slowing not to mention He was unwrapping it slowly. Upon opening the box there was a dark black metallic rectangle box roughly the length of 1/3 of my body but lifting it up it seemed to weigh almost nothing, it also had a leather sling with a adjustable latch for easy carrying. Holding it up and it felt as if the object was giving off a warm sensation like a soft happy feeling surrounding me. Examining the item it seems like there was a button like switch close on the edge of object. Standing up the shaggy haired teen then pressed the button and to his surprised it transformed into something unfamiliar. The black box extended and expanded into a large metallic staff in the shape of a T and soon fully transformed into a scythe. Completely flabbergasted Mason was in pure awe looking at this new weapon, the scythe was a dark black going up the length with small hints of silver designed throughout the scythe with it being a little but taller than him. On top of the scythe was a long thick blade reaching out far as it curves down in a silver crescent for slashing and hacking while on the other side of the scythe is a small attachment of another blade darting down possibly to hack into things or to cling on things. At the bottom of the scythe was a another metal blade to stab with the bottom of it. This was a perfect killing tool and to top it off it was one that feels right just holding it and slowly trying to swing it the weapon feels light and fast.

"Wow thank you so much." Mason was so exited as he fan boyed over the deadly tool.

"It was your Fathers when he used to be a hunter." His Mother commented on.

"Wait really!?" Mason squealed as he turned towards his Father who was blushing but trying to play it off cool

"Well, yea I used it when I used to fight the creatures of Grimm before I started caring for you and your Mother. And if you want I could train you with the Roses Thorn from now on" His Father said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Roses Thorn?" questioned Mason

"It's the name of the scythe." The Father blatantly said.

"Oh. Can you please teach me how to use it?"

"Sure thing Son but this scythe is special. Do you feel anything when you hold it?"

"It feels like a warm fire is surrounding me. It almost seems peaceful holding it"

"Well that's what the Thorn can do. It adjusts to the user making him or her stronger and not only I will teach you but the scythe can teach you"

"Wait how can a weapon teach me?"

"Think of it of that the weapon has a mind of its own. Also you may not know it yet but from what I can sense I can see that you have a lot of hidden potential and the Thorn can help unlock that potential and maybe some of your hidden features." His Father hinting at his Son

"So it can teach me also? That's so cool!" Mason showing a huge grin looking at the Roses Thorn

"For now at least you should go to the city and buy something you would like with the lien we got you. Maybe you should get some armour to protect you in battle." Added his Mother

"I'll head out right now, and thanks for the presents Mom and Dad I love both of you." As Mason transformed the Thorn back into its compact form and slung it over his back.

"We love you too honey, just come right back from shopping." Mason Mom letting out a small grin looking at her son seeing how heroic he looks with the weapon hanging behind his back.

Mason was about to walk out of his house and went through a checklist though his head.

'Blue jeans? Check. Black sweater with red shirt? Check. Black converses? Check. Huge bad-ass weapon? Check. And last but not least money?' The teen then tapped on his pocket hearing the lien cling together. "Check" The shaggy haired boy then left his house and began his big walk towards the big city.

"I wonder how far the walk is…" Mason sighed as he re adjusted the Thorn on his back to make it more comfortable and then running his right hand through his hair thoroughly . As the teen made his walk in the afternoon sunlight towards the shining city but he didn't know he was casually walking as his parents watching him from the house as he left starting his journey becoming a huntsmen and maybe even something grander.

* * *

I hope you guys liked the first chapter and are anticipating a new chapter! I had a lot of fun making this. I also promise that the next chapters will be longer and more eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

Here It is Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! ^_^ and hopefully i can pump out more content soon!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** The Big City**

About 2 hours of walking and slowly trudging Mason has finally made it to the City of Vale. The city seemed to be full of life with soaring high buildings and popular shops busting with humans but not a lot of faunus. Mason was deadbeat tired from walking all the way from home and decided to take a break on a bench. Mason has been come here at least more than 20 times but he's never seen this many people before 'maybe there's party somewhere' Mason jokingly thought to himself. After resting he decided that he should go browse some of the shops looking buy something that intrigues him. Mason cant really handle large groups of people being almost in solitude most his life so Mason felt really shy and also scared being around this many people. Upon seeing a armory shop Mason quickly squeezed out of the fast moving crowd and booked into the shop. Entering the shop it came to his surprise there was only the store clerk in the back of the shop and a human boy checking out a halberd. The shop was huge compared to his room and on one side was assorted weapons from swords and maces to guns of all kind however on the other side of the room were all kinds of amour ranging from full body armor to just small leather augments. Browsing this shop seemed somewhat peaceful just looking around, as Mason was looking around some chest plates he was startled by the clerk.

"Hey do you need anything?" The store keeper casually said behind Mason making him jump

"Wah!" was all Mason could managed before the clerk grabbed him

"Sorry for scaring yah mate." The clerk then reached for a handshake. "John Splice at your service"

"Hello I-I'm Mason, Mason Fox- I mean Scyther 'I guess that's a good enough fake name'. Mason stuttered

"Well pleasure to meet you Mason, my name is John Splice, oh wait I said that already" The man scratching his head. Mason let out a sweat drop before taking a step back and looking at John. John looked about in his 20's looking a little bit shorter than mason. He had a vibrant blue Mohawk while wearing a grey muscle t-shirt and green shorts.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Splice. Now I was wondering, do you have any sets of armor that is light weight but also can absorb a lot of damage?" Mason asked as he gave the amour section another look

"Well there are many choice you can choose fro-"Mr. Splice said before he was caught off by Mason

"Do you have anything under 1000 lien?" Mason said as he cut him off

"Well 1000 is a lot of money and looking at you mate, well I think I have just the just the thing for you" John cheered with a huge smile on his face as he went to the back if the store and began looking under his counter.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Mason Now getting excited over what the man could pull out

"I know I put it around here somewhere. Oh here it is!" Chimed the store clerk as he pulled out a dusty box

'Oh great another box' Mason thought as he walked over to the counter. The box looked like a leather case with a iron lock, old but still looked interesting. John put the box on top of the counter giving it a quick blow, blowing the dust off the box and unlocked the box before giving Mason one more grin. Upon opening the box he pulled out and placed its contents on the counter. To Masons enjoyment looking at the armor pulled out of the box he saw that there was a metal chest plate covering the whole front of the chest though the back was exposed, long leather gloves that would reach to his elbow while wrapping around his forearm and around his hand making finger-less gloves while accompanied by a set of standard metal shoulder plates.

"The armor is really light weight and it wont even feel like you wearing it. Also you see there's no leg padding or amour because it would weigh down you down and in your case you wouldn't want that with you slashing around with that scythe of yours now would you?." John still smiling at excitement Mason could barely contain before him turning suspiciously towards him.

"Wait. How do you know I wield a scythe?" Mason turning around pulling the Roses Thorn out behind him

"I saw that same design on a red cloaked girl except smaller than you." John said as he put the box back below the counter. "She left not too long ago too in case your looking for a lady" John let out a quick wink leaving Mason blushing ending with John laughing hitting the counter with his fist.

"N-no of coarse not." Managed to say behind his red like face "N-N-Now how much would I owe you?"

"It's 1400 lien." John said still grinning and wiping tears from his eyes at Masons embarrassment.

"But I don't have enough." mumbled Mason disappointed as the red flushed from his face.

"And that's why I discounting it by 50 percent." The clerk said as the shaggy teen went from sadness then exploded with happiness.

"What? Why would you do this for me?" Asked Mason clearly grinning ear to ear

"Well for one you gave me a laugh and a good one at that." Making the teen turn a little bit red once more. "But I also see a lot of potential in you, kind of like a light presence around you and your weapon." Mason turned to his weapon once more before turning back to the clerk

"W-W-Well I don't know what to say" fumbling in his pockets Mason pulling out his coins of lien and handing over 700 lien in total

"Thank you would be a start." The blue haired man teased as he graciously took Masons money.

"Thanks you so much Mr. Splice." Mason said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come back anytime Mason. You should wear it out too by the way." The clerk padded him on the back and handed him the armor. Mason carefully put on the amour making sure everything was set and it felt like as if it was just an extra layer of clothes over his normal layer. After putting on the armor he gave the clerk one more handshake as he left the shop. 'If only everyone were that nice…' Mason thought in deep thought of this cool armor he got. Taking the wrong turn he then was knocked over onto the ground by a figure and lied on his back.

* * *

"Ow-Ow-Ow, Oops I'm really sorry I wasn't paying attention and I'm just really sorry" The figure said apologizing over and over again.

'Sounded like a girl' Thought Mason opening his eyes to see a red cloak over his face.

"No, not at all it was my fault really. But could you um-get off of my by any chance?" Mason inquired as the cloak was moved from his and a hand was reaching for him.

"Need a hand? Again I'm really sorry by the way." The figure spoke again more cheerfully. Mason grabbed the hand and pulled himself up to look at who ever managed fall over him. It was a girl. The girl looked like the same age as Mason but about 5 foot 3 tall. She wore a gothic black blouse accompanied by a black skirt with red trimmings over around the trills and black tights, a combat belt with what seemed to be sniper rifle cartridges with a rose symbol on it and also black knee high boots with a pure red cloak with a hood pinned to her blouse. The girl also has short black hair with light red streaks going down with her hair somewhat messy from the fall too to add. 'Maybe I died and this is a beautiful angel came for me" Mason thought to himself just staring at the girl.

"I'm Ruby Rose pleasure to meet you." The girl respond as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Ruby, my name is Scyther, Mason Sycther. I guess you were just dropping by I guess." Mason teased and as he reached out and shook hands with Ruby, she then leaned only to punch in the arm giggling at his terrible joke. The two decided to take a seat on a bench to talk.

"So what brings you to Vale?" Ruby asked as she sat down

"I went to buy some new armor and after that then I met you, well more like crashed into you." Mason sheepishly said as he tapped on his chest plate while his other hand rubbing his shaggy hair

"I see…It suits you well." Ruby grinned as she checked out his 'features' and blushed a bit. She looked behind him to find the black box slung behind his back. "What's that?" She asked with a kindheartedly smile

"Oh, you mean this?" Mason stood up and reached up for his weapon and as he pressed the button it extended to its full size still giving off a warm fiery feeling holding it.

"My parents gave this to me seeing how my birthday is in a couple weeks they thought it a good idea to give this deadly weapon. They called it the Roses Thorn and apparently its some sort of family heirloom that's supposed to unlock my 'hidden talents'. I couldn't have asked for a better gift." Mason acting proud of himself display his scythe before he teased her. "So what kind of heat are you packing?" Ruby stood up before she reached around her waist for what seemed to be a red metallic object similar to his own. With one smooth motion she transformed it into a scythe similar to Masons but with different features and mostly red and grey coloring on its frame. The scythe looked well cared for and along the length of the weapon seemed to have a trigger, and a lever to reload with a large clip attached.

"Is that also a gun?" Mason asked amazed at the weapon

"A bolt action Sniper to be exact." Ruby corrected as she pulled back on the lever cocking the gun

"Wow that's an amazing weapon." Mason started to fan boy over her weapon examining it even more

"Thanks its name is Crescent Rose and I kind of think I went a bit overboard designing it but your weapon looks cool too."

"W-wait you designed that thing?"

"Of course." She let out a smile looking at the intrigued boy. "Everyone a Signal Academy is required forge their own weapons."

'Wow she almost seems perfect.' Mason thought to himself as he transformed the Thorn back into its compact form and slinging it over his shoulder again as he sat down again. The shaggy haired boy then began looking around.

"So… Are you new to Vale." Ruby sat down beside Mason once more.

"Yea… I don't really come here often and bump into adorable girls." Mason blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Do you know anywhere to get a drink?"

Ruby transformed her scythe back into its compact form as she shyly smiled and pointed towards a coffee shop behind them "There's Vanilla Pure over there. I used to go there all the time with my sister."

"Awesome thanks Red. I think I also owe you a drink for taking up some of your time." The boy stood up sticking his hand out to Ruby helping her up from the bench as she blushed slightly and nodded graciously. The two then made their way towards the coffee shop. Upon entering the shop Mason was delighted by a sheer breeze of coffee ingredients. The shop was small and had some tables with chairs and also a loft with a couch for the shoppers. Vanilla Pure didn't seem to have that much business booming but there still was some happy book readers sitting down enjoying their beverages as the two teens made their way to the counter and saw the clerk grabbing something under the counter.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" The clerk said ruffling around. 'He sounded familiar' Mason thought. The man stood up and to Masons surprise the man had a blue Mohawk.

"Oh hey Mason didn't know I'd be seeing you again." John let out a pleasant smile sticking his hand out for a handshake

"Hello again Mr. Splice I didn't know you'd be working here." Mason replied with a grin shaking his hand again.

"Oh and you have company. I knew you would go for it. Hi I'm John Splicer" The man let out a bigger grin towards Mason who was now turning red from embarrassment as he shook hands with Ruby.

"Ruby Rose pleasure to meet you." She happily said not noticing Masons bright red face

"Now then after introductions what can I get you?" John chimed in

"U-Um I'll have some green tea." Mason replied

"And for you young lady?"

"Can I have a coffee with cream and 5 sugar lumps?" The girl cheerfully asked 'That's a lot of sugar for a girl that size' Mason chuckled to himself

"No problem it will only be a minute" The barista began working on his orders and wasn't long until he handed them their drinks."

"That will cost you 50 lien."

"Sure no problem" as Mason dug into his pocked and handed some coins from his pocket.

"You two love birds have a nice day now." John grinned before receiving a grim glare from Mason making stop. The two teens stepped out of the coffee shop sipping on their hot frothy beverages making their way noticing the sun going down. Mason realized this and decided it is probably time he head back home.

"Sorry Red but I should probably get going." Mason sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "The walk to house would easily take a couple hours. Again sorry for bumping into you again."

"Not at all Mason it was my fault and thanks for the coffee. I hope we meet again." Ruby grinned shyly as she took a sip from her sugary beverage before giving Mason a light hug.

"Likewise." Mason said returning the hug. Soon the two teens parted ways as Ruby went inwards towards the city while Mason turned to walk towards the outskirts still looking for anything interesting to buy.

* * *

The sun was set and the moon was coming up and Mason still hasn't made his way out of the city still browsing shops that haven't closed for the day. Mason finally left a clothing store with nothing in hand sighing at the pleasure being in such a nice environment before looking at a huge smoke cloud towards the city followed by a explosion. The boy looked in fear to see a huge air craft making its way towards the smoke. Mason didn't know what to do and then Roses thorn started to emit a warm energy into Mason which he took it as a sign to investigate. The shaggy haired boy sprinted towards the explosions and gunshots to find a crater in front of a shop with men lying unconscious scattered across the ground. Looking around for any sign of what happened he noticed the air craft flying towards a building with a man climbing a ladder towards the roof. The man wore a red-collared white suit with a cane over his back, long black pants and black shoes with a black bowler hat with a red band on top of his rather long hair covering his right eye. 'I guess that's where the fun is happening' Mason thought still in a full sprint towards the building. Upon reaching the building he then climbed the ladder with his tea in his mouth and he got up there he looked to his surprise that was Ruby accompanied by a older woman. The woman looked middle age with light blond hair that was tied back in a bun but also had a curl going down the right side of her face with emerald green eyes just like Masons. She wore a long sleeved shirt the had a opening exposing a part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten around her wrist before spreading out. The lower half of her body was covered by a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and black-brown stockings. She also wore Black boots with brown heels and wore a small tattered cape that looked black on the outside but a dark shade of purple on the outside decorated by diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape in a row below what seemed to be a emblem that resemblance a tiara. The air ship pulled away and flew off leaving them in silence. 'Damn I was too late' Mason cursed under his breath as he walked over to the two girls. As Mason got over to the girls he noticed that Ruby was over excited over something.

"Can I have your auto graph?" Ruby squealed looking like she was going to burst from excitement. The woman replied with a not so happy frown as she grabbed ruby by the hood and began dragging her towards the ladder. As they pass Mason the woman proceeded to grab Mason by the arm dropping his tea as they were firmly drag them both towards a police station.

The 3 of them were set into a small dark room with only one door and no windows where Ruby was seated behind a table in the middle of the room with a spotlight shining over her while Mason was sat in the corner as the woman was pacing around scolding Ruby for some reason.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others including your friend over there in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby replied annoyed. 'So that's what cause all the damage' Mason thought sitting in the corner holding the Thorn which made him feel comfortable in this situation.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back…" Ruby let out a small smile which the woman noticed. "And a slap on the wrist." she demonstrated with her tool (appeared to be a wand of sorts) which Ruby barely dodged.

"But there is someone here that would like to meet you"

And almost on cue the door opened and a man came through. The man look as old as the woman but slightly younger than the woman in the room. He had shaggy gray hair similar to Masons but longer and brown eyes. He wore shaded glasses and a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. The man had a unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. He also wore black stylish shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was carrying a mug with a emblem on it along with a plate of cookies. The man took a stood closer to the table and leaned in.

"Ruby Rose…" He said quietly as he leaned even closer to examine her

"You… have silver eyes."

"Oh, um…" She responded nervously

"So! Where did you learn to do this" He waved his hand towards the woman holding a tablet displaying Ruby's fighting

'Wow! She can do all that?! She truly is something else' Mason admired the footage of Ruby fighting skills

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular…"

"I see…"

The man set the cookies down on the table in front of Ruby. She carefully picked one up, and took a bite out of it, her eyes widened as she downed all the rest of the cookies startling Mason. 'Man she sure loves cookies' Mason thought as a sweat tear slid down his face.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow if I were to recall…"The man said

Ruby then mumbled with a full mouth, "Mmmmm! Thash muh unkull!" she then downed the last of her cookies and wiped her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like-Hooooowaaaaaah! Whatchaaaa" She then proceeded to make some karate poses and noises while sitting down. 'Pretty adorable..'

"So I've noticed" The man set his cup on the table as he leaned in, then sits down on the opposite side of Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to warriors?" He inquired

"Well… I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply at beacon." Ruby was talking faster with her excitement and enthusiasm growing at a alarming speed.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help other's so I though, 'Hey I might as well make a career out if it!'"

"I mean the police are alright , but huntsmen and huntresses are just so much more romantic and cool and really, gosh you know!" Ruby almost fell out of her chair on the last part, staring at the woman and man with wide happily crazed smile as they just stared at her and also showing some glances at Mason.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at beacon."

'This is the headmaster? He seems so calm and collected' Mason thought making notes in his mind

The man let out a small smile and said "Hello."

"Nice to meet you"

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ozpin exchanged a look with the woman, who looked disapproving with a "Hmmmph" before he turned back to Ruby.

"Well okay." Ruby looked so happy and had a ear-to-ear smile. The same man got up from his chair and turned towards Mason.

"And what about you young man?" The professor asked

"Wait me?"

"Do you want to attend Beacon also?"

"W-W-Well I…" Mason staring at the ground and at occasionally at the Thorn soon glanced past Professor Ozpin towards Ruby, who was give the double thumbs up with a huge smile which looked like she was saying, "Just say yes!"

"What made you ask me sir?" Mason asked.

"Judging by your clothes and the weapon you carry not to mention a scythe, you seem to have a lot of unused potential or maybe you just haven't found it yet. At Beacon we can train you and perfect you and maybe even unlock those abilities.

"Yea I've been getting that a lot today…" Mason scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"Is that so? Well then what do you say you man? And I've never got your name by the way."

Mason glanced towards his weapon once more and then towards Ruby and smiled.

"I would be grateful if you were to accept me professor. And my name is Mason Scyther 'I'm getting pretty good at this last name thing now'."

"Well then Mr. Scyther I will meet you and Ms. Rose at the docks in 2 weeks from today. Welcome to Beacon."

Professor took a long sip from his mug before he exited the room with the woman as he stopped in the door way.

"Oh and Mr. Scyther I will have a car will take you to the outskirts of Vale at this time and hour." Ozpin responded

"O-Oh thank you sir." 'How did he know I live by the forest?' Mason thought deeply to himself to see Ruby standing beside him.

"Hey Mason good to see you again." She let out a sly grin as Mason stood up.

"Hey long time no see Red, lets just hope that the next time we meet we don't end up in police station somewhere" Mason teased as Ruby slugged him in the arm again giggling at another terrible joke. The two bid farewell at the police station as Mason got into a car. When the car got to the edge of the city it was around 7 o'clock when he thanked the driver as he got out and started his walk towards the forest and then something came to his mind.

"God damn it! More walking!" groaned Mason as he began to pull out the Thorn and started slicing at some trees in anger.

"This is gonna be a long walk…" Mason sighed beginning his long journey home…

* * *

I hope you guys are enjoying this like I am typing this. I'm still looking for any helpful tips and such.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the third installment of Masons tale. I don`t really have the time to type this stuff during the weekdays but I`m 85% sure I can upload one every weekend! Hope you guys enjoy this short intermission.

* * *

**Chapter 3: What lives inside the Scythe  
**

**14 days before leaving: April 9 ? (16 days till Masons birthday)**

* * *

"God fucking damn it I hate walking…" The boy started to curse as he trudged through the forest chopping at random trees nearby.

"But hey, it wasn't all that bad. I mean, I met a awesome, cute girl who tackled me to the ground who then I bought her a coffee only for us to split up and then got caught up in something that ended up getting me in jail for somehow but I got to meet the Headmaster at Beacon Academy and for some fucking reason got accepted into it just for being around her, not to mention that I got this cool ass armour." The shaggy haired teen started to mumble and ramble as he made his way to his house looking around the in the dimly lit forest contracting his scythe and then glanced towards his armour.

"But I would totally do it all over again if I had the chance."

Quite a while later the teen finally made it back to his house exhausted. No person should ever have to walk this far in one day. Mason entered the house before collapsing from exhaustion scaring his parents who then dragged him into his bed.

Mason began to wake up only to find himself in a different place, a lush green forest with tall trees everywhere.

"Where am I?" Mason startled from his surroundings but still wearing his clothes without his armour and lack of his weapon seemed suspicious. The teen decided to make his way around and try to find some sort of land mark, house or anything that could tell him what's going on. Upon walking for a while he came across a red bench along side a tree with someone sitting on it looking towards the forest.

"Um… E-excuse me can you tell me where I am?" The boy stuttered speaking quietly to the mysterious figure. The figure turned to Mason and looked surprised. The stranger appeared to be a older woman in at least her mid 50's with long curly silver hair and wearing a black armless dress with streaks of silver going to her knees with black heels. She had silver-grey eyes and it was almost like she had a gleeful look on her face. The woman stood up and confronted Mason.

"Hello young man is your name Mason Foxtail?" Asked the stranger.

"H-h-how do you know my real name?!" Mason stuttered at the fear of someone knowing about him and his secret. He then got into a ready position in case if he had to run.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

'Her words sound sincere enough' Mason thought as he approached more carefully.

Hello, my name is Rose and I believe we have met before; Today in fact." The woman added

"We met before?" The teen asked and then went into thought of when he talked to this woman. The shaggy haired teen then showed of a frown of frustration before turning back to the woman who was now giggling.

"Y'know, you father did the exact same thing when he came here too 20 years ago…"

"W-wait you met my father?" Asked Mason as it came to him looking at her appearance. "Are you the scythe my Dad gave me for my early birthday? The woman then giggled once more.

"Indeed I am. My full name is Rosa Bella Thorn. I used to help your Dad fight the monsters of Grimm until he settled down and had you. And also before I forget welcome to my home- or should I say your inner mind." The woman then gestured around the forest.

"H-Hold on this is a lot to take in…" Mason began slowly walking towards the woman and the bench and sat down while looking around in this atmosphere.

"If this is my inner mind why is it a forest?" He asked as he slowly looked around the forest

"It varies from person to person, for instance your fathers was a beach besides a lake, not sure why though…"

"Okay that's one question down, now only a zillion left" Mason began running his hands through his hair trying to process everything happening.

"Please try to keep it brief. I can only keep you in this realm for a while before you wake up."

"Okay, okay how about… Can you help me with my cause?"

"I depends on your cause…"

"I-I want to make this a peaceful world where my kind and the faunus can live together with the humans peacefully without any conflict or blood shed. I just wanna protect the ones I love like my family." Mason said enthusiastically

"Hmmm. Noble cause indeed… I will help you with you cause on one condition.." Rose returned with a small smile.

"Anything!" Mason now excited for her to respond

"I want you to live a happy life where you will have many friends and maybe a girlfriend…Maybe that girl from the city…" Rose replied with a sly grin

"U-u-umm" The teen face turned red quickly causing the old woman to giggle a bit.

"I'm only joking. Now I think its time for you to wake up." She said wiping a tear from her face

"Thank you for every thing Rose."

"Don't worry about it. And tell your Dad I said hello."

"Will do! Good bye for now Rose"

"Don't worry I'll always be with you"

After Rose waved goodbye the forest and everything starting going blurry and soon disappeared into nothingness. The teen soon woke up in a spasm with cold sweats over his face.

"WAH" Mason screamed rising quickly reaching behind him for his weapon but only found nothing. 'What just happened?' Mason thought to himself as he looked around. He was lying in room on top of his bed and still wearing his clothes and armour with the Thorn on the floor beside him. "That was one hell of a dream." Mason muttered as he slowly sat up with his feet off the bed and slowly picked up his weapon. Holding the Thorn in his hands and immediately felt the warm, pleasant sensation that it usually gives off but a power started rising up inside him; A kind of power that you cant describe with words or examples.

"So it was real…" Mason said as he sighed and lied back down on his bed. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and then slowly crept in was his father.

"Oh your awake, so how was the city?" His Dad asked

"Well… There was a lot of walking and a explosion involved in this adventure…" The son sheepishly said

"Explosions?! Were you hurt?" Masons Fathers wolf ears pointing straight up worried

"No not at all but I did somehow get accepted into Beacon Academy"

"Ozpin sent a notice forward to us saying how you made it already. Congratulations."

"How do you know Professor Ozpin?" Asked Mason clearly shocked

"We used to be buddies when I was still a hunter. He also said something about your great last name… Scyther was it? His father letting out a small grin towards his son

"It was the best I could think of!" He exclaimed back

"Suuuuuuure." His father said sarcastically with his son frowning" Well in the next 13 days I'll be training you non-stop so you should get your rest."

"Thanks Dad…OH! And Rose says hello." Mason quietly said with a smile

"Did she now? Be nice to her you hear? She sure helped me when I needed it.."

"Yes sir."

"Good night bud"

"G'night Dad"

* * *

8 days left: April 15 ?

* * *

Mason has had 6 days of intense training from his father and only has 8 days left before he moves to Beacon Academy, not to mention his birthday is in 9 days… This mourning Mason was still laying in his bed muttering in his sleep from the terrible training yesterday.

* * *

**Flashback..**

* * *

"C'mon Son if you cant bench press a tree then you're no Son of mine!" Yelled Masons Father trying to 'encourage' him.

'I'm going to die here! I'm going to god damn die here from a stupid tree squishing me!' Mason thought to himself trying to keep the tree from crushing his body. The shaggy haired boy mustered all his strength that he could to push the tree from his body sending it a couple meters away from him. His Father began to walk over to him helping him up and seeing if he was okay.

"I guess that's good enough…for now." Masons Father teased him which made Mason take a couple steps back in fear.

"I think its time I show you what a aura is." The faunus man said as he stepped in closer towards his son grabbing both of his arms gently.

"What's aura?" Mason grunted as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. Anyone with a soul and enough practice can you use it but for now close your eyes and focus." His father began to glow a faint white before Mason had closed his eyes.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Chanted Masons father before collapsing to the ground. Mason opened to see his hands and his body glowing a faint black before seeing the horror below him.

"DAD!" Mason screamed kneeling down to see his Father struggling to get up

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I just used my aura to unlock yours and it takes a lot of the users aura to manage to pull that off… The aura you have now will protect you as long as you don't over use it…" Masons father began struggling with each sentence trying to catch his breath while being helped up by Mason. After Mason helped his father up he helped him into the house and sat him into a chair.

"I think that's enough practice for today just try to get some rest Dad." Mason reassuring his Father

"You too Mason…To be honest I didn't think you could have lifted that tree in the first place." Grunted his Dad as he sat down beginning to laugh

"Yea… I didn't think I could for a while there too." Mason sheepishly said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Flashback over

* * *

Upon waking up Mason quickly put on his clothes and his amour before finding his Father out side sitting beside the tree Mason bench pressed before.

'For the love of god not his again..' Mason sighed deeply as he walked over

"G'mourning Mason. Today wont be any physically stressful so don't panic. Today we will be focusing and training on your aura."

"How do you train your aura? Asked the young man

"Most people would channel it and push their limits but not you Mason." His got up and began walking towards Mason before hugging him.

"What and how would I train my aura specifically?"

"You'll see.." Masons Father backed away slowly before delivering a blow to the head to Mason knocking him unconscious as his father caught him and lowered his body towards the ground slowly.

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Screamed Mason violently waking up looking around to find he wasn't at home anymore.

"Where am I?" Glancing around the boy seemed to be in the lush green forest again.

"So were back here again huh?" Mason began to get up and start walking through the forest. After a couple minutes of peaceful walking he came across the same red bench as last time with Rose sitting on it while glancing at Mason waiting for him to come over.

"Hello again Foxtail what brings you here now?." The old woman seemed happy so to speak at seeing Mason.

"Hi Rose, my Dad was about to train me about aura but he only punched me in the face…" Mason responded with a disappointed frown.

"Well I don't know why he would just punch you but next time you decide to stop by again, you can just find me in your dreams or you know… Ask…." She then let out a small giggle.

"Yea… that sounds a lot better to do.." The teen ruffled his hair shyly as he sat down beside Rose on the bench.

"On another topic I can help you with your aura."

"How?"

"You and I have the same aura and as you wield me and use me in training and combat I can unlock more and more of your aura making you stronger to protect those you see fit. Every time you come into this realm I can only hold this realm together for so long but from time to time I can bring you in here and teach you how to fully utilize your aura." Rose began to place her hand on Mason who was slightly nervous.

"I see… T-t-thank you Rose for everything. I don't know where start." Masons vision began to go blurry as everything began to disappear into a white mesh.

"You can thank me next time." Roses voice became slowly distorted and twisted. "But for now its time to wake up."

"GAH!" The shaggy haired teen awoke again in the real world. "I don't think I'm never gonna get used to that…" The teen muttered to himself. Mason began to pick himself off the ground and sat on top of the fallen tree. 'I wonder what its gonna be like in Beacon? Probably more punching… Still I hope I could still make some friends.' While in a deep thought Masons Father tapped him on the shoulder startling him.

"So… How'd it go?" His Father teasing him. Mason then began to turn around and forcefully punch him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?" His Fathers wolf ears straightened up with his eyebrows furrowed.

"That was for almost killing me! I thought you knew all I had to do was sleep to talk to Rose and train my aura so why for the love of god did you have to knock me out!?" Mason was growing more and more unrest less.

"Ah-hah! You said almost-" His Dad began to say only to get punched again harder by his son.

"I'm gonna go do some training I'll see you later Dad." The teen seemed to have calm down more and started to make his way farther into the forest with the Thorn in hands ready to do some damage.

"Well okay then Son just don't head out too far." Said his over cheery Father let a sweat drop waving to his Son who let out some steam by slicing through a few nearby trees.

* * *

**1 Days left: April 22 ? (2 days till Masons birthday)**

* * *

Even though it has only been almost 2 weeks our hero Mason has been training as hard as any man or woman could. Training day to day with his Father who was a ex-huntsman who helped him push his limits and almost killed him too to add, he has trained his aura slowly in his sleep by his weapons soul Rosa Bella Thorn who decided that his intentions to become a hunter to be pure and chose to help him on his journey. On this last night before he leaves for Beacon our hero chose not to train but to spend his short time with his parents sitting enjoying one last cup of tea together. It was almost peaceful but Mason was growing uneasy, his hand was starting to tremble holding the cup of tea, not only has he barely talked to anyone other than his parents and a few other people but he has also never spent such a long period of time away from his family or his home to add. Mason was nervously sipping on his tea in a deep thought about tomorrow and praying no one would find out about him or his past.

'I just have to be normal right?' Mason started to have a conversation with himself

'It's not like anyone is gonna find out right?' The boy took another sip from his tea

'I mean I look like a normal guy right?'

'What do I do if someone finds out!?' Masons hand started to shake even more

'What if that person tells everyone?!'

'What if-' Mason thoughts were interrupted by his Mothers hand holding him

"Mason? Are you okay?" His Mother showing a sincere smile trying to comfort him

" U-Um yea I'm okay I guess… I'm just worried about tomorrow" Masons brow started to furrow

"Don't worry Mason I'm sure you'll do fine." Masons Mom said showing a optimistic smile

"Of coarse he'll be fine, he's been training his ass off these past few days. Just don't worry Mason." His father chimed in as he handed him a rucksack for him to pack his stuff.

Mason felt reassured and set at peace for now as he finished his drink and hugged his parents bidding them a good night he then headed off for his room with the rucksack. The shaggy haired teen looked around his room and closet and began packing. He packed t-shirts of assorted colours, 2 dark-blue jeans, boxers of sorts, sleep ware, and a sleeping bag just in case. Mason also decided to bring a few books assorted from how to use aura to weapon exercises and set his items beside his door before he headed off to bed. He took one last sigh before closing his eyes and soon dozed off.

"Open your eyes Mason." The boy sat up before opening his eyes to find himself once again in his inner mind lying down in the grass beside Rose who was sitting on the bench

"Huh? You didn't yell this time. Oh well maybe next time." Rose started to tease Mason jokingly

"I guess I'm just getting used to this…" Mason grunted as he stood up and sat on the bench with Rose

"That's good to hear."

"Hey, Rose I've been meaning to ask you… How can you see what's happening around in the outside world?"

"Whenever you have me near I can see through your eyes and even hear through your ears. I can even hear your thoughts if you think hard enough… Why do you ask?"

"Oh it was nothing I was just wondering how you knew about Red."

"She was quite the charmer but seemed a bit childish." Rose added on

"She may be a bit quirky but she means well."

"I see but talking about your love life isn't why I pulled you in tonight…"

"W-wait what?" stuttered Mason startled

"I need to know if your intentions for attending this school is still pure after your training… Do you want to still want to protect those who cant protect themselves and show equality through the races?" Her voice became stern and serious to match her neutral face

"Of coarse why would it change? Mason stood up a little bit annoyed by the question

"I see.. Well I'm sorry for doubting you and sleep well. You have quite the adventure tomorrow." She returned to her old self and proceeded to hug Mason as the world started to slowly fade away while Masons mind started to wonder and dream away….

* * *

Feel free to write a review it would really help me with making this story better! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray the story is one week old already! In this chapter Mason will _actually_ get some action and maybe even some 'action'.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** Beacon Academy**

1 day before Masons birthday…

* * *

Mason couldn't stay asleep, he didn't know if it was excitement for going to Beacon or just complete shyness but nonetheless he just couldn't fall back asleep. He tried some things that might have helped him dose off like reading a old textbook or doing some exercising but to no avail. Giving up Mason saw that the sun was rising (about 5 o clock to be exact) and began to get ready for his trip to Vale again. He quickly showered, dried off and put on a long sleeved crimson red shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and black socks before double checking, then triple checking his brown rucksack and his books to make sure everything was perfect. 'Maybe I should head out early…' The shaggy haired boy thought to himself setting up his rucksack and books beside the door again, he then looked around his room one more time reminiscing in memories he's had in here. Caught up in the moment Mason quickly realized he didn't check his hair and immediately ran to mirror and saw in amazement of how messy one persons hair could be. Mason quickly did his hair to make it somewhat decent before going to the kitchen to make one last cup of tea in his house. It was still a bit dark outside but this kind of atmosphere seems calms Mason as he sipped on his tea like the world was standing still and he had no care in the world, for the moment at least. 'I guess in the meantime I should read on about how to use my aura more' Mason finished his last sip of his tea before he deeply sighed and went back into his room to read before it was time head off. While reading a boring chapter about "aura augmentation and aura healing" , Masons father knocked on the door and came in slowly.

"Hey champ, you up yet? He asked rubbing his eye tiredly trying to hide something behind his back

"Hey Dad, I've been up a while actually. Just learning ways to use my aura" Mason said still reading his book

"Is that so? Well your Mothers still asleep but I think I speak for both of us that were proud of you and we have to give you one more present." His Father pulled out a small object with a dark green cloth wrapping it

"You don't have to Dad, I mean you gave me the greatest weapon I could ever ask for not to mention you gave me a lot of money for my armour.." The boy finally put down his book to look at the gift his Father was forcefully giving to him

"I think you'll like this one especially." Masons Father forcefully put the gift into his hands and waited in anticipation of his Sons face. Mason unwillingly took the package and took his time unveiling it. The cloth was soft and silky to touch and wrapped around a framed picture of his family smiling together.

"It's a gift from me and your Mother…The scarf was her idea, mine was just the portrait though. Think of them as a farewell gift." His Father explained sheepishly

"Thanks Dad and say thanks to Mom too when she wakes up, I think I might head out now… It's gonna be a long walk to Vale." The boy began to put the portrait in his rucksack and the scarf around his neck tightly

"Well then Mason, I w-wish you the best of luck for your days at Beacon. I-I love you Son." Masons Father began to choke up with teary eyes

"Thanks Dad, I love you too." The shaggy haired boy got up and quickly hugged his Dad who affectionately returned it. Mason began to get ready for his adventure remembering to bring everything with him and fearing in case he actually forgot something. He began his steps on this day braked mourning and stepped out of his house before doing a fifth inventory check.

'Okay last time… I hope…' Mason started to drop what he was carrying and do a recount

'Rucksack? Check. Bonified bad-ass scythe? Check. Cool ass armour? Check… Okay now for outfit.. Jeans? Check. Red shirt? Check. Money? Check. Black converses? Check. Scarf…?' He then moved his hand towards his neck and felt the scarf and began to tighten it again.

"Okay everything is set, time to head out." muttered Mason as he began his slow walk through the forest…

* * *

A few hours later it still wasn't that early in the day and our champion Mason (Foxtail) Scyther began his leisurely stroll through Vale and soon to the docks where he would be picked up. Before Mason headed towards the docks but he decided to stop by his favourite (and only known to him) coffee shop Vanilla Pure to purchase something to drink for the trip. It wasn't as long as a walk from the outskirts of the city to the coffee shop than Mason thought and it was a nice feeling to see early risers walking around and shop keepers opening their shops. Mason began to walk up to Vanilla pure and saw the 'OPEN' sign and gleefully entered to see that an old friend was working behind the counter. The shop had a lot more people than he last came there, all the seats were full with humans and faunus drinking on their beverage happily. The shaggy haired boy peacefully walked to the counter and greeted his friend, John Splicer.

"Hey John." Mason sounded happy since he didn't get to chat every since he got stuck at the police station

"Oh look who it is! Welcome back Mason ol' pal! So where have you been all this time? Perhaps maybe with that Ruby girl?" The barista snapped his fingers and pointed to Mason with a giant grin

"Actually I hanged out with her for a while and somehow got in jail…" Mason said ignoring the last comment

"Wait, really!?" asked John with an shocked expression

"Well on the plus side I got accepted into Beacon Academy for my 'Hidden Potential'." Mason started to put up air quotes with his hands.

"Whelp. Congrates man! Now with the chit chat out of the way, I feel like you want a green tea." John let out a wide grin

"That would be much appreciated John." The boy started to reach into his pockets before he was stopped by the barista

"This ones on the house amigo."

"Wait why?"

"Think of it as a congratulation prize for getting into Beacon even though you didn't really do anything." Mr. Splice began to laugh lightly trying not to disturb the customers in the shop after handing him his order.

"Wow, thanks John you're a real friend you know that?" Mason sarcastically said with a small grin on his face

"You know it bud! One of the best in fact. Take care Mason, and be careful." The barista began to wave at Mason as he left who stopped in the doorway halfway

"Thanks John I will." He said with a warm heart felt smile

"Oh, and nice scarf by the way, I'm sure the ladies will love it!" John then grinned as much as humanly possible causing Masons face to turn a bright red which cause John to laugh annoyingly loud and disturbed the coffee drinkers causing some of them to spill their drinks.

"S-Sh-Shut up!" Mason began to storm off with his frothy beverage not giving John another look in a embarrassed rage

"Now that's the Mason I know!" John yelled as the door of the shop slammed shut.

* * *

Making quite the scene at the coffee shop Mason began his walk towards the docks to save himself from any more embarrassing moments he decided to hurry as fast as possible to the docks. The walk was as peaceful as it could with the teen calming down and drinking on his green tea. As Mason got to the docks he saw the carrier that was going to pick him up already loading up people, it was a giant airship that could clearly fit hundred people in it that had a platform where people (probably attending Beacon) were loading bags and suitcases before heading into the giant ship. He began his way to the platform as he was stopped by a familiar face. It appeared to be the woman that 'kidnapped' Mason and took him to the police station.

"You there, stop." Her voice was stern with a extremely serious glare scaring Mason

"Y-Yes?" Mason stuttered

"I need your full name and birthday." The woman asked as she pulled out a tablet and began looking through it thoroughly

"U-Um Mason Scyther and April 24." Mason replied still somewhat intimidated

"You were the boy at the police station with that red cloaked girl… Honestly I don't know what Ozpin sees in you." She sounded ticked off and annoyed with a sigh at the end.

"Y-Y-Yea…" The boy sheepishly said scratching the back of his head while taking a small step back in fear

"Well I cant go against his good word so I'll let you aboard. You can keep your weapon with you while on the ship and seeing the pack your wearing, you can bring that on too. NEXT!" Her voice ended harshly but still sounded friendly in a sense. Without saying another word Mason began to board the airship and set on a short ended journey find a seat with a window view. Upon finding a perfect view the shaggy haired boy sat down with a grunt and dropping his rucksack by his feet but kept his weapon behind his back and peacefully sipped on what was left in his beverage. From time to time Mason would look out the window to see the sun rising higher and higher as they still haven't left yet. Time has passed by slowly and the teen was starting to get bored and began to read from his 'aura augmentations and aura healing' book again learning more ways to enhance his physical abilities, how to mend minor wounds and such. The reading soon started to get to Mason making him doze off and soon fell asleep against his seat. Mason wasn't brought into his inner mind this time and as he dreamt he dreamed of being in the clouds but was soon cut short by a voice.

"Mason….." The voice started off really quiet

'Euuugh five more minutes' Mason moaned

"Mason…" The voice was getting louder

"Mason!" It was also getting angry…

"You want me to punch him out of it?" There was another voice

"Of coarse not! Well maybe just let me try one more time." They seem to be arguing

The teen started to open his eyes slowly and found him and his body to be violently shaking at a alarming speed. Being shaken up too much he couldn't really see what was going around him just two arms on his shoulder pulling him back and forth. Mason mustered all his strength to grab both of the arms and held them until he made a complete stop. As he's stopped to a halt Mason closed his eyes in hope to stop the dizziness to no avail.

"I'm awake. I'm awake! Jeez…" Mason groaned as the world slowly stopped spinning around him.

"Oh I'm sorry Mason! I thought you were still dreaming." The voice started to apologize over and over again.

'I know that voice. It can't be…' Mason heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes again to see who it was and asked

"R-Red?" The shaggy haired teen finally fully opened his eyes to see the red cloaked girl with a sly smile.

"Sleep well?" She asked innocently even though she did thrash him around for a few seconds.

"I was for a while until the world started spinning." The boy noticed that he still had his hands on Ruby's arms and quickly released them as he stood up to greet his friend. As he stood up someone rushed in-between them with Ruby behind the figure. It was a woman a bit taller than Ruby with long blonde hair and lilac eyes, she had a rather revealing outfit of it being a yellow low-cut crop top covered by a tan vest with puffy cap sleeves and black cuffs exposing a bit of her mid drift. She also wore black short shorts with what seemed to be a brown belt over a white back skirt. The woman wore a orange scarf around he neck and also bandanna-like objects wrapped around above her brown boots as she also wore black finger-less gloves above two metal rings around her wrists. The woman seemed to be examining Mason very slowly as if she was looking for something to punch out of him.

"U-Um hey can you please move I was talking to-" asked Mason before he was abruptly cut off

"My little sister? I know I'm just seeing if your good people."

'So this is Ruby's sister?' The boy thought to himself as Ruby's sister was still examining him

"W-well my name is Mason Scyther. It's a pleasure to meet you-" The teen extended his hand for a hand shack and was cut off once more

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long. You seem decent enough.." She let out a big smile, gripped Masons hand firmly and shook it lightly.

"Thanks…I gues-" The blond haired girl quickly pulled in Mason for a big hug before whispering in his ear.

"If you do anything to hurt Ruby I swear to god I will break every bone in your body before you can say 'sorry'. Do I make my self clear?" Her voice sounded cold as ice in the most fearful tone that could make the strongest person in the world quiver at just the thought of the death threat.

"C-C-Crystal." Mason started to shake in fear as she let go of the vice gripped hug and went back to her happy composure in between him and Ruby

"Hey! He's my friend too!" Ruby didn't hear her sisters comment and proceeded pushed Yang aside to join in the conversation and went to hug Mason

"No one could forget about you Red." Still shaking Mason replied hugging her back trying to ignore her sister shooting deadly glares at him.

"Well I got to admit Ruby you were right about one thing about him." Yang nudged Ruby in side after her and Mason broke from the hug

"What's that? Mason asked as he glanced to Yang and then to Ruby who realized what she meant and started to slightly blush

"You are pretty hot." This caused Mason to turn a bright red and started to look at the ground

"H-He-Heh, Thanks." The boy sheepishly with one of his hands running through his hair as he sat back down and re adjusted his scarf.

"But you aside.." Yang turned towards Ruby and gave her a gigantic hug causing all the air from Ruby's lungs to escape.

"P-please stop." Ruby managed to say

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde girl immediately released her grip

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang enthusiastically said and gestured towards everyone else in the room.

'I guess she means what happened 2 weeks ago…Wait why would anyone say the bee's knees? It makes you sound so old." Mason thought to himself almost zoning out of the conversation

"I don't want to be the "Bee's knees'! I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." exclaimed Ruby who was getting flustered

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years… I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.." Ruby started to become depressed

"H-Hey if anyone is special or anything it would probably be me here… I mean I got into Beacon just by being around you for a while and a good word from the headmaster…" Mason shyly said trying to cheer her up and she let out a small giggle with a small smile.

"And besides! You are special." Yang slung her arm around her shoulder comforting her. Not too later a loud voice was being projected from the other side of the room. The trio made their way close to it to see it was a news report and heard about a man who committed mass robberies across Vale by the name of Roman Torchwick before the report showed a mug shot with a somewhat familiar appearance. 'He looks like guy who escaped on the airship before…' The news report soon cut to a faunus protest that turned dark because of a organization known as the White Fang who have started to create more bloodshed. Faunus were protesting about how they were not animals and were people too, Mason was slightly aggravated by the fact that no matter how hard the faunus try to state their opinions only for them to become discriminated more but tried not to show his anger around the ship. The reporter was about to finish her story about the White Fang before she was cut off and replaced with a hologram of a woman who was the one who stopped Mason before he got on the air ship.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The woman spoke

"Who's that?" Yang asked

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." The blonde sounded surprised

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Your world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses , it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect the world." She sounded proud while saying her tremendous speech before the hologram disappeared.

'Maybe she isn't always angry.. Or maybe its just towards me..' Mason let out a deep sigh and noticed that the two girls moved towards the window. The sisters were in awe by the view of the airship, Mason soon realized that they were already airborne.

'I guess I slept through the start up sequence and lift off… I must have been really tired.' The shaggy haired boy began a calm walk scratching the back of his head to the two girls.

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby quietly said with a small grin on her face

"Beacon is our home, now." Yang slung her arm over Ruby's shoulder and soon snagged Mason by the back of his scarf and pulled him over putting her arm around both of their shoulders enjoying the moment. The view was gorgeous seeing the down view of the tall soaring building that seemed like small buildings. As the peaceful moment continued a boy started to stagger around with his hand around his mouth gagging.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone" Yang said looking at her sister smiling letting go of Masons shoulder

"That did kill the moment.." Mason sighed as he looked at the boy lurching over vomiting into a trashcan nearby

"It was a nice moment while it lasted though." Ruby added

"I wonder who we're gonna meet." The blonde asked not noticing a splating sound that went across her boots

"I just hope their better than vomit boy." said Ruby with a depressed tone and began to glance around the ship and stopped at her sisters shoes.

"Oh Yang gross, you have puke on your shoe!" shouted Ruby as she jumped back in shock

"Gross, gross, gross." Yang muttered as she started to chase Ruby

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Go wash it off!" The two girls bolted out of the room in hopes of finding a washroom leaving Mason in the dust.

"Well that kind of happened." muttered Mason as he went back to his seat to grab his rucksack and to read a little bit more from his aura book. A few minutes later a voice came on the announcements stating that you they were about to land and to tell everyone to make sure they don't forget anything when leaving the ship Mason packed his book back into his rucksack and slung it over his shoulder while he waited to land. As soon as the air ship landed the shaggy haired teen waited for a majority of the students to disembark until he could leave without being cluttered in a crowd. A few minutes later after letting the air ship to clear out and began his walk outside the ship. The view was absolutely amazing, the school looked like a gigantic castle with huge building towering beside it with what seemed to be a clock tower that was higher than all the other buildings. The school was beside a cliff with a beautiful view of a nearby river and forest. As Mason began his stroll towards the school he was shoved aside by a blurred figure.

"H-Hey watch it!" Yelled the shaggy haired boy who regained his balance and saw the figure hunched over a trash can vomiting. From what Mason could see the figure was a guy with messy blonde hair. He was wearing a black hoodie with a orange-red sleeves and inside his hood and a white chest plate with shoulder and elbow guards. He had blue jeans with black shoes and had brown fingertip less gloves with a small metal plate on the back. From examining a little bit more Mason saw he had a sword sheathed on his left side.

'Maybe I should see if he's okay…' Mason thought as he started to walk closer to him as he gurgled even more startling him

'Or maybe not…' thought Mason as he slowly backed off and made his way towards the campus trying to ignore hear the distant gagging. As Mason began his walk he noticed that Ruby and her sister Yang were in the courtyard when a group of people swarmed Yang and ran off with her towards the school leaving Ruby spinning around in a daze.

'Oh that can't be good' Mason thought to himself as he picked up the pace towards the dizzy girl. Ruby then fell backwards into a luggage trolley holding briefcases and scattering them around her. As Ruby fell a girl with long snowy white hair wearing a pale blue bolero type jacket with red on the inside as the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists with what looks to be a snow flake on the back over a thigh-length dress similarly coloured to her jacket. She also has white high heeled boots and it looked like a rapier strapped around her waist. Ruby handed her one of the brief cases which then the white haired girl snatched it with force and proceeded to pull out vials of dust and started to lecture Ruby over something.

'Maybe I should hurry up..' Mason began to jog a little bit towards the two girls.

* * *

The snow white girl was still lecturing Ruby as some of the dust leaked out of the vial and started to spread towards her causing Ruby to sneeze which reacted with the dust making a large elemental explosion of fire and ice with a hint of electricity scattering some of the vials of dust. Mason noticing the large expression went from a light jog to a full tailed sprint towards the explosion to see Ruby wasn't even scratched while the other girl was covered in soot.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The snowy girl yelled in a annoyed tone

"Hey! Is everyone alright?" Mason asked as he came into the group.

"Do I look okay to you!? This brain dead buffoon just exploded a vial of dust!" She sounds even more annoyed now. Ruby then ran behind Mason and pulled on the back on his shirt as if she was silently trying to say 'Help me!'

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby began to push two of her fingers together still behind Mason

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! And you! Why didn't you stop her?!" She began to point at Mason with a sharp glare

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you two a little young to be attending Beacon?"

'Now she's getting on my nerves' Mason gritted his teeth a bit while still being scolded

"Well…I-I-" Ruby stuttered looking around scared before she was cut off

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practise you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're goin-" It sounded like she was getting more angry and annoyed through each word before she was cut off too

"Hey she said she was sorry so just chill out already!" Mason blurted out trying to defend his friend

"Yea, what he said princess! Added Ruby confidently

"It's heiress actually." Another voice corrected her and walked into the conversation. It was another girl who held vial that rolled over towards her. She had long, wavy black hair below a big black bow and amber coloured eyes. The woman was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes a part of her midriff with white shorts that has a zipper on each leg. She also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck and black tights that transition to purple going down.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The woman continued

"Finaly, some recognition!" The white haired girl seem pleased at the recognition and glared back towards Ruby

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners." The woman replied with a somewhat angry look

"Wha-How dare-Th-The nerve of-Ugh" The white coloured girl was a loss for words while Ruby was letting out a small giggle and Mason showed a small smirk on his face. Weiss proceeded to grab the vial of dust and stormed off while her (what look to be) servants put back the cases on the trolley. With all the smiles Ruby still felt really bad for aggravating her and shouted to her as she stormed off. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" and she let out a big sigh.

'I should probably thank that woman for helping us ou-' Mason thought as he turned around to see the woman already walking away.

"Guess I'm not he only one having a first day…" Ruby muttered to herself before slowly turning to Mason and then to the other woman

"U-um Ruby she kind o-"Mason tried to warn her but was too late

"So what's-" The red cloaked turned towards the woman already walking away and Ruby then soon collapsed to her knees , then lied on the cement in depression

"Welcome to Beacon…" Ruby quietly said to herself as she closed her eyes.

"C'mon Ms. Mopey it's only been like 45 minutes since you stepped off the boat." Mason said cheerfully trying to get her hopes up and offering his hand, but only made her moan more in depression. Suddenly a boy came and also added his hand to help her up.

"Hey… I'm Jaune."

'That's the dude who vomited on the ship!' Mason thought to himself with a slight smile

"Ruby." She said as she took both hands as they lifted her up to her feet

"Hey I'm Mason." Mason introduced himself as Ruby let out a small snicker in her thoughts

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" bluntly asked by Ruby and Mason could only let out a good laugh while Jaune turned a bit red. The trio began their walk towards the school aimlessly walking as Jaune went on and on about his motion sickness.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune lectured

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." apologized Ruby

"Yea I feel kind of bad for laughing at you… Sorry." Mason added

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" commented Jaune which caused Mason to laugh hard making him shed a few tears of laughter.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Ruby sounded offended blushing a bit

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said with the utter most confidence

"Wait, do they?" Masons question him as he stopped laughing, wiping a tear off his face

"T-They will. Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says, uh… never mind…" There was a fall of awkward silence as the teens walked for a few minutes before Ruby came up with a idea to break the ice.

"So.. I got this thing." Ruby said as she pulled out her Crescent Rose and dug it into the ground as Jaune jumped at the sight of the weapon

"Whoah! Is that a scythe!?" Jaune asked startled

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She added on

" A wha-?"

"It's also a gun." Ruby replied

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said fascinated by the cool ass weapon

"So what've you got?" She asked excited for what kind of weapon he was holding.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword." The blonde boy proceeded to reach for the sword on his side with one hand and pulled the sheath with his other hand.

"Oooooooh!" Both Mason and Ruby excited for what else he could have.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune then transformed his sheath into a white kite shield with gold designs on it,

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touched his shield causing it to contract and fly into the air. Jaune then tried to catch it but fumbled it until it hit the ground and soon picked it up looking embarrassed.

"W-well… The shield gets smaller… So.. When I get tired of carrying it.. I can just put it away." He said as he let out a small, shy laugh.

"Wouldn't it just weigh the same though?" asked Mason with a confused look on his face

"Yeah, it does…" Jaune sighed defeated

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." admitted Ruby

"Wait… You made that? Jaune asked

"Of coarse! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours? Ruby asked

"It's a hand-me-down… My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He started to look at the ground frowning

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me." Ruby admitted as Jaune lowered his head even more.

'He seems even more depressed now..' Mason thought as he examined the blond boys sad look

"Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said trying to cheer him up

"Yea… The classics…" Jaune muttered to himself

"What about you Mason? What kind of weapon do you have?" The blond boy asked in a slighter upbeat tone.

"I got this thing.." Mason quietly said as he unhooked the Thorn and transforming it into scythe mode quickly and put it beside him as he didn't want to make Jaune any more depressed.

"It was a early birthday gift from my parents. It used to be my Dads when he was a hunter… Although there is nothing really special about it." Mason explained sheepishly transforming it back into its compact form and slung it around his back with his rucksack.

'If you don't think that a weapon that has a mind of its own is special then yeah..'

"Yea scythe buddies!" Ruby enthusiastically yelled as she punched him in the arm affectionately before Mason nudged her right back. The 3 of them walked for a while longer looking around before Ruby began to speak out.

"Hey Jaune… Why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?"

"Why not? My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet". Jaune returned back to a happy state

"Hm… Hey, where are we going? Ruby asked looking around even more now

"Oh, I don't know I was just following you guys."

"Same here.." Mason admitted

"You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark? Mason and Ruby only laughed a bit

"Is that a no?"

"That's a no."

* * *

The trio began to laugh together and slowly made their way to a building that had students flowing into. As they entered the building it was a circular room with a lifted platform in the back. Students were already waiting for someone to tell them what to do. Just as the group began to enter the building they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Ruby! Moptop! Over here! I saved you guys a spot!" It was Yang calling out

"Hey we gotta go I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby cheerfully said as she ran over to her older sister

"Did she just call me Moptop? This day just keeps getting better and better… I'll see you later Jaune.." moaned Mason as he slowly walked towards the sisters

"Hey, wait! Great… Where am I supposed to find another batch of friend to talk to?" sighed Jaune as he walked away.

Mason and the two sisters Ruby and Yang were standing by each other but Ruby looked rather annoyed with something.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" asked Yang

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" Ruby snapped back

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school… There was some fire… and I think some ice…"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Ugh, I wish!"

"I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed. And then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" Ruby ranted

"You!" Another voice was heard as it made Ruby jump into her sisters arms. It was the Snow queen herself, Weiss.

"Oh god, It's happening again!" Ruby quivered at the sound of her voice

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss exclaimed

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang seemed a little shocked.

"Well to be fair, it was a pretty cool explosion.." Added in Mason which only got him one confused look from Yang and 2 angry glares from Weiss and Ruby as it got him to shut up again.

"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby explained over again as Weiss reached out to hand her something. It looked like a pamphlet with a name across the front saying "Dust for dummies, and other Inadequate Individuals."

"What's this?" Ruby asked. Weiss then began to explain that the pamphlet was stating that the Schnee Dust Company's not responsible for any damages from its products and instructions of how to use it better but it seemed her words just didn't get into Ruby's head as she just gave her a confused look.

"Uhhhh-" The red cloaked girl stammered from the barrage of information.

"You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss snapped

"Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

"Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot… Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" explained Yang

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis!" said Ruby with enthusiasm as she clears her throat

"Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like Mr. Green scarf here or tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sounded really sarcastic on that last part gesturing towards Jaune who heard the comment.

"Oh wow, really?" Ruby's asked with a huge only to be turned down from Weiss who was only glaring at her with a frown.

"No." Weiss stated after a long pause and not to long after someone came up to the stage.

It was Professor Ozpin beginning his speech with Glynda Goodwitch behind him.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." After that 'riveting speech' Ozpin walked off the stage and Goodwitch went up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." And soon she walked off the stage also.

"He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't there." The two sisters stated looking at each other

"I'm a natural blonde, you know!" Teased Jaune who sneaked up on the group to show that wonderful confidence only for Weiss to face palm. The rest of the day wasn't as bad as the students then traveled around the campus to find that this school has a garden area, a few combat simulators for training, a locker room for amour and weapons, a cafeteria, a library and much more. After the groups stored their amour and weapons (except Mason who kept his weapon with him) made their way to the ballroom were they would spend their night there.

* * *

The guys and woman split up to change into their sleep ware and make their way to sleeping bags. Mason finished changing into a black t-shirt and a black and red plaid shorts and saw what Jaune changed into, a blue full-body pyjamas with blue bunny slippers.

"Jaune as a friend I feel really compelled to say this but if we survive this first week we are going to Vale and I am buying you some new pyjamas…" Mason sighed as he put his shoulder on Jaune as they made their way to their sleeping bags.

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang were already in their sleepwear and in their sleeping bags talking over somthing. Ruby was wearing a black tank top with a hear-shaped design on the chest with white long pants with pink rose decorations and a Black sleeping mask. Yang on the other hand was wearing a orange tank top with a flame emblem on the front and brown boy shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Exclaimed Yang excited while her sister didn't bother to care but right into what seemed to be a journal

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said still writing in her journal

"I know I do" Yang seductively purred and glanced around the room to see the guys flexing or messing around and then saw Mason walking by trying to ignore that behind him was a giant blue bunny which was making Yang a little creeped out at the sight of Jaune.

"What's that?" Yang asked changing the subject and looking at what Ruby was doing

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things were going" Ruby replied with a small grin.

"Aww, that's so cute!" teased Yang before appropriately getting a pillow to the face by Ruby

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." muttered Ruby who was now moping over another pillow but with a dog style cover

"What about Jaune? He's.. Nice! And Mason too! He's pretty smoking hot if you ask me. See plus 2 friends! That's already a 200 percent increase" Yang was trying to comfort her little sister

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend.."

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made 2 friend and one enemy!" Yang stated before getting hit by another pillow.

"Look its only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet: reassured Yang as Ruby laid on her back. Not too long after Ruby heard a matchstick and sat up to see the girl who saved her from Weiss this morning was sitting against a wall reading a book with a candle beside her.

"That girl…" Ruby quietly said to herself

"You know her?" Yang asked her

"She saw what happened this mourning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang then grabbed Ruby by the wrist and dragged her over to the girl

"Hey wait! What are you doing!?" yelled Ruby as she was forcefully dragged over.

"Hallooooo!" yelled the blonde enthusiastically which everyone could hear it including Mason. Mason was already seated propped against a wall reading beside Jaune who was already out like a light in his sleeping bag already. The shaggy haired boy heard the greeting and put down his book to see Yang pulling her sister who pulled away and crossed her arms as Yang greeted the black haired woman.

'Oh this is gonna be good' Mason thought to himself as he silently got up and made his way towards the group.

"I believe you two may know each other!" exclaimed Yang still as loud as last time while Mason pulled up in front of the group with a shy wave

"Aren't you that girl that exploded." The girl said as she looked up from her book. She looked like she was wearing a black yukata with her black bow still there.

"Uhhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby began to raise her hand towards the girl but slowly pulled it back and rested it on the back of her head trying to play it cool

"But, you can call me…Crater- actually you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." The girl didn't take her eyes off of the book still as the two sisters were whispering to each other while Mason couldn't tell what they were saying

"So… what's your name?" Yang asked trying to break the ice between them

The girl let out a annoyed sigh and took her eyes off her book and sternly said "Blake."

"Well, Blake, That's Mason and I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!…I like your bow! It goes great with your pyjamas."

"H-Hey." Mason managed to say

"Right." The girl replied back continuing with the book

'She is really into that book… Maybe we should stop pestering her..' Mason thought and was about to say something before Yang blurted out

"Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book…that I will continue to read…as soon as you leave." Blake then gave a deadly glare towards them before turning back to her book

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." groaned Yang as she shrugged giving up as Ruby stepped in

"What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake sounded startled but he face was still unfazed

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby had a interested look on her face

"W-Well it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

"Oh, yeah… that's real lovely…" Yang said sarcastically before she was cut off by Ruby stepping in again

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asked intrigued to know

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected the people who couldn't protect themselves." explained Ruby

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake finally lowered her book looking at the 3.

"Well that's why we're here… too make it better."

"Hmm. What about you.. Mason was it? Why are you here?" The girl turned towards him glancing at his figure.

"M-Me? O-Oh well I believe that humans, faunuses and everyone can live together in peace…" Mason stuttered shyly staring at the ground. Why did she want to know what he believes in? Mason soon pulled his head up to see that Blake was stunned and was staring at him.

"U-um did I say something stupid?"

"N-No! Not at all! B-But why would you think that?" Blake stuttered still in shock

"W-well I think that were all people so why not treat everyone the same way right? So a world with equality would lessen the death rate and we could all focus on the Grimm." Mason explained as he glanced around to look at the expressions of the girls. Yang and Ruby looked at him like he just had the greatest idea in the world and Blake looked at him with a even more shocked expression. Everyone was silent as Mason just waited for someone to say something as he turned back to Blake who was slightly blushing still staring at Mason when he could have sworn that her bow twitched. Mason was about to ask about it but was cut off from a 'friendly' headlock from Yang who then released him and began to bear hug his sister.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"H-hey cut it out!" Ruby yelled as they got into a incredibly loud, playful fight.

"Well, Ruby, Mason, Yang… It's a pleasure to-" Blake started to bid them good night before was cut off by a extremely pissed off Weiss

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss yelled at the two sisters

'She does realize that was pretty loud right?' Mason thought to himself as he leaned against the wall Blake sat against preparing to watch the fun unfold.

"OH, not you again!" Shouted both of Weiss and Yang yelled

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tried to calm the other girls

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss snapped.

'Okay now it's getting dangerous, time to leave!' Mason turned away from the argument to Blake and the two of them nodded to each other as she went back to her book and Mason walked back to his sleeping bag.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were still arguing with each other as he left and laid back down using the Thorn as a pillow (it makes him feel safe with Rosa Bella Thorn around). His mind began to wander and soon fell asleep and dreamt of flying among the clouds before he was brought into his inner mind. Mason didn't react when he was pulled in this time as he woke up on the bench sitting up beside Rose who looked really happy and eager to see him. When Mason was finally 'awake' he was then hugged by Rose who had a wide smile with something happy.

"Happy 16th birthday Mason!" She then hugged tighter

"Oh wow, thank you Rose." Mason replied returning the hug

"I have some great news for you Mason. I can unlock one of your 'hidden potentials'." Rose said happily breaking apart from the hug

"W-wait really? What is it?"

"Yes, think of it like a secret birthday present that you'll find out when you wake up."

"Aw, really?"

"Don't worry its going to be worth the wait believe me. I also seemed to notice that you made a few new friends today."

"Oh yea, there was the blonde girl Yang, that strange guy Jaune, and maybe even Blake, the one with the bow I mean." explained the shaggy haired boy

"Oh, you mean the faunus girl?" asked Rose as she pointed towards the top of her head

"I knew something was strange about that bow!" Mason exclaimed as he just realized it

"I think that she wants to hide her ears to try and cover up her past… I also think she like you."

"I-is that so?"

"Oh, I forgot to ask you Mason. How is your aura training going?" Rose quickly changed the subject

"I've been reading a book about aura, so I know some of the basics of healing and how to enhance some of my abilities like running or power."

"That's great to hear Mason but I think I should tell you about your aura. Your aura, is a bit special, you see, your aura may be powerful but you can only manage to do one thing with it being either healing wounds with your aura or augmenting your body with aura, you can't do both at the same time. Also you may or may not know this but I have to remind you that you shouldn't fully rely on your aura since it can run out. One more thing not only can you enhance your body but you can also channel aura into me if you wanted to."

"Thanks for the info Rose, it really means a lot." Mason began to scratch the back of his head sheepishly

"That's what I'm here for, to help you with your cause and help you become a better hunter." The woman replied with a small grin before saying.

"I'm sorry Mason but unlocking your 'hidden talent' took a lot out of me so I can't hold you in here for much longer." The world gradually got more and more disorientated as time went by with the two

"That's fine Rose, thank you again for anything. I'll find some way to make it up to you I promise." Mason said with a wide smile on his face

"Ill take you up on that promise. Happy birthday again Mason.. And sorry about the pain…" She smiled as she said the last part under her breath which Mason picked up on.

"Wait, what was about pain?" Mason asked terrified of what to come and saw the older woman trying to mouth some words but no sound was coming out as he drifted off back into his dream….

* * *

What is Masons new ability? Will he get together with Ruby or Blake? Or maybe a new girl will come by? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Ze-wait a minute...

* * *

So that's a some what healthy portion of a chapter.. Sorry it took so long I had some things to do and I'm already working on the next chapter so...yea.. Reviews and stuff are still really helpful and much appreciated! And thanks to 'Golden Sheath' For the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth installment of The Guardian Angels Tale! Enjoy the long chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Initiation day**

Something was stirring in Masons dream as a mysterious, unwanted urge was creeping into his mind. The thought of the faunus protesters came into his dream. Mason appeared standing beside the fanus and 'saw' the protesters holding pickup signs saying that they want to be treated as people too but humans were screaming and throwing trash at them. The sight sickened him, he wanted the humans to stop but Mason couldn't move and only struggle.

"Is this a dream? Why can't I move?' Why can't I-" Mason asked himself before the humans started to panic. A group of armed soldiers with swords and rifles started to shoot and kill the humans that threw trash at the protesters. Everyone was in a panic including the faunus, scattering in fear and terror and Mason could only watch in horror.

"Stop?! What does this accomplish?!" Mason started to scream at the murderers but they couldn't hear him. Everyone either ran away in terror or lied on the floor in their own blood and soon Mason felt something. It was a slight burning in his back like someone was holding a flame right beside it. The pain soon worsened as time passed by as the burning sensation grew worse and at a faster rate. Mason couldn't even hold his back or even collapse in pain, only grit his teeth and endure it. All the soldiers were just waiting around, glaring at the bodies as they began to laugh.

"HAH! That'll show those filthy humans!" One of the soldiers said laughing with his comrades

"What a bunch of scum!" Another one said not too long after a small air ship came and landed in a clearing that wasn't covered in bodies.

"Well here's our ride! And about time too!" The soldiers were in joy as they walked into the air ship except one man. The man looked about Masons age and wore a Black and white suit with white body armour. On the back of his armour there was a symbol, a beasts head with horns and three scratches across its face. It was the symbol of the White Fang. He had a mask that covered the front of his face except the mouth but there was something about this man. The man had a horrified look as he stared at the scattered bodies and tears started to fill his face but he didn't let out a cry or any kind of scream, just silence like a daze.

"Hey rookie! Get your ass on the ship or were leaving without you!" A White Fang Soldier shouted from the air ship. The man at the grounds quickly snapped out of his daze and ran back towards the airship without looking back at the fallen bodies. All Mason did was stare at the sight of the man running towards his allies as the pain immediately worsened again. It had felt like someone stabbed Mason in both of his shoulders, the pain never stopped as it remained constant while Mason screamed all he could but no one could hear him.

"Why is this happening to me!?" The boy screamed as a voice echoed out to him

"Mason! Wake up! C'mon man wake up! Wake up!" The voice was calling out to him. Mason was still writhing in pain as the location started to blur and meld together. The voice was still calling to him, bringing him back.

It was then Mason awoke in a spasm of cold sweats and almost screaming rising up from his sleeping bag but there was a hand over his mouth. The sight of the hand Mason immediately grabbed it pulling away from his face before seeing it was Jaune in his blue bunny pyjamas with a scared look on his face.

Jaune was sitting cross-legged beside him whispering to him before a shocked look towards Mason as he slowly pointed towards him.

"Are you okay Mason? I heard you were saying things in your sleep and I thought something had hap-Oh.."

Mason was wondering what he could have meant as he looked around the room to see that everyone was still asleep as it was still night before looking towards him self. He stared at the clothes he was wearing, his shirt was on the ground beside him ,completely ripped from the back. Stunned from the ripped shirt he was once wearing he looked towards Jaune who still had a shocked look on his face pointing towards his back which Mason soon reached his hand around his back and felt something. Mason soon turned to look at was behind him at was faced with utter shock. Behind him was black, large wings. Lost for words Mason could only stand up full in shock as Jaune stood up and backed away a little bit as Mason took a closer view to the wings behind him. The wings were both individually attached to his back, between his shoulders with black as night feathers covering the wings frame and being tall enough as it curved and reached the top of his neck while descending down reaching to his waist. The wings also extended outward a bit past his shoulder length. Mason began to see if they were real and proceeded to pull on the wings and pulled out a single feather causing him to quietly yelp in pain. They were real. He than started to see if he could move them and began to move some of his muscles until he extended his wings outwards stretching farther than his arm length. Meanwhile Mason was checking out this new 'attachments', Jaune was still in shock with a 'o' shaped mouth.

"W-wh-what are those?" Jaune stuttered as he began to walk closer

"Wings apparently." Mason sighed being unfazed being thinking that this was Roses doing, not to mention this explains the intense back pain

"Why do you have those?"

"Supposedly they were a gift."

"W-What? How- what?"

"I'll tell you later but for now, a problem has come into mind…"

"W-Which is?"

"None of my shirts fit me now.."

"That's your problem?"

"Well I don't think everyone would let me walk around the school half naked, now would they?" Mason sarcastically whispered

"I guess not… Wait! I have a idea." Jaune had a idea as he walked towards his sleeping bag

"What is it?"

"I have a sweater I could give you. It has a weird design that I think will fit you with your wings." Jaune then handed Mason a dark blue sweater. There was nothing special about this sweater other than a zipper, hood, and two slices from the top with a button holding them together.

"You don't have to give it to me Jaune, I could always find something else before everyone wakes up."

"I insist Mason. I wont need it so it would be better if you wore it. Y'know so you don't walk around the school half naked. You don't need all the ladies now do you?" Jaune jokingly mocked Mason as he handed him the sweater.

"Thanks Jaune, you're a really good friend. Now I'm definitely getting you new pyjamas, but for now you should probably go back to sleep. I'm gonna go take a shower and think over some things." Mason graciously took the sweater as Jaune tiredly slumped back into his sleeping bag without saying another word. The shaggy haired boy soon put the sweater down as he started to pack up. He rolled up his sleeping bag and set it against the wall with his brown rucksack and started rummaging through the bag, pulling out a pair of new boxers, a dark pair of jeans, socks, green towel, his shoes and also brought his scythe with him. Mason slowly crept through the ballroom full of sleeping students trying to not wake them as he stepped into the washroom. The washroom wasn't as big as there was 5 shower heads, 6 stalls, and 5 sinks with no one inside. The boy then set down his clothes and towels as he started to undress to take a shower. He took a quick, warm shower as he still examined his newly found wings, while the wings were being drenched in water Mason idiotically began to flap his wings causing the wind generated to be sent back to him causing him to shiver. After showering Mason began to quickly, yet firmly dry off his body excluding the wings before he began to roughly dry his shaggy hair. Finished drying, Mason put on his new clothes except the hoodie Jaune gave him and started to violently flap his wings getting them dry as he was slightly getting pushed back by the force they were creating.

'These wings are friggin awesome! I wonder what else they could do? Wait… How do I fly?" The boy started to think to himself of the cool things he could do if he had the time not noticing someone enter the washroom.

"Holy shit! Demon! It's the fuckin grim reaper!" The guy only saw the black wings before screaming at the top of his lungs like a little girl and running out of the room leaving Mason with a somewhat questionable look.

'Well that kind of happened… Maybe some people wont be as cool as Jaune was with the wings..' thought Mason as walked he walked out of the bathroom with the sweater under his arm to see something unexpected but he probably should have saw coming.

* * *

What he saw as he stepped out was everyone who was once sleeping were now awake and huddled around the door curious to see what could come from the door and only found Mason, only wearing jeans, socks, and holing a dark blue sweater not to mention he had giant ass wings of pure darkness attached to his back. The looks were a bit mixed being either shock, curiosity, fascination, and some blushing faces from some of the huntresses in training. Gazing at all the faces it would normally freak someone out and Mason was no exception, he quickly shoved aside some people and booked it towards the exit with a little help of his aura leaving everyone in the dust who just quickly started to chat with themselves and get ready for today as some late risers started to get up including a very sleepy Jaune and Ruby. Over the commotion Jaune saw what was happening and could only think 'Mason…' before walking over to a tired Ruby.

"Morning Ruby." Jaune said mid yawn, and stretching

"G'morning Jaune sleep well?" asked Ruby as she got out of her sleeping bag cocoon

"I guess… If it weren't for Mason…"

"What did Mason do?"

"He was having a nightmare and then things kind of happened.." He then let out a big sigh

"What things? Like he wet himself?" Ruby giggled

"No. God no! You'll see. I gotta admit though it is by far the coolest thing I have ever seen." Jaune teased

"What?! Okay! Now you got to tell me!"

"You can go find him yourself, for me I'm gonna get a few more minutes of sleep." He yawned once more before walking back to his bag.

"Uh, well okay then Jaune. Just make sure you get up soon, I heard yesterday that their serving pancakes today." She said as she let out a small yawn and started to get dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile..

* * *

Mason sprinted down the halls with the thorn clinging to his skin and silently moved with the help of his aura, dodging past people walking in the hallways as his stomach started to grumble.

'I should find the cafeteria..' Mason thought to himself and began to slow down to a casual walk. He remembered where the cafeteria was from the tour yesterday and slowly walked in before he stopped himself at the doorway.

'I should also probably put on the sweater now too..' He sighed as he began to put on the sweater. The sweater wasn't as comfortable as he would hope being that he doesn't have anything underneath and the two slots that his wings could fit through at the top of the sweater felt weird on the wings but at least no one can comment on him being shirtless (only the cool ass wings now though). Mason stepped into the cafeteria to notice that there wasn't as many people in there seeing how big it was. He glanced around and saw a pancake stand where he gleefully walked over to, rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, and prepared two slices of white, fluffy deliciousness slathered in a golden maple syrup. Now starving looking at the food Mason quickly found a seat by himself and began to dig in, and then people started to come in… There were either the extremely hungry like Mason who went straight for the pancakes and devoured them, the too tired to do anything people who got their food and then promptly fell asleep as soon as they got to the seats, and then their were the fully aware, people who took notice to the winged man. Eating his first slice of heaven Mason started to hear people gossiping about him and not in a good way…

"Woah! Who's that guy and what's with his wings?!"

"Are those even real? What a freak!"

"I saw him when he got out of the washroom, do you think he's single?"

"Are you serious? He's a freak don't even go near him!"

The students were whispering about him and Mason could even hear them as he felt their eyes pierce through him. This cool gift he thought was absolutely astonishing was only seen as horrifying by everyone else and he quickly raised his wings above him to try to block the sights of the students but only made his situation worsen.

"See! They are real! That's so cool!"

"Shut up dude! He's a freak!"

"B-but.."

"Freak."

"**Freak.**"

"**Freak.**"

These words pierced him like sabers and felt like acid, hearing each time someone saying the word 'freak'.

'This is some birthday huh? Do they think I cant hear them? ' Words and thoughts began to barrage the teen as he held his head terrified until he felt something. A hand rubbed the wings causing Mason to jump scared and lower his wing to see who was touching him, making the hand retract quickly.

"See Ren they are real! He can totally become the Nora-mobile!" Shouted the first figure in front of him. It was a rather short woman being a little bit taller than Ruby. She had short orange hair and turquoise eyes and wore a collared black vest that ended around her waist with a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm carrying a rather large stack of pancakes lathered in syrup. The woman also wore matching fingerless gloves and a pink skirt that started at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces with a symbol of a hammer and lightning on it.

"Nora, you shouldn't say that… Maybe you shouldn't get these extra pancakes…." Another figure teased the girl.

"Noooo! I'm sorry Ren!"

"Don't apologies to me…"

"Oops! Your right! Sorry winged guy! I'm Nora Valkyrie and that's my best friend since childhood Lie Ren but you can just call him Ren." The bubbly girl gestured towards her self with one hand and one to her friend behind her who was also carrying a large amount of pancakes. The man behind the orange haired girl was a lot taller than her with long black hair and a ponytail that ends midway down his back with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair with his eyes being the same colour. He had a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black gold trimming that goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar and pink cuffs. He also wore a black under sleeves beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Do you mind if we sit down beside you?" The man asked

"U-um.. Not at all… I-I'm Mason Scyther. It's nice to meet you." Mason managed to say as he began to lower his wings back to their normal state while the woman sat down besides Mason and the man sat across from her on the other side of the table. The orange haired girl began to eat her pancakes barely even chewing them while the well dressed boy was carefully cutting then eating each bite.

"Hey Mason ole' pal do you think you can give me a ride with your wings?" The girl beside him bluntly blurted out slapping him on the wings which Mason barely felt

"U-um.. If we have the time.. And if I learn how to fly then maybe.." Mason was still nervous but the girl didn't detect it and continued on.

"Really?! Pinkie promise? I know! I can help teach you to fly!" The girl seemed a bit childish and stuck out her pinkie towards him but he didn't really mind, she was already ten times better then everyone else.

"Pinkie promise." Mason responded gladly shaking her pinkie with his, ignoring that last comment

"Sorry about Nora, she's normally like thi-" The man across the table was apologizing before he was cut off

"Hey are you gonna eat that pancake?" Nora pointed towards Masons last slice of pancake

"I really don't mind at all. It's good to see a friendly faces around here." Mason responded as he slid his plate towards her which caused her to squeal and quickly munched down his slice

"Eeeee! Thanks you so much wing boy!"

"U-um can you just call me Mason?" Mason felt uneasy with the name calling about his wings and the bubbly girl picked up on it.

"I'm sorry Mason! Please don't break our pinkie promise!" She then began to hug mason with one arm making him even more uncomfortable

"D-don't worry about it Nora. I intend to keep my promises." Mason sheepishly said as she broke from the hug still filled with joy

"Yay!" She shouted causing the whole cafeteria to look over again while Mason lifted his wings a bit nervously.

"Nora you should be a bit more quiet." Ren cut in noticing Masons discomfort with all their eyes surrounding their table

"Sorry Ren.. Now what are we gonna do to make sure we get on the same team?" The bubbly girl asked with a mouthful of pancake

"I know we can bribe the headmaster! No that wont work he owns the school!" suggested Nora Who then started listing other things causing a small smile to rise in Masons face and made Ren let out a small sigh. Ren then slide the rest of his pancakes over to her to shut her up.

"Yay! Thanks Ren!" She gleefully cheered accepting as the two boys only sighed watching her devour her newly added breakfast .

'These two seem really nice… I can only hope the other guys can be so nice..' Mason thought to himself in a deep thought before standing up and saying

"It's been really nice meeting the two of you but I think I'm gonna head out to locker rooms… I still need to grab my armour and stuff for the initiation…" Said the shaggy haired teen as he began to stand up

"We were actually heading there right as soon as Nora's done her-" Ren gestured a glance towards Nora who had just finished her last slice

"Or right now then.." The long haired boy corrected himself as he slowly got up. The new trio soon got up and started the walk to the locker room. Both Mason and Ren calmly walked along the hallways silently enjoying the company while Nora was happily skipping and humming along the way. As they entered the locker room it was completely empty except for the lockers of coarse. Ren and Nora's locker were closer to the entrance so both of them gave Mason a good bye wave as they opened their lockers and soon equipped their weapons while Nora was still blurting out strategies of finding each other. Masons locker on the other hand was farther down the room beside a support pillar in the middle of the room. As he input his code to the locker and opened it he grabbed his equipment being his chest plate without the back plating, two silver shoulder pads and two fingerless gloves that extend to the elbow. Mason carefully put on his armour trying to make it as comfortable as possible as the sweater Jaune gave him still felt odd even with the sleeves rolled up without any undershirt. While putting on the armour he heard more and more people coming in to prepare for initiation and felt his self tense up at the thought of re-living the incident in the cafeteria, that is, before grabbed him on the shoulder causing him to jump and turn around smacking the hand off his shoulder with his wings and quickly reached for his weapon behind him. Mason who was once scared and shocked turned into a warm smile seeing his first friend here, Ruby Rose.

"S-Sorry Ruby you kind of startled me there…" Mason let out a sigh as he retracted his hand from his scythe

"It kind of was my fault grabbing you but I needed to know for sure if was you, seeing that you had a sudden change in appearance since yesterday." The red cloaked girl sheepishly said gesturing towards the wings

"S-so you noticed…"

"Who could miss your giant bonified-badass wings?!" She seemed really fascinated with them…

"Y-you like them?"

"Of coarse! Can I um…Feel them?" Ruby sounded a bit embarrassed asking but returned with a happy grin as Mason hesitantly nodded and turned his back towards Ruby, spreading his wings fully as she then started to feel around excitedly. Mason could feel every time she carefully moved her fingers across his wings until she touched the base of the wings connected to Masons back causing him to jump a little making Ruby snap her hand back quickly.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Ruby quickly apologized

"N-not at all, I guess it's a bit sensitive there." Mason reassured her as he turned around

"They do feel really soft though." she commented with a small grin

"Really?"

"Totally! They felt like little clouds! Anyway I gotta go get the Crescent Rose so I'll be back in a couple minutes." Ruby let out a small grin before heading back to her locker where a supposedly tired Yang was.

Mason was putting the finishing touches moving around his armour when he hear an argument brewing behind him.

"You again?" groaned the voice. The boy immediately knew who it was, Weiss Schnee.

"It's nice to meet you Jaune-" An unknown voice stepped in only to be cut off

"So Weiss, I could not help but over hear your fondness of me the other day." The boy flourished with confidence

'If Jaune and Weiss are together that can only mean one thing. Chaos..' The shaggy hair teen thought to himself as he walked over. As Mason walked over the conversation escalated.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked in-between Jaune and the figure

"Not in slightest Snow Angel." Jaune commented as it made Mason laugh a bit alerting the 3 to him as he walked beside the group.

"Hey Mason." greeted Jaune with a friendly smile

"A-Are those wings?!" Weiss questioned him in shock

"Ummm, yea?"

"Why do you have wings?!" She asked again

"Why not?" Replied Mason in humorous, smart-ass tone. He really didn't like her.

Ignoring Mason, Weiss continued with the conversation pointing towards the figure. She had red hair in a ponytail that went down to waist-length and had green eyes (almost the same as Masons). She was quite taller and muscular than Weiss but still a bit shorter than Jaune. The girl wore a light-brown, strapless armour top that looked split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. She also had a red, A-line miniskirt that ended mid-thigh and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms, elaborate bronze greaves that start below mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. A notable look was she wore a large bronze gorget around her neck, a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm and a bronze circlet around her head.

"This, Is Pyrrha Nikos." The white haired girl then gestured to the girl behind her

"Hello again and hello to you too!" She then waved towards the two boys

"Pyrrha graduated top class at Sanctum." Weiss added

"Never heard of it.." Jaune replied with a glassy glare

"She's won the 'Minstrel Regional tournaments four years in a row, a new record!" boasted Weiss

"The what?" both Mason and Jaune asked confused

"She's on the front of every 'Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box'!" Weiss then started to flail her hands in the air while Jaune realized it with a gasp

"That's you!? They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Jaune showed a wide excited grin

"Yeah, It was pretty cool sadly the cereal isn't really good for you.." The red haired girl add modestly

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think your in the position to be asking her to be on your team?" Weiss snapped coldly

"I guess not.. Sorry-" The blond headed boy sunk his head in shame/embaressment

"Actually Jaune I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha reassured him

"Ooh, stop it." He was back to his happy state of mind

"Seriously? Please stop it. This kind of behaviour isn't supposed to be encouraged." Weiss added

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on for team Jaune! Spots are filling up quick, now I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I could pull a couple strings find a place for you, what you say?" Jaune asked leaning in a little bit too close than normally necessary

"Alright! That's a bit too close… Pyrrha, a little help please.." Weiss hinted to the red haired girl who promptly threw a red/gold spear pinning Jaune from his hood against Masons locker.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said showing concern for the boy who flew into a locker before a announcement came on.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." The voice announced as most of the students started to walk out of the locker room including Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Well it was nice meeting you, um…" Pyrrha waved back towards Mason

"Mason Scyther." He called back

"It was nice meeting you Mason." She sounded really sincere

"Same here Pyrrha."

The 3 students then walked over to the locker that still had Jaune pinned onto as the red haired girl sternly removed the spear from his hood dropping him to the floor.

"It was nice meeting you!" The red headed girl gleefully cheered

"Ugh, likewise.." moaned Jaune as the two sisters, Ruby and Yang walked over to Mason and Juane

"Having some trouble there, Lady Killer?" Yang Jokingly asked as both Ruby and Mason offered their hands to helk

"I don't understand…My dad said all women look for is confidence.. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune groaned to himself

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." The blonde teased as she teased as she walked away. The two who are left, helped Jaune up and supported him as they walked towards the cliff.

* * *

As the trio made their way to the cliffs everyone was already lined up on what seemed to be platforms and the edge of the cliff and the 3 took their places on the far right (Mason being on the very end with Jaune to the left of him) to see a giant forest that looked like it went on for miles. All the students waited around patiently until Professor Ozpin walked in with Glynda Goodwitch close by.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest." Ozpin started

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teens, well allow us to put to put a end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates…Today." Ms. Goodwitch added in

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." stated Professor Ozpin

"W-What!?" Ruby screamed in fear which made Mason show a little grin before it came to him.

'W-wait… Who am I gonna get partnered with?! How many people are even here?!' Mason began to shake as he turned slightly towards the teens beside him

'One... Two… three… seventeen people including me… four people for a team so… Wait what!? Why is there one extra!? So someone isn't gonna have a partner or even a team!? Did they miscount or-' The shaggy hair teen was in a deep thought over the teens who was then startled when Ozpin began to speak again

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die…You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and Grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" His speech finished

"Y-Yeah, u-um sir?" Jaune tried to ask him but it looked like he was ignoring him

"Good now.. As for your Mr. Scyther seeing that you can just avoid all the obstacles with your new 'equipment', you will have five minutes in the air before you will be forced to land. Take your positions." He added which caused all the other teens to look at what the Professor was talking about

"How am I going to get forced to land?" inquired Mason with a questionable look ignoring all the eyes on him now

"Ms. Goodwitch here is a terrific shot.. Unless you're trying you luck.." His voice sounded entertained and interested when he gestured to the instructor behind him who only gave Mason a strong, intimidating glare

"N-No not at all.. I was just.. Wondering.." The teen managed to say with a forced smile trying to hold down the internal fear. It didn't take long for the launching to begin as one by one teens were flung by the platforms into the deep forest.

"U-uh sir I got a um question… So this landing strategy… What is it, you're dropping us off or something?" Jaune inquired

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said in a more serious tone

"Oh I uh see… So did you like hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own strategy."

"Uh-huh…That.."

'Jaune is probably gonna die… It was nice knowing him… I wonder what would happen if I charged my legs with aura and launch…'

"So what exactly is a landing strateg-eeeeeeee!" Was the last thing heard from the scraggly blonde as he was sent flying, flailing into the air. It was soon to be Masons turn to be flung into the Emerald forest as the gears under the platform started to windup.

"This should be fun.." Mason muttered to himself while he adjusted his scarf to fit over his nose and mouth and slowly charged his legs with a black fiery aura before the platform flung him with the adjusted power of his aura sending him flailing soaring high in the sky.

"AAAAAHH! Holy **shit**! **Bad **idea! **Very bad** idea! This is **WAY** too high! I **am** going to die!" Mason began to scream at the top of his lungs as he flew higher and further than any of the other teens.

'Wait a god damn second… I am so stupid… I have wings…' the thought came to him as he soon leveled out in the air. The teen soon spread his wings almost immediately slowing down as he began to slowly glide through the air while the other students soon entered the canopy of the forest.

'Heh. This isn't so bad. It almost looks peaceful even though I'm gonna be fighting for my life as soon as I lan- wait… how long have I been up here…?' Thoughts soon began to rush into Masons head as he tried to think of how long he was in the air for..

'Okay…Okay… Just think… I guess I've been up here for quite some time so I guess its time for me to lan-'

Suddenly the shaggy haired teen was hit in the back, sending him lower into the air. Mason turned to see that a barrage of purple shaded colour projectiles aiming at him at a terrifyingly fast speed.

"Aw shit this is gonna hurt! How do I turn!? I need to land now!" grunted Mason as he was hit by another projectile. Soon the teen dived down trying to land as quickly as possible to try and dodge the projectiles but to no avail as trying to reduce the damage he used his wings to cover his body taking in the damage and dropping to the ground faster. The purple missiles soon landed a direct hit on his wings shoving him straight into the trees, destroying them completely, and scattering splinters of wood everywhere before he soon into the hard, cold grass.

"Oh my god I missed you so much ground!*Huff**Huff* Okay… Body check." He muttered retracting his wings back as he slowly got up. Mason began to pat off any dirt/dust off of his clothes as he began to examine his body. Everything seemed to be okay, just a few scratches which Mason easily healed through his aura and quickly turned to his wings.

'I guess these are pretty tough soaking up that much damage… These things are getting better and better by the minute! Though everyone else don't think the same…' the shaggy haired teen thought as he started to flap his wings to see if they were damaged. He then began to walk in a random direction as he tightened his scarf and soon pulled out his scythe from his back giving him the warm feeling it generates. It was a boring walk for Mason as he trudged through the woods looking for the temple said to carry the relics he needs until he heard footsteps from a nearby bush and soon turned into quiet rustling.

"H-Hello? Who's in there? Why don't you come out?" Mason inquired readying his weapon as he slowly sneaked beside the brush only to be encountered by a flurry of claws as a beast jumped out. The creature looked to be at least 2 and a half meters tall and stood on its hind legs. It had black fur, bone-like spikes that protruded its arms and spine, a white, bone-like mask that covered the top of its head and pure red eyes. These creatures are commonly known as Beowolves with razor sharp claws and are creatures of Grimm. The beowolf started to roar lunged at Mason who rolled out of the way and went to the offensive. He began to charge as the beowolf started to run on all fours and lunged once more towards Mason to only get its torso to get sliced in half from his scythe.

"Wow… That went well…? I thought that would go a lot wors-" Mason sighed to himself as he heard multiple roars and trampling throughout the bushes. Soon a horde of 5 beowolves started to surround Mason and the dead beowolf corpse before letting out a large ear piercing howl. Each beowolf slowly paced around the teen and scanned him before they charged one by one.

'The forest isn't the best place for a large fight like this…I need to find a clearing of some sort while saving my aura.. Then I can deal with this problem.' Mason thought to himself dodging the strikes of the unrelenting beowolves and even killing one of them when it got too close to him. The teen began to slowly back off and then make a sprint deeper into the forest, searching for any sign of a clearing. After sprinting for a couple minutes with the beowolves not far behind, Mason found a rather large field of grass where he could take on the rest of the creatures but he wasn't the only one in the field. In the rather large field there was another fight going on except there wasn't another student. It was a white beowolf that was being attacked by several other black beowolves. Unlike the others, the white beowolf was standing at least 4 meters tall, towering over the others with giant claws that ripped into two of the beowolves beside it. It didn't have any bone-like spikes sticking out of its body but it did have a grey mask of bone covering its head with red hints lining through its blue eyes. Masons full tailed sprint soon stopped dead in its tracks staring at the behemoth of a creature forgetting that he was being chased. The beowolves that were chasing Mason ran past shoving him aside to pursue the white beowolf.

'What in the hell is that thing?! Why the fuck are they attacking each other!? Aren't they on the same team?' questions started to flood into Masons head as he stared in shock as the white beowolf started to shred through the black beowolves who soon began to overrun it in numbers.

'Well that's one way of getting rid of them… But I kind of want to see how powerful it is…' Then with out hesitation the teen charged his legs in aura and began to charge, cleanly slicing through the black beowolves with the giant scythe. The beowolves who were strong in numbers were slowly being picked off by the hunter and the white beowolf and soon retreated after getting slaughtered leaving the two killers alone in the clearing. The only two left were in a deadly standoff, as the white beowolf began to pace around Mason on all fours studying him. The teen who only had a few scratches stood his ground cautiously keeping an eye on the behemoth of a creature who had received a few cuts covering small patches of its white fur in a crimson red. A silent standoff was soon interrupted by a loud growl from the white beowolf as it slowly lowered its head before it ran back into woods leaving Mason with a questionable look.

"What…Even…That was a major let down" Mason sighed as he heard another large roar from behind him.

"Eugh…What no-!?" he managed to say before getting knocked away further away destroying a couple more trees and stopped on a forth tree. The teen slowly got up shaken as he stared at his assailant across the field. It was way bigger than a beowolf as it looked like a giant, bulky bear also known as a ursa. It still had black fur and bony spikes on its back and arms along with the bone-mask but it also had bony plating scattered over its body and encasing its right arm for protection. The ursa didn't even hesitate before sprinting sluggishly on all fours towards a semi-dizzy teen.

"Okay, that one hurt… Okay you oversized grizzly bear… Lets do this!" yelled Mason as he shook his head and removed the scarf from his mouth trying to focus on the giant ursa charging at him roaring. The teen jumped back as the giant bear swung his bone encased arm towards him, shattering the ground where Mason once stood.

'It looks slow but that arm would kill me if it got a good hit off… I'll try to get behind it without burning up much aura..' he thought as he stared at the small crater.

Within a second Mason sprinted head on towards the ursa relying on his speed and dodged the massive club like arm, moving behind it delivering a few slashes to its back before jumping back causing the creature to roar in pain and slash behind it hitting nothing. This time, the ursa started to attack with flourish of slashes which Mason quickly evaded until the ursa swung its gauntlet arm into Masons stomach sending him straight into a tree, dropping his weapon. The lone ursa began to loudly roar at its opponent before slowly walking towards the downed teen who was struggling to get up.

'Shit my legs aren't moving! I need to get up before I-' Mason tried to get up as the beast was only a mere feet away raising its arm for the final kill

"Die!" Mason shut his eyes and prepared for the worst as he heard the ursa swung for him and only heard silence.

'Did I die already?' Mason thought as he slowly opened his eyes shocked. There before the giant ursa was the white beowolf who was holding the gauntlet of the bear with both arms pushing it away with force before slicing it off at the shoulder. The ursa let out a large roar in pain as it swung its only arm cleaving the beowolfs arm covering it in a crimson red as it let out a ear piercing screech. The two beasts made one final charge towards each other, with the white beowolf being faster slashed off the ursas head in one final hit as its body collapsed on the ground. Silence met the air once more between the bloodied beowolf and the downed hunter before the beowolf slowly staggered towards Mason. It only stared into the teens terrified eyes as it was only a foot away. The beast slowly laid down beside the fallen hunter and nuzzled its nose against Masons stomach making him flinch and wince in pain causing the beowolf to retract its head violently

'Is it worried about me?' He thought to himself

"I-I'm fine see?" He weirdly re-assured to the beast as a black fiery aura started to cover his stomach area and he slowly stumbled to get up.

"I just needed to restore a bit of my aura." The teen then gave it a friendly smile as the beast slowly got up as well but staggered holding its arm in the air

"You got pretty messed up to… How bout I heal those wounds for you?" Mason asked as he slowly approached the beowolf who only backed of and growled

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. We did save each others lives back there… Can you even understand me?" The teen stopped persueing the creature and raised his hands in the air showing he held no items. The white beowolf began to scan him looking at him with its blue eyes before lowering its head and slowly approached the hunter.

"So you do understand me. Okay, this might sting a little okay but please bear with it." Masons arm began to glow a faint black as his hand began to run over the huge gash on the beowolfs arm. The fur on its body was rough but still felt really smooth as he slowly healed the wound. Once the wound was fully healed Mason was a bit worn out from burning all that aura but it was worth it, he healed the creature that saved him from death even though it was a creature of Grimm.

"See all better now! But I cant do anything about the blood though.." Mason re-assured the beast again as it slowly lowered its leg and stood on it. Suddenly the creature broke out into a full-tailed sprint throughout the clearing doing a couple laps before stopping beside Mason again on its hind legs. The beowolf grabbed Masons shoulders before he could react and brought him close into what seemed to be a hug.

'What in the-! Its hugging me? Is this thing really a beowolf?' He thought as he was grabbed, hugged, and soon was released from its grasp

"I see you're really friendly… Maybe I should give you a name.. How about… Blizzard?" The teen asked the beowolf who slightly nodded to the question.

"Great! Okay then Blizzard…" Mason started to look around the forest as Blizzard gave tilted its head looking at him

"Do you know where the abandoned temple is? Its like a giant broken building that probably has something shiny in it." The teen asked as he tried to gesture the shape of a building with his hands trying to picture it meanwhile the white beowolf began to nod and began to slowly walk into the forest looking back to him.

"I'll take that as a yes! Just let me grab my weapon first." He excitedly cheered as he looked around for his scythe as he found it laying beside the tree he was knocked into. He quickly picked it up, transformed it back into its compact form and slung it over his back as he followed his white companion.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

At Beacon cliffs both Professor Ozpin and Ms. Glynda Goodwitch were monitoring the students progress by a tablet and a shitload of cameras.

"Our last pair has been formed sir, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy I cant possibly imagine those two getting along. Still he's still probably better off than miss Nikos…" Glynda informed him as he only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat… Also sir, we have lost a visual on Mr. Scyther when he encountered a ursa major.. Maybe we shouldn't have shot him down… I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current pace they should reach the temple in just a few minutes, speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? Professor Ozpin?" Ms. Goodwitch walked over to see that Ozpin was looking over one of the tablet not answering the question.

* * *

Back to the main story!

* * *

It wasn't a long walk before Blizzard had led the hunter into another clearing where in the center was a giant, circle building laid in ruins and vines. The two cautiously walked over to the ruins and saw what seemed to be at least 20 small stone pillars holding objects.

'Chess pieces? These are the relics we were supposed to retrieve? Some of these are missing too… Which one should I take?' He thought as he scanned around the buildings before turning to his companion

"H-Hey Blizzard which one do you think-" Mason started to ask before he saw the white beowolf already staring a gold chess piece

"You like that one? Okay then!" He then walked over to the piece Blizzard was staring at and picked it up. A gold kings piece. After picking up the chess piece the white beowolf began to look around frantically

"You okay there Blizzard? Is it more Grimm?" Mason asked as he and the beowolf began to scan the surroundings before Blizzard let out a large roar before turning to Mason startling him a bit. The white beowolf slowly approached the shaggy haired hunter before gripping him into another bear sized hug that was a bit longer than before.

"Oh-Um-Okay…" Was all he could say before he was dropped to the ground gently and soon the great white beowolf sprinted back into the forest on all fours leaving the young teen in the ruins.

'I guess it was just saying goodbye… Maybe I should wait around in case someone else made it here without a partner… What should I do in the meantime? Let's see what these wings can really do..' Mason started thought himself as he tightened his scarf over his nose and began to slowly flap his wings. With each motion of his wings he could feel a hard push against the air and gradually pushed harder with his wings until the force managed to push him back a bit. Seeing himself get pushed back a bit Mason realized that he could pull off flying around in the air and slowly charged his legs with aura preparing to launch. With one final push the shaggy haired teen flew into the air soaring higher every second until he hit the peak. Hitting the peak of his jump, Mason extended his wings as he descended to glide around above the temple until he began to push off with his wings rising a bit higher each time.

'Okay, now that I got 'flying' down… How do I turn..?' He thought as he was soaring further away from the clearing. It was only a matter of time before he learned the amazing power of turning while flying by leaning in different directions. While flying through the air Mason could hear a faint voice calling to him from ground level.

"Hey! Moptop! Down here!" The voice yelled out

'There's only one person so far to call me Moptop…' He thought to himself as he looked down. It was the golden blonde Yang waving both of her arms in the air and that girl with the bow Blake who was just looking up at the teen from the ruins as he landed beside them.

"Hey Yang. Hey Blake what's up?" Mason asked as he lowered his scarf and tightened it

"We just got here, how about you?" Yang responded with as they were still looking around the podiums

"Same here… I just thought I could learn a few stuff while I wait but guessing now… I think I might be the dude with no partner.."

"So..The relics are chess pieces..So I guess we should pick one… Which one did you pick Maso-" Blake asked but stopped after she and Yang turned to Mason

"Uh, Mason? Are you okay?" She asked pointing towards him

"Y-Yeah why wouldn't I be oka- Oh…" Mason began to look around his body to find he had two large blood stains across the sides of his sweater.

"Shit dude. You ok?" The blonde asked worriedly

"Yeah totally. This isn't my blood anyway. I cant even believe I didn't notice this." He reassured them as he started to take off his armour.

'God damn it Blizzard… Sorry Jaune..' the shaggy haired teen sighed as he remembered of when he got bear hugged by the giant beowolf with its bloodied arm

"So did you guys pick a piece yet?" Mason asked as he quickly took his blood stained sweater and threw it on the ground

"Not yet…Hmmmm… How 'bout a cute little pony?" Yang enthusiastically asked raising the gold knight chess piece

"Sure." Blake replied with a small smile

"That wasn't too hard!" boasted the blond as she walked over to Blake

"Well its not like this place is very difficult to find."

"Yeah…" Mason starting to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of his head before stretching out his muscels.

"So what should we do now? Mason-?" Yang turned to Mason and soon turned into a shocked expression

"What? Is there something wron-oh.." The shaggy haired teen looked worried until he saw Yangs face blushing while Blake was trying to hide it but failed terribly staring at Masons chest

"grrrrlll. Now if I only had a camera…" The blonde teased him causing him to turn a bright red

"U-Umm! Can you-" Mason managed to say before he was caught off be a loud, feminine scream that echo'd through the forest.

"Some girls in trouble! Guys did you hear that!? Guys?" Yang asked turning to Mason who just put on his armour and then to Blake was pointing upwards towards a familiar red-cloaked figure falling from the sky.

"Heeeadsss uuuuup!" Ruby yelled falling terrifyingly fast rate

"Hold up I got this!" Mason confidently said before he flew into the air and caught her in mid air

"What in the world were you doing in the-Ooof!" He began to say before he and Ruby were sacked into a nearby tree by a unknown object.

"Ugh, what was that?" The girl asked shaking out her dazed look to find Jaune upside down in the tree with Mason who slowly fell out of the tree dazed as well

"Ahem. Hey guys…" The blonde boy sighed

"What just happen-" A confused Mason began to say before being cut off by explosions coming from the forest. Soon the explosions grew louder until a less armoured ursa busted through the treeline flailing its arms before a small pink explosion came from behind causing the bear to collapse. With the bear collapsed a girl in a pink skirt appeared before the beast with a gleeful smile.

"Yeeehaww!-Aww its broken!" The voice spoke disappointed.

"Nora, please, never do that again." Another figure came out behind the bear winded as he turned to Nora she was already gone and already at the podiums. It only seconds before she grabbed a golden rook piece and placed it on her head and cheered.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle! I'm-"

"NORA!" The voice called back

"Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in on a ursa?" questioned Blake to a somewhat confused Yang who was about to speak but was cut off by another explosion. It was Pyrrah Nikos sprinting out into the clearing with a rather large grimm behind her. The grimm seemed to be several meters long and wide in the appearance of a scorpion. It had a black exoskeleton underneath several white, bone-like plates upon its back with red detailing, 10 orange eyes on its front, two giant pincers covered in plates and a glowing golden stinger. Ignoring the possible threat the two sisters Ruby and Yang tried to share a sister moment.

"Ruby?!" The blonde asked excitedly reaching out for a hug

"Yang!" Ruby replied going for the hug to be blocked by a enthusiastic girl who cut in

"NORA!" She cheered as the two sisters were in shock as Mason slowly trudged over holding his head while the grimm was getting closer

"Did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail?" Blake blatantly asked before Yang exploded in an angry, fiery expression.

"I cant take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!?" She screamed out. Soon almost everyone made it to the group before Ruby tapped her on the shoulder

"Umm, Yang?" she nervously asked as she pointed to the sky towards a extremely large creature. The beast appeared to be a extraordinary large bird. It had pitch black feathers covering its whole body apart from the pale-white mask over its eyes with two sets of razor sharp talons. The bird looked like it was 50 feet long and on its black body there was a white dot holding onto the talon.

"How could you leave me here!?" The voice shouted out to the group.

'Is that Weiss!?' Mason thought as he looked harder at the white figure

"I said 'jump'." Ruby called back

"Shes gonna fall." Blake added

"She'll be fine." nervously muttered Ruby

"She's falling…" Ren blatantly stated as the white haired heiress began to plummet. Everyone began to watch as Weiss fell towards the earth.

"Um… Shouldn't we help her?" The shaggy haired teen asked nervously

"She'll be okay." Ruby reassured him again with a fake smile. Before the heiress hit the ground a figure busted out from the trees and caught her in midair. It was Jaune as be heroically saved her but as a sheer fact that gravity exists in this world the two teens quickly fell as Jaune landed on his stomach and Weiss landed on his back siting up.

"My hero…" The heiress sarcastically snapped

"My back…!" groaned the blonde boy as everyone just looked at the two appauled and it wasn't too long until the giant deathstalker knocked Pyrrha over to the group.

"Great the gangs all here! Now we can all die together!" Yang sarcastically yelled with a large grin on her face

"Not if I can help it!" The red cloaked girl confidently said and without another word she courageously sprinted towards the grimm preparing her weapon but before she could swing the creature already knocked her away.

"D-don't worry! Totally fine!" She stated as she slowly got up and faced the scorpion. Using her scythe, she fired a shot from the barrel towards its face but its bony plating was just too hard. Noticing the defense Ruby began to quickly retreat to the rest of the group as Yang was running towards her. Soon as they were running the giant bird came swooping back behind Ruby hand with a flap of its wings, it send deadly dagger-like feathers that pierced the ground and caught Ruby by the cloak.

"Ruby get out of there!" The blonde girl yelled to her sister as she was stopped dead in her tracks from the feathers blocking her path.

"I'm trying!" Ruby began to tug on her cape but she was still pinned by the cloak while the deathstalker slowly made its way to her and raised its stinger preparing to strike.

"Ruby!" Both Yang and Mason yelled terrified for the worst to come. The shaggy haired teen was charging his legs with his aura and before he could sprint to save Ruby, a white blur soon rushed towards the deathstalker encasing its tail in a wall of ice before it could strike. Ruby, who was holding her head scared and slowly looked up to see a familiar heiress lecturing her. Only a couple minutes passed before everyone was back in the temple and some people were getting unrest less.

"Guys, that things circling back what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked in a slightly worried tone pointing at the giant grimm in the sky

"Look, there's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss stated

"Shes right. Our objective is to grab a artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things" confirmed Ruby

"'Run and live'. Now that is a idea I can get behind!" The blonde boy enthusiastically cheered as the rest of the group moved on to the artifacts. After choosing their pieces it didn't take long for the deathstalker to start to break the ice that in-cased it.

"Time we left." Ren blatantly said

"Right!." Ruby nodded her head as the group began to trek over a hill towards the cliffs. Before everyone got to the top another problem has struck. Another huge cry emitted from the forest as another huge bird-like grimm leaped out of the forest canopy and took flight.

"Oh come on! What pissed that thing off?!" Jaune yelled

"Nevermores are extremely territorial so if anyone disturbed its ground most likely make it angry…" Pyrrha stated now looking at the two birds soaring behind them

'Isnt that were I came from?!' thought Mason worriedly

"U-Umm, I'm pretty sure I'm the one to blame for this one…" The shaggy haired teen admitted with shame

"What!? How?!" Weiss questioned

"Well there was a lot of smashing trees… Mostly me being thrown into them…"

"Was **that** why you were soaked in blood?" Yang now asked worried as the whole group turned to him in shock

"Hey! I told you that blood wasn't mine! C-Can we just run now?!" The teen asked embarrassed

"Hey, u-um… Just wondering Mason… Wheres my sweater?" Jaune asked as he saw Mason was only wearing his armour with the sweater nowhere to be seen

"I-I'll tell you later but for now… Lets just get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Behind the forest temple there was a large path with broken stone buildings covered in moss leading to a giant chasm with towering ruins that reached the top of the cliff and was connected by a small bridge. Reaching only the pathway one of the nevermores flew over the group screeching as it perched ontop of the ruins above the chasm while a deathstalker with another nevermore weren't far behind. The teens quickly put themselves against the mossy buildings and started to prepare each other.

"Well that's just great!" Yang sarcastically yelled as the deathstalker grew closer

"Oh man! Run!" Jaune screamed.

'Were not all gonna make this if this keeps up…I got to do something! If I can only buy them a couple minutes…" Thoughts began to run into Masons head, thinking of ways so that everyone can make it out in one piece but only one idea kept rearing its head into his mind.

"You guys run! I can buy you some time!" The words uncontrollably blurted from his mouth

"Are you insane?! No one can take on a deathstalker and a nevermore alone!" One of the teens shouted at him

"I'll take the nevermore behind us then! It'll be easier with my wings and I still have some aura left! You guys just focus on making it to the cliff and fighting off the other two!" He began to eye down the nevermore flying towards them

"Okay! We'll take care of them! Just don't be a hero! If your in danger just back off! And promise you'll be careful!" That voice was more clearer. It was Ruby with a worried look as she stared at Mason

"I'll do my best Red!" He shouted to reassure her as he started to tie his green scarf around his mouth and nose before taking a deep breath.

*Deep inhale**Deep/loud exhale* "Let's do this!" Masons legs began to charge with aura and charged towards the deathstalker and nevermore (Lets call that one nevermore #1) while the other nevermore (nevermore #2) broke off of the ruins and began to rush the teens flinging its feathers at them.

"Nora distract it!" Ren called out to her which she gleefully replied with a grin. The orange haired girl proceeded to dodge the feathers and pull out what seemed to be a grenade launcher. She then began to fire at the bird while everyone else began to run for a better position. Meanwhile Mason was already near the deathstalker as it drove its stinger into the ground beside the teen. Using the tail to his advantage, Mason ran up the tail and proceeded to lift off of it towards the giant bird above it releasing the aura from his legs. The teen who reached the peak of the jump, was still not as close to the nevermore (#1) as he would want, so he prepared to use his own wings and flew as close to the grimm as possible. As soon as he got into range Mason began to charge his arms and hands with his black, fiery aura and got a strong, firm grip on the beasts neck and began to drive it towards the ground with nevermore let out large screeches before impacting the ground as the teen jumped off of it a couple meters away from the body and looked to see how the others were doing. The rest of the group wasn't doing so well, the bridge that connected the forest to the ruins were broken in half with Ren, Pyrrha and Blake nearest to the ground fighting the deathstalker while Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, and Nora were on the other side against the nevermore (#2). Not paying any attention to his opponent, the nevermore who was driven into the ground made a quick recovery and began to fling its feathers towards an unsuspecting hunter. Turning back towards the nevermore Masons face turned into shock looking at the feathers closing in and could only jump out of the way, receiving a few minor cuts against his legs and one feather ripped off one of his shoulder guards.

"Arrgh! So.. You still got some fight left? Let's do this you over sized turkey!" Mason yelled as he revealed his weapon from behind him, pointing at the landed beast with confidence and anger. The teen began to charge the nevermore only for the grimm to send another barrage of dagger-like feathers. Seeing of what happened last time Mason began to pull up his wings covering him as he stopped in his tracks deflecting the projectiles. Pulling back his wings the teen was immediately knocked into a far stone wall with the breath knocked out of his lungs and dropped his weapon. Falling to the ground the teen struggled to catch his breath only to be hit with another barrage of feathers cutting him a bit more and ripping off the other shoulder guard.

"Holy shit! You're pretty fast their birdie! But lets see if you can handle this!" The teen shouted to the bird before charging his legs with aura, seeing that it was slightly flickering.

'My aura is starting to run out… This'll be fun…" He thought to himself worriedly as he charged the nevermore again faster than before. The shaggy haired teen reached the bird only within seconds switching the aura from his legs into his right arm before punching the giant bird in the face sending it flying into more ruins destroying them completely. The nevermore let out a wail of pain struggling to get out of the carnage before it started to lift off into the sky.

"HEY! You're not allowed to leave without saying goodbye!" The teen yelled at the bird as it took off into the air after it. The grimm looked wounded but still kill hungry as it dove towards Mason about to spear him into the ground. Dodging the attack, Mason flew after it, grabbing it by its legs with aura before flinging it back into the broken rubble. Both dropping towards the ground (one more violently than the other), the teen soon dropped to both knees and hands, trying to catch his breath. Only a few moments later the beast emerged from the rubble in a ear piercing screech as it turned towards the chasm and screamed louder as it began to take off towards the tower. Wondering what caught its attention he turned to look in shock at the sight of what happened to the rest of the group. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Jaune took down the deathstalker with its golden stinger lodged into its head as Ren and Jaune were collapsed on the ground.

'Good job guys!' Mason thought to himself as he looked further towards the chasm.

At the chasm there was Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake who were fighting the other nevermore. The giant grimm was pinned by its tail by ice along side the bottom of the cliff. Nevermore (#2) was struggling to get free screeching but was caught off when suddenly Ruby choked it by the throat with her scythe as she began to run up the cliff, dragging it with her as she bolted up and soon guillotined it on the top edge of the cliff.

'Wow… That was pretty badass…' The shaggy haired teen thought to himself as he got up almost forgetting about his oppenent. The last nevermore hastily flew towards the killer to avenge its comrades at a alarming pace as if it wasn't hurt at all.

"Oh shit! Ruby!"

The shaggy haired teen stumbled a bit getting his footing before racing after the nevermore on foot with his aura that started to flicker more and more. The grimm was already over the towering ruins while Mason was only about to make it to the bride where 4 of the others were.

'Shit! What do I do!? What do I do!? What do I-That's it!' He thought to himself when he thought of a rather stupid/brilliant idea.

"Nora! I need you to hit me towards the cliff side!" Mason bluntly yelled towards the group

"What? If I do that I could-" She started to prepare her weapon as it turned into a sledgehammer and yell back before being cut off

"Just do it Nora! I can take it!" The shaggy haired teen reassured her as she placed her weapon on the ground. Mason then jumped onto the hammer ( as he prepared his own weapon) as she swung it overhand with superhuman stregnth and activating the weapon propelling it and Mason harder. The force of Noras sledgehammer combined with Masons aura sent him sauring at the most terrifyingly speed towards the nevermore who had just landed to confront the red cloaked girl. Before the grimm could do anything Mason already whipped by slashing it left wing clean off and rolled beside Ruby.

"Hey there Red, you guys sure took your time with those other guys… I thought I was going to die at one point…" The shaggy haired honestly said as he got up to see Ruby with a wide cracked smile

"Wow! That was so cool!" She admitted in awe

"You think so? Anyway… We got to deal with this chicken and I'm almost out of aura." He stated as he tried to summon some aura into his hand only to see a faint glow flickering around his hand.

"Well it shouldn't be so hard! You already beat it up somewhat so lets pick up from you started." Ruby enthusiastically cheered on before the two began to point their weapon towards the bird. The fight between the two hunters against the nevermore was more than onesided being that both Ruby and Mason outsped it while using their powers but they only proved to do some small damage.

"Man this thing is tough…" Mason said as he backed off a bit to catch his breath while Ruby was still fighting the grimm who looked staggered

"Don't worry! I got this!" Ruby confidently yelled as she sprinted towards the nevermore who was wasn't staggered but waiting

"Wait Ruby! Don't!" He yelled towards he but it was too late. The red cloaked girl soon jumped towards the bird preparing the final blow before being knocked across the ground fumbling across the ground. The nevermore let out another powerful wail before launching feathers towards the downed huntress with its one wing.

"Ruby get out of there!" Mason screamed as he started to rush towards her as she slowly got up. Ruby began to try to walk only for her to flinch in pain

"I think I spranged my ankle!" She yelled as she prepared herself for the worst

'Please make it! C'mon legs! Make it!' Masons thoughts were getting more and more desperate as he charged towards Ruby before the feather came in. Reaching Ruby he realized didn't have enough time to pull her out of the way so he pulled her towards him and wrapped his wings around her with his back towards the nevermore. Bracing for the impact, the shaggy haired teen held Ruby tighter as two feathers pierced his lower torso causing him to cough up blood into his scarf. Releasing her from his grip Ruby was horrified seeing her friend with his dark-green scarf turning a dark crimson as he fell to one knee with two giant feathers poking out of his back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Mason!?" She sounded terrified as she helped him to his feet

"Just peachy Red… What about you?" He teased her as he lowered his scarf to show a small smile

"How can you be smiling!? Use your aura to heal yourself! Hurry!" Ruby sounded desperate as little tears started to roll down her face

"*Deep inhale**Deep exhale* Aggh! Sorry Ruby but I don't have enough aura to heal myself and kill this thing… So I need you to- *Deep inhale**Deep exhale* Agggh! I just need you to fire at the nevermore okay? Can you do that?" Mason started to scream in pain as he removed the feathers from his back and soon his chest plate amour to see any other damages.

"What are you going to do?! Just wait please! You don't have to-" She started to ramble to be cut off by the other hunter who gripped her shoulders.

"Ruby! Can you do it!?" Mason demanded with a serious tone

"Y-Yes." She replied trying to fight back tears

"I just need you to keep shooting it until its by the edge okay?" He reassured her with another warm smile

"O-O-okay.." Ruby began to point her weapon towards the nevermore and began to fire at it knocking it back slightly each time. Masons body was starting to feel numb as he prepared for the last fight as he charged his legs with a faint aura and began to sluggishly rush the giant bird and began to stagger it backwards towards the edge of the cliff. As it got to the edge of the the cliff side Mason jumped towards the beast readying its weapon as he prepared to swing as the nevermore caught him by the wrist with its beak and began to thrash him around.

"Mason!" Ruby yelled and fired some shots at the grimm trying to make it let go of its new chew toy

Soon after being thrashed around for a couple seconds, Masons arm-guard let him slip away as he was flung into the ground beside him. Barely managing to get up Masons arm was writhing in pain besides his body growing numb as the wounds from his back worsened and slight cuts on his head from the toss. Getting up to a full stance, the shaggy haired teen used whats left of his aura and began to jump towards the nevermore and tackled it over the cliff.

"MASON!" a faint cry was heard as he fell.

'I still have my wings! Maybe one of the other guys can help me ou-' He thought with a spark of hope as he started to extend his wings as the nevermore without its wing flailed out of control knocking Mason towards a stone pillar as it fell spiraled towards the ground screeching all the way until it was silenced with a crash. In his current state the teen couldn't avoid the pillar and instead slammed into it with his wings wrapping around in causing him to splurge out more blood from his mouth as he quickly plummeted towards the ground. As a last hope of surviving the impact, Mason wrapped his numb body in his wings right before hitting the ground. Directly on impact the teen wretched in pain as he the ground in a odd fashion hearing a large cracking sound as he landed on his right wing. The pain was unbearable and soon Mason slipped in and out of consciences trying to stay awake and not die. He soon opened his eyes to see he was being dragged away from where he fell and was set up against a pillar but it only took a few seconds before he drifted back unconscious. A while later he soon opened his eyes to find out he was surrounded by his friends with mortified looks. Ren who was silently crying was holding Nora who was bawling her eyes out into Rens coat while Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake were holding their hands over their mouths as tears rushed from their faces as they looked away and Ruby, Jaune and Yang were nowhere to be seen.

'I guess I look pretty bad… I can't move at all…' Masons breathing was slow and heavy trying to get oxygen into his lungs but every time his chest lifted he felt a short pulse of pain echo through his body. Mustering most of the strength he had left and softly spoke to his weeping friends.

"H-Hey guys… Arent you guys suppose to cry when someone dies…?" He managed to pull off a small smile as he took deep breaths. The group clearly heard their dying friend and all got closer to him still sobbing.

"Mason! We thought you died…" Blake softly spoke through sniffles as she kneeled beside him

"For a while I thought I did too… It'll take more than a giant bird to get me though.." He then let out a small laugh which was cut short due from the pain

"Don't try to talk Mason! Jaune and Yang went to get Ruby from the cliff so just stay still!" Weiss spoke up from the group

"Are they now? Are you guys ok?" His voice is getting more and more soft

"We are all fine, just exhausted." Blake reassured with a soft smile

"That's good to hear Blake…" The shaggy haired teen returned with a smile as his eyes were slowly closing but was being pulled on by Blake as small tears started to flow from her face again

"Hey! Stay awake Mason! Ruby and the rest will be here any-"

"Mason!" 3 voices called out to him as they ran towards him. Jaune was first running over who immediately stopped to see his friend against the pillar. Second was Yang who had piggy-backed Ruby all way here and set her down beside Mason.

"H-hey there Red…" Mason showed a heart welcoming smile towards the red cloaked girl whose eyes started to fill up in tears

"I-I-I'm so sorry Mason…" the tears started to flow down harder

"Why are you apologizing? If anything I should be thanking you."

"What? Why? I was the one who-" Ruby started to become upset between sobs before Mason stopped her

"You're wrong Ruby."

"The truth is… When I got these wings, I was immediately called a freak by everyone… People who don't even know me… Except you guys… You guys just saw me as another person but the thing is…" Mason continued, drawing a few more breaths in as everyone stopped sobbing except for Ruby.

"I'm not actually who you think I am…"

"W-What are you talking about Mason? Lets just get out of here together and then the people at Beacon can fix you up!" Ruby managed to say between her sobs with a small, hopeful smile.

"I-I'm sorry Ruby but I don't think I can… I can't move any of my body except for my head… I'm so happy I was able to meet each of you and I just wish that-"

"Don't talk like that! We can carry you if we have to!" Yang blurted out now trying to hold back her tears

"Heh… It's funny… If I would ever have the chance to re-live these moments to meet you guys again… I would totally do it…." Mason managed to say with a smile as his eyes slowly closed

"Mason…?" Ruby called out to him but was met by only silence

"…"

"Mason?" She called out again and was only met by more silence. It wasn't long before everyone started to silently cry except for Ruby, Jaune, and Yang who were bawling and letting out large sobs.

"Wh-What do we do now?" Jaune managed to say through his sobs

"We should at least bring him back… He would have probably wanted that…" Blake calmly stated as she wiped away the tears are her face

"Y-You're right… Ren can you carry him? And Jaune can you bring his weapon?" Ruby calmed down as she slowly got up.

"Sure thing." Ren said as he picked up the shaggy haired teen over his shoulder. After most of the group calmed down, they made their slow walk towards Beacon Academy to bring their friend home.

* * *

Meanwhile Mason awoke in a bright, white realm where it was only him and nothing else. Looking around the teen realized that all his injuries were healed yet he still had his wings and pants on.

"Where am I?" Mason asked himself and soon jumped when a voice called out to him.

"Hello Mason Foxtail. Welcome to the afterlife."

* * *

And that is the end of this long chapter!(AHA! cliffhangers!) I hope you guys enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next one!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next installment only 3-4 days late... I got incredibly sick and couldn't work on this while in bed so hopefully that wont happen again! [I also might re-wright this depending on certain things]

* * *

**Chapter 6: Welcome back**

"So… This is the afterlife?" Mason began to ask looking around the white plains

"Correct." The voice confirmed

"Really?"

"Yes. Is something the matter?" asked the voice with a robotic tone

"It's just that… I thought there would be a lot more going on in the afterlife.." He began another look into nothingness

"You are technically not in the afterlife." it stated

"But you just said I was."

"That is correct."

"And you said im also not in the afterlife."

"Correct."

"So which is it?" Mason asked a bit aggravated

"Both. You are currently in a purgatory where you will be accessed and determined whether you are put into Heaven or Hell."

"How long is the wait?" he asked curiously

"…"

"Hello?" the teen asked waiting for a response

"Calculating…" the voice stated which caused Mason to sigh deeply as it began to speak again

"Undetermined..."

"Okay then…" sighed the teen as a sweat drop crossed his head

"You seem to have more questions." it stated

"I do. So what exactly are you?" he asked the unknown entity

"I am Apollo. I assist those in purgatory until they ascend or descend."

"Well then Apollo, if this is purgatory then why do I still have some of my clothes on or my wings? And shouldn't I be in immense pain from what happened to me?" Mason asked as he gestured to his jeans and then to his black wings

"When you woke up in this realm, I made sure your physical appearance was not altered but I made sure that all damage done to you was healed. Basically you wake up in the clothes you die in and further more-…" Apollo was about to finish but all of a sudden was cut off mid sentence

"Apollo? You still there? Heeeellooooo?" The teen asked looking around but stopped realizing he would only find the colour white everywhere

"Hello." the voice came back

"What was that?" he asked

"You have a visitor Mason Foxtail." Apollo ignored the question

"How in the hell do you get a visitor in purga-" Mason yelled at nothingness but was cut off from a giant hug from behind

"Mason!" The voice cheered as it held onto Mason whipping him around affectionately before letting go

"Woah there! Who in the-Oh, hey Rose." The teen face went from uncomfortable shock to a warm smile

"How are you holding up Mason?" Rose asked energetically with a huge grin

"Oh, I'm fine Rose… Cant say anything about my body though…" Mason teased her which caused her to have a questionable look on her face

"You're taking this 'death' thing a lot better than I suspected Mason… Don't you want to live?" she asked now sounding worried

"Yeah, I guess I am… Maybe it just didn't set in yet. As for me wanting to live… Of coarse I would love to see my friends again!" he replied sheepishly looking towards what could be seen as the floor

"I think there might be a way to help you with that…- to bring you back to life I mean!" She stated reassuring him while Masons face lit up with happiness

"W-What really?!" He managed to say

"It may be a long shot but I think I can bring you back."

"She is lying." Apollo spoke up

"What was that?" Rose asked looking around

"It's called 'Apollo', supposedly its suppose to keep me company before I-uh… Ascend or descend. Is it telling the truth? Are you lying to me?" Mason asked in a serious tone

"Well-um… The thing is… The only way I can think of bringing you 'back' is your aura…"

"My aura?"

"Yes… Do you remember that I release more and more of you aura everyday correct?"

"I do remember you saying something about it…"

"Well think of it like this… Your current aura level capacity is at 19 percent… If I release your aura to 50 percent than the aura would kick start your body and you would be able to live again but…" she went on before she paused

"But?" Mason asked as she pressed on and pulled out a rubber band behind her

"Think of it like this rubber band. If you slowly pull and tug on it, it will extend and grow longer… But if you pull on it too hard…" Roses head began to drop

"I see… So whats stopping us then? I'm gonna be dead anyway if it doesn't work" the teen reassured her and placed his hands on her shoulders with a wide grin

"I understand Mason but… If I do this and it works… We don't know were you would wake up! And you wont have any aura until its complete! A-And who knows what all that aura would do to your body! So what if you encountered another monster!? What if-" She began to ramble on and on about the dangers of the procedure but what cut off but another soft grip on her shoulders

"Rose. I'll be fine. I believe that you can do it."

"Before I start this, I need to ask you one more time… Do you really want me to do it?" Rose began to back away slowly as her hands began to glow a faint black

"If it could let me see my friends again ,than yes." he replied with a small grin

"Okay than Mason… It's gonna be a while before half of you aura is unlocked, so you just have to wait for a while." She concentrated on him as the aura on her hands began to trail up to her arms.

"What should I do in the meantime?" Mason asked her

"I don't know- tell me more about yourself Mason. What about you and your friends?" Rose struggled to say as she was channeling her aura

"U-um, okay? Where should I start?"

"I may be able to help with that." Apollo spoke up as a large screen materialized beside Mason and Rose

"What's this?" he asked it

"'It' is a glass that will project your thoughts and memories for better research." it stated

"Where did it come from and how does something like this even exist." Mason began to look around asking the voice

"Almost anything is possible in this realm. Also asking from the half-human, half-faunus teen with nevermore like wings." it almost sounded like a sarcastic remark from its almost robotic tone

"Its got you there Mason." Rose let out a small giggle, still retaining her focus

"Speaking of that… Why wings? Why were wings for any reason part of my 'hidden talents'? And also, you should probably have told me about them so I could have you know… Mentally and psychically prepared for them…" The shaggy haired teen started to say when the glass screen beside them started to turn into a picture. It showed Mason in the cafeteria hiding himself within his wings as other students started to gossip behind him and point. Rose upon seeing this sight started to look a bit depressed as she mustered to speak.

"I-I'm sorry Mason I didn't know this kind of reaction would happen to you. I chose the wings because they were one of the abilities I was fully aware of, while the others are still unknown to me. The other reason was that they're a part of your faunus heritage and is helped along from your semblance."

"What's a 'semblance'?"

"A semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user." the transparent voice clarified

"Oh…I see…Thank you Apollo." Mason nodded his head to the nothingness

"That is what I am here for." it spoke as the teen turned back to the older woman who still had a sadden looked filled with regret

"I-It was in my best intentions to help you Mason… I just thought that-" she began to speak as small tears trickled down her face but was cut off by a soft hug from Mason

"I understand Rose… You were just looking out for me. Thank you. And if weren't for these wings, I wouldn't have been able to save one of my friends." the teen softly said as he pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from her face

"How about I tell you about what happened so far." he decided to change the subject as she happily nodded

"How about we go from where I entered the city and met my first friend and the dorkiest, Ruby Rose…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Beacon Academy, the first year students that partaken in the initiation were being examined and treated for any injuries in different rooms. Ruby who only had a swollen ankle and Jaune who was only exhausted were the first to enter Masons room where he laid in a bed. The two entered the room slowly looking around. The room was quite a small sized room with Masons bed being against the far wall with a small table beside it, holding his damaged weapon along side some chairs on both sides of the bed. Jaune was the first one to sit down, against the wall beside the teen as Ruby slowly walked and took a seat beside the table on the other side of Mason with a worrying look on her face. With all the damages on initiation day, Masons lower torso was covered in white bandages as well as both of his wings that were wrapped tightly into two white, long, poles. Examining him further, his right arm was in a blue sling holding it with a few bandages wrapped around his head as well. Both Jaune and Ruby sat in silence until Jaune finally took notice to Rubys worried look and tried to start a conversation.

"Y-You okay there Ruby?" he managed to ask trying to divert her worries

"O-oh… yea…" Ruby still sounded worried not taking her eyes off of Mason which was causing Jaune to start becoming nervous and worried

"Ruby…?" Jaune asked again but Ruby was too focused on Mason

"Ruby?" Jaune questioned a bit louder as he began to stand up and slowly approached Ruby, still in a daze

"Ruuuuuby?" the blond boy began to gently shake the girls shoulder as she jumped out of her daze

"H-Huh? O-Oh… Hey Jaune…" Rubys voice remained unchanged when she looked into Jaunes eyes with a saddning look

"Y-You… Wanna talk about it?" Jaune began to sit down beside her

"I-its only that I possibly killed my friend!" her voice rapidly changed as small tears began to drip off her face

"It wasn't your fault Ruby!" he tried to reassure her while trying to calm her down

"IT was my fault Jaune! I was the one who he protected with his life while I couldn't have done any-" Ruby began to break down before two figures entered the medical room. The first one to enter was Ms. Goodwitch who calmly entered the room and stood by the doorway as Rubys frightened face soon turned into a neutral expression. The second figure that entered was Professor Ozpin that slowly walked towards the teens with his cane in one hand and carrying a rather large metal container with the other hand.

"P-Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?" Jaune spoke up in a higher beat trying to uplift the mood

"Ms. Goodwitch and I came in to inform all the students that after these current 'events', the ceremony will be delayed and will partake later tonight." The professor stated stoically as he nodded towards the woman behind him who walked over to the table that held Masons damaged weapon, Roses Thorn. She picked up the weapon before Professor Ozpin placed the container he was holding onto the table.

"Mr. Scythers scythe will be sent out for repairs and will promptly be returned to him in one week." Ms. Goodwitch announced as she picked up the scythe and proceeded to step out of the room before saying one more thing to the two teens

"Oh, and give Mr. Scyther my regards for 'shooting him down' during the initiation." She then began to exit the room leaving both Jaune and Ruby with confused looks towards each other.

"And Ms. Rose and Mr. Arc, I would greatly appreciate it if you would hand him this envelope when he comes to consciousness." Ozpin began to say as he reached into the right side of his jacket and pulled out a large, yellow envelope and handed it to Ruby.

"What's this for?" she asked him even more confused of the situation

"I thought Mason told you about today." he spoke with a small smile as he started to walk out of the room before stopping himself in the doorway.

"It's his sixteenth birthday today." Ozpin affably said as he closed the door on the way out leaving the two teens to realize the dark fact.

* * *

Back to purgatory

* * *

"And well… That's how my-um- life-sort of- ended…" Mason ended his story sheepishly with a quiet sigh. Throughout this time, Mason has been explaining what had happened to him as Roses lower portion of her body, including her arms were covered in a faint black aura.

"I-I see… So you have quite the affection for this Ruby girl." She managed to say trying to focus on her aura

"She was one of the first friends I made at Beacon not to mention that they were some of the few that thought the wings were cool…"

"Your friends seem really supporting… Why don't you tell me more about them while I'm almost done channeling the aura into your body too."

"Oh! Um..Okay, lets see…" the teen began to run his hands through his hair trying to think of where to start

"How about starting off with Ruby Rose?" Rose asked him with a small grin on her face as the screen beside them began to show a clear image of when both Ruby and Mason were sitting down on a bench enjoying their drinks chatting the first day they met

"Well… Ruby and I were both invited into Beacon at a early age mostly because I'm pretty sure she stopped a robbery or something… Ruby seemed a childish and energetic through some times in Beacon but she means well. She's even a big dork when it comes to weapons by freaking out and fanning over them… She even said that you were a cool weapon, Rose." the shaggy haired teen ended as he was rubbing the back of his head

"Really? I'm also a fan of her Crescent Rose and how it's also a scythe and a sniper rifle." She stated a bit excited thinking about Rubys gigantic scythe as the aura that surrounded her body soon vanished

"Next is… Weiss 'Ice Queen' Schnee" Mason depressingly sighed as the screen soon turned into Weiss lecturing Mason and Ruby in the courtyard

"Weiss isn't really thought of a friend but I guess you should know a bit of the 'Queen of Mean'… I don't know as much about her as much as I know that she is heiress to the Schnee company and really likes to yell at people. She also seems a bit prideful of herself seeing how high and mighty she acts."

"She looks like she's really tearing into you guys on that screen… You must have really pissed her off." Rose teased him as he turned it into a little glare

"Not really as me as it was more of Ruby's…" he admitted

"I see well her 'Myrtenaster' looks really cool!" She got excited over something as Mason gave her a confused look.

"'Myrtenaster'? What's that?" Mason asked

"It's the rapier she carries. It also looks like it uses dust in a revolver type action." Rose stated

"How do you know that?"

"A woman's got to know about weapons you know. Though I can't display a image for you, so use your imagination for now."

"Okay then.."

"So who's next on your band wagon of friends?"

"Next would be Jaune Arc…" Mason began to say as the screen now turned into Jaune wearing his blue bunny pyjamas causing Rose to lightly giggle

"Why is it showing that?" She asked still giggling

"That's burned into my mind forever so just bear with it. Despite his sleep ware, Jaune is actually a kind and gentle friend even though I don't think he would survive as long in a fight." Mason let out a large sigh

"You may be right about that Mason but I did sense some potential in him. As for his weapon Crocea Mors… I think that its just a normal sword and shield but I could be wrong about it." she added in

"Okay next up is Ruby's sister, Yang Xiao Long." He started to speak as the next image on the screen was Yang hugging Mason and soon whispering something into his ear as his face turned into utter fear.

"What'd she whisper?" Rose began to ask him out of curiosity before Masons face turned into fear again

"Y-You don't want to know… But the urge to shudder in fear out of way… Yang is actually a bright, energetic, straightforward girl. One thing that is a great thing to highlight about her is that she is really protective over her sister and kind of learned that a hard way…" Mason finished saying and a small chill rose through his body

"It would be highly advisable if you don't piss her off. She carries dual ranged shot gauntlets other wise known as Ember Celcia. And If you do piss her off don't use me as a shield…"

"G-Got it… Next up in this bandwagon is Blake Belladonna-that girl that you called a faunus." Mason quickly turned to the screen to see that it was Blake in her yukata reading on the first night of Beacon.

"I didn't really get much time to talk to Blake but I learned that shes a bit of a introvert and has a mellow yet serious vibe coming off of her. She also likes to read and doesn't like when people interrupt her."

"She does seem really engrossed in that book… As for her weapon Gambol Shroud it's a variety of this being either a katana by itself or when combined with its sheath it becomes a giant cleaver. Her weapon also hold a pistol type attachment. I would also like to ask you for a favour Mason…"

"Ummm… Sure what is it?" the teen hesitated a bit

"I want you to be good friends with her okay?" Rose blatantly said

"Okay?" Mason was about to ask her why but was cut off by her changing the subject

"So whose next?"

"U-Umm… That would be… Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. They're kind of a two parter." the teen stated as soon as the screen turned into the three of them eating breakfast.

"To start off Nora and Ren are almost exactly the opposite but it seems that they have been friends for quite a while. Nora is more of a extreme enthusiast and has a really bubbly personality and I even promised her that I can fly her around with my wings. Ren on the other hand is more observant, quiet, calm and collective."

"Those two do seem to enjoy each others company… As for the orange haired girl she holds onto a war hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher called Magnhild. For her counterpart he carries two smgs with axe-like blades attached under the barrels known as StormFlower."

"And the last person is Pyrrha Nikos… We didn't really get to talk at all but from what Weiss said about her accomplishments, it seems that Pyrrha is incredibly strong."

"It may not look like it but she has some fierce weapons too. Milo- her javelin can transform into a rifle and her shield-Akouo is just a razor sharp shield that can be thrown." Rose finished as Mason turned to look at her

"H-Hey Rose? How much longer until you're done channeling the aura?" Mason asked confused to see that she was just simply standing there with her hands on her hips

"Oh! I finished after you were talking about Ruby I just wanted to see how long you were gonna keep going." She teased him as his face turned a light red

"R-Really?" He asked her in a depressed tone

"Yep but I was actually just waiting to tell you something…" Roses voice and face soon took a serious look

"What is it?"

"I have no knowledge of where you could wake up after this Mason. And if you somehow make it to Beacon, the aura that will flow into you, your body cannot hold it all in so you're gonna have to burn off a lot otherwise…" Her voice suddenly grew quieter and gental

"I don't wont you to relive that pain again Mason… I want you to live a good life with good friends… And after this it will be a while before I have enough power to visit you again…" Tears began to slowly fill up her silver eyes

"If anything happens I just want you to know Mason I-" Roses face began to rush with tears until Mason ran up to her and hugged her deeply

"Don't worry Rose! Everything will be fine! If anyone could save me, it's you!" Mason softly spoke comforting her while gently brushing away the tears on her face.

"It will only be a while before I can see you again okay? Just don't get killed again okay?" Rose began to hug more tightly

"I'll try my best. I'll see you soon Rose… I promise." the teen reassured her again breaking away from the hug with a small grin.

"I will welcome you when you come back Mason Foxtail." Apollo spoke up startling both Rose and Mason

"Well that's…. Nice…" Mason sarcastically sighed at the entity's comment before taking one last look at Rose who was showing a heartfelt smile and a small wave towards him before drifting off back into reality.

* * *

Upon coming back into the real world, Mason instantaneously felt the faint pain of his wounds from the initiation yet he didn't open his eyes yet.

'Okay…Okay… Baby steps now… let's start with feet…'the teen thought to himself as he slowly started to wiggle his toes and his legs which felt slightly pressured but happily sighed to himself either way.

'Feet and legs are okay! What about arms and hands now?' Mason then began to move his left arm but felt somewhat compressed under something along with his chest. As for his other arm he barely moved it but it pulsated with pain.

'One arm… I can work with that I guess but whats holding it down?' he soon began to slowly but surely open his eyes and found himself to be in a medical room of some sort. Glancing around the room he soon turned to his body to see what was holding onto him. On his chest was Ruby sleeping with her face in her arms crossed, slightly snoring with a small grin on her face and to the right of her was a blue sling holding his heavily bandaged arm. By his legs were two blonds, Yang who was drooling and Jaune, peacefully asleep both taking a leg as they slept on top of them.

'Wow, I'm actually back!'the teen thought to himself with a wide grinned smile before another thought popped into his head.

'Wait a second… How do I get up with these guys on m-' Masons thought were caught off by a unusually loud snort from the red cloaked girl still asleep on his chest. The sound of her snort made Mason giggle a little bit before a rupturing pain from his lower abdomen flared up causing him to immediately stop.

'Okay, no laughing anytime soon… Lets see if I can move my arm." Mason soon began to wiggle his good arm out of the clutches of the red hooded girl and finally broke free, his arm anyway. Moving his arm around he found that his arm was incredibly sore and ached. Slowly but surely the shaggy haired teen moved his hand to Rubys shoulder and gently shook her.

"Mmmm…Ten more minutes Yang…." She mumbled in her sleep batting away Masons hand

"If I wasn't like this I would laugh so hard, but oh well…" the teen sighed to himself as he moved his good hand towards her hand and started to mess up her red-streaked hair in attempts to wake her up to no avail. Sighing in defeat Mason thought of one more idea to try and wake up this sleeping beauty and began to poke and squish her face with his one hand. Not even a second after squeezing her lips together, the red cloaked girl slowly raised up with a cute, little yawn and began to stretch her arms before turning to her sister beside her.

"You could have just woken me up the normal way Yang!" She groaned as she turned towards her sister with a confused expression seeing she was still drooling over Masons leg. Ruby began to look around for the culprit and became defeated as she slumped over Masons chest again not noticing he was awake. Deciding to have a little more fun the shaggy haired teen reached his arm over Rubys shoulder and gently tapped on her shoulder opposite to him before retracting it to his side. Feeling the light tap, Ruby shot up scared, frantically looking around the room and finding nothing but the two blonds happily sleeping and their unconscious friend madly grinning with his eyes closed. Suspiciously, Ruby began to lean in closer to her grinning friend before his eyes shot open startling her causing her to punch him in the chest with full force and a slight scream waking up the two blonds sleeping in a confused daze. Receiving a full fledged right hook to the chest while your whole body was recovering from fatal injuries isn't the best way to start off your new life. Mason started to writhe in pain as he struggled to move but his whole body was still sore. Ruby, now calming down, realized what she has done and started to panic as both Yang and Jaune were still processing what was happening.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Mason! I didn't know you were awake and I just-" Ruby was rambling and waving her hands around before she was stopped by Mason who somehow managed to grab her flailing hand.

"I-It's good to see you too Red… Can't say the same for my body though…" Mason managed to say between coughs that increased his pain as it pulsated through each cough.

"Holy shit! You're actually alive Moptop!" Yang yelled as she wiped the slobber off of her face

"F-For the meantime… Nice drool by the way." He teased as he struggled to sit up but was helped by Ruby and a still sleepy Jaune

"Shut up." She simply replied with as she proceeded to punch him in the chest right were Ruby punched him causing him to erupt in more pain

"Oh shit! Sorry dude!" Yang looked extremely apologetic as he began to move his feet off the bed with his good arm pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"You guys seriously love to beat up the injured right?" Mason sarcastically groaned as he proceeded to feel for his newly added bruise

"Hey, I didn't hit you yet!" Jaune added into the conversation as he walked over to the other side of the bed receiving a deadly glare from his injured friend

"Don't you dare." Was all he said in a serious tone staring directly into his blue eyes and even felt his fear seeping out of him. After scaring his friend he began to look at his own body and felt around for his injuries. After a quick look/feel Mason noticed that not only his arm but he had bandages wrapped around his head and his lower torso which eternally pulsated with pain as he moved. He doesn't want to know what happened to his wings and let out a deep sigh as he turned to look around the room a bit more and soon noticed the table with a metal canister beside this.

"What's this thing?" the shaggy haired ten asked as Yang shrugged and the other two spoke up

"Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch came by earlier today and left that box here." Jaune stated as he sat beside Mason

"Ms Goodwitch also wanted to apologize for 'shooting you down'? What ever that means?" Ruby added in sitting on the other side of Mason who let out a nervous laugh thinking about what happened in the beginning of the initiation

"Yea… She kind of shot me down as soon as I got launched…" the teen shamefully admitted as the three teens around him had shocked expressions on their faces (Ruby more than the rest) as a awkward silence rose into the room. The three teens sat quietly on the bed while Yang was pacing around the room looking for something to do when Ruby remembered what Ozpin had given her and proceeded to hand to to the teen siting beside her.

"What's this?" Mason asked receiving the large envelope

"Ozpin told us to give it to you when you wake up." Ruby replied with

"He also said it was your-" Jaune tried to say but was cut off from a rather frightening glare from the cloaked girl. Mason didn't notice the glare from the girl beside him and proceeded to examine the yellow envelope that was closed with a string knot. Untying a knot was hard enough with one hand so the blonde brawler took it out of his hands and ripped a side of the envelope open.

"Thanks Yang…" the teen sarcastically sighed as Yang giggled a bit before handing it back to him. Grabbing what was in the envelope from the tear was a small red coloured note, a large paper that took up most of the envelope, and a mall letter inside it. Setting the large paper and the letter aside for a moment her proceeded to see what was on the red note. The note detailed a specific address in Vale where he could retrieve Roses Thorn this upcoming Saturday. Reading the note the teen began to look around the room a little bit before turning to his friends.

"What happened to my weapon?" he asked them

"Ms Goodwitch took it for repairs while you were still gone." one of the friends answered

"I see… What day is it today-how long was I even gone for?"

"Today is… Tuesday, April 24 and it's roughly around 5, so I'd say… over 6 hours?" Yang spoke up

"So I've got a week until I can see my precious again…" Mason began to draw out another long sigh as he stuffed the note into his pocket and began to reach for the letter again, slowly teared it with his one hand. Inside the letter was another note from his parents and slowly read it.

* * *

Mason,

We've heard what happened to you during your second day in Beacon. You sure showed that nevermore who's boss! If you have the time, your mother and I would like you to visit home sometime soon. I as I recall from when I used to go to Beacon, the weekends are free time for all students so feel free to visit during that time.

From, Mom/Dad

* * *

"God damn…" Mason muttered to himself as he read through the letter

"What is it?" Ruby asked leaning over to read the note

"My folks are just worried about me… Guess I'll see them after I grab the Thorn."

"Do you really think you'll be able to move that much with that kind of damage?" Jaune questioned looking around Masons injuries

"When my aura comes back I'll… Be better…" the teen paused remembering of what could happen if his aura overloaded and let out another sigh before trying to stand up.

"I'm gonna head to the washroom. I'll leave the other things for later" the shaggy haired teen stated after struggling to get up before Ruby and Jaune could get up.

"Alrighty then! I'm gonna go check in on everyone else then!" Yang exploded and headed out in a blur leaving the three teens in mere silence

"That reminds me… If I've been out for 6 hours, does that mean you guys were already put in teams and stuff?"

"Professor Ozpin said something about the ceremony being postponed until later today… I forget when… We should probably head out soon though…" the red cloaked teen began to ponder in her mind trying to remember but drew a sad frown defeated only for her to spring a wide grin smile turning to his friends.

"Oh! And before I forget…" she leaned in towards Mason who gave her a quizzical look before wrapping her arms around him (Desperately trying not to touch the wings) and burying her face into his chest . Mason who took the hug a bit shocking but soon embraced her with his only arm, resting his chin on top of her head, and closing his eyes for a brief moment.

'I guess she was worried about me…' the teen thought as he opened his eyes and saw a scraggly, young, blond who looked a bit awkward looking at the situation

"C'mon Jaune, you know you want some Mason love!" he cheered as Ruby released one of her arms (blushing as red as her own cloak) and welcomed Jaune into the warm friendship hug. The hug was a little bit painful from all the wounds and bruises he got but nonetheless Mason embraced his friends as a small burn started to grow in his lower torso. As the teens broke away from the hug the shaggy haired teen began to walk towards the door and started to stumble before being caught by Jaune.

"I'll help you Mason. It's not like you can do anything without us!" his cheery expression and warm smile made Mason pull a small laugh before groaning in pain again. Wrapping Masons left arm around Jaunes shoulder, he slowly assisted him as they made their way towards the boys bathroom with Ruby whose face was slowly flushing away from the hug. Arriving at the front door of the washroom, Ruby waited while the two boys entered.

"C-Can you set me by the sink?" Mason groaned as the pain in his lower abdomen worsened and Jaune simply nodded while he placed him by the sink. The shaggy haired teen leaned against the sink with his good arm before examining himself in the mirror. He saw the white bandages wrapped around his right arm in a blue sling, his forehead, his set of wings that were encased and the bandages wrapped around his stomach area with a burning sensation. Gritting his teeth he slowly removed the bandages around his torso despite Jaune telling him not to. Taking off the bandages was painful but eventually he removed the layers of bandages to see two, small holes (about the size of a quarter) in his lower torso closed by 3 stitches of string each. Moving his hand towards the wounds, felt a sudden, pain growing as he gritted his teeth harder. The two wounds began to be engulfed in black flames while he growled and swore under his breath. Soon the flames blazed through his whole torso area as the pain emerged from both sides of his wounds. The teen began to silently writhe in pain as he collapsed to the ground, hunched over before the flames vanished into the two wounds and the heavy breathing soon calmed down as he sluggishly picked himself up to the sink. Staring in the mirror, Mason was completely in shock as he stared at where the two holes were.

'T-They're gone!An aura surge…weird…' he thought to himself as he began to feel around where the wounds were but only left two scars shaped like a crestfallen moon in its place.

"U-U-Uhh…." A voice was heard from the washroom as Mason turned to see Jaune with a horrified expression, looking like he was about to scream. The teen quickly rushed towards the blond boy and placed his good hand over his mouth silencing him before he could calm down.

"Shh! Shh! Be quiet! I'll tell you everything after you calm down!" Mason whispered before Jaune violently nodded as Mason moved his hand away from his mouth.

'I guess I should someone know of whats happening to me, just in case something does happen…' the shaggy haired teen thought to himself as he began to speak to a less horrified Jaune.

"Okay Jaune… What I'm about to tell you, you cannot tell anyone! Not even Ruby!" he angrily whispered to him and motioned him to come closer.

"During the initiation… After that last battle, I… I died from my injuries that morning…" Mason struggled to get the words out and Jaune gave him a more horrified/confused look.

"What are you talking about Mason? Your standing right here!" Jaune spoke louder but was quickly hushed by Mason again.

"Would you really think that anyone could survive that kind of damage and that deep of a fall?" the shaggy haired teen quickly snapped at him causing Jaune to deeply think to himself before asking another question

"So… If you really did… Die… How are you standing right here with me?"

"I-I'ts kind of hard to explain but… The only way I was brought back was opening more of my aura reserves." Mason truthfully admitted

"How would your aura save you?" asked Jaune now more intrigued in what his friend was saying

"Again its kind of hard to say but… By opening a huge amount of my aura brought me back but… It's kind of a mixed blessing…" the shaggy haired teen grew quiet and looked at the ground trying to muster the stregnth to finish the sentence

"What do you mean by mixed blessing?" Jaune question him, putting his arm on his shoulder

"The mixed blessing is… By unlocking that much aura inside of me brought me back but… My body can't hold all that aura in so if I don't burn a large amount of it constantly when my aura does comeback until my body adjusts… The consequences could be… devastating." Mason began to quietly shake as he finished his reason

"I-I see… So why would you tell me? Why not tell Ruby or Yang?"

"I died in front of all you. Ruby would never forgive herself if she found out that she killed one of her friends. And Yang… She would probably laugh it off and tell everyone but you Jaune… Please don't tell anyone about what happened to me. If anything happened to happen to me, I need someone to know about what happened." he struggled to say as he looked into his blue eyes, remembering the horrified looks on everyone's faces before he passed away.

"O-Okay… I believe you." Jaune quietly said still processing it but was caught off guard by the taller figure hugging him deeply

"Thank you so much Jaune!" Mason thanked him as he shook hand with his good arm

"Hey is everything okay in there?!" A voice called outside the washroom, it was Ruby growing impatient

"If you guys don't hurry up in there I'm gonna come in!" she shouted inwards again sending a small shiver down Mason and Jaunes spine as they quickly rushed out in a huff. Exiting the washroom they were startled by a red faced Ruby as she simply stared towards Mason without saying a word.

"Umm… Ruby?" one of the teens asked but were met by silence as both Jaune and Mason looked at each other with confused looks before it hit Jaune.

"U-Umm Mason? I think I found the problem here…" Jaune let out a quiet sigh as he pointed towards Mason who still had a confused look until he looked at what he was pointing at. Mason wasn't wearing a shirt and the only thing covering his bear chest was his arm hanging in front of his chest in a sling after he removed the layers of bandages.

"Really…?" he let out a larger sigh before he turned towards the blushing girl. She was petrified as the shirtless teen approached her. As he stepped closer, her face grew more and more red until she was as red as the cloak she wore. Mason stopped only a foot before Ruby, towering over her and looking at her with sincere eyes, reaching towards her with his good arm. Slowly moving his arm towards Ruby she let out small squeals as it drew closer to her and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she quickly opened her eyes to see that Mason dropped his head to her height and was only a few inches away from her face.

"Ruby…" he spoke softly to her causing her to squeal again

"Y-Y-Yes?!" she managed to blurt out, trying her best not to freak out. Mason began to slowly move his face closer to where they almost touched before speaking out.

"Stop it…" Mason teased her as he reached behind her pulling her cloak over her head and letting out a small laugh not noticing the anger brewing under the red-shaded cloak. Before the shaggy haired teen could react, Ruby punched Mason in the 'family jewels' at a devilish speed sending him straight towards the ground on his knees and face on the cold ground

"GAH!" the teen started to groan from the pain that no amount of aura could heal while the two others were sharing a loud, hearty laugh

"You probably should have seen that coming…" Jaune bluntly stated trying to hold himself up against the wall from laughing to hard

"Justice is served!" Ruby shouted enthusiastically in a triumphant heroic pose as her face flushed

"That's some messed up justice…" Mason mumbled with his face still in the floor and his hand on his 'boys' as he struggled to get up with a painful expression.

"Ugh… You're lucky I still don't have any aura Ruby or else you would get some serious pay-ARGH!" he groaned as he finnaly managed to get up only to be tackled to the ground and landed on his broken wings. The shaggy haired teen let out a large yell as he saw what had took him straight to the ground.

"Bird boy!" the voice squeaked as it began to hug him

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Wings! Wings! Please get off!" Mason pleaded desperately as the pain of his wings compressing against the ground were like they were on fire

"Nora get off him!" another voice called to the figure on top of him who quickly jumped off of him

"Oops sorry!" she called to him and strongly picked him up with both hands without even struggling.

"God damn! Maybe I should have just stayed down while I had the chance…" Mason muttered under his breath to himself as he held his right arm with his left and carefully examined what in the world just happened to him. Shaking his head he soon saw the group of friends he fought with during the initiation casually walk towards him. The first one to greet them was obviously was the bubbly bomber Nora and the second one was a unusually excited Blake that ran to Mason and hugged him even deeper avoiding his wings and arm.

"Oh my Dust! Are you okay Mason?!" her voice seemed really worried as Mason felt her warm embrace and promptly hugged her back

"As far as waking up only to get beat up by two sisters, have a aura surge burning me, being punched in the 'go nads' and being tackled straight to the ground crushing whats left of my wings… Couldn't feel any better Blake. What about you guys?" he teased her with a warm smile breaking away from the hug and saw Blake show a little blush with bow twitching in happiness

"Just a few scratches here and there but not as bad as you." she teased back with a happy tone as she regained her calm and collected figure while the other teens walked to join the group.

"Hey guys!" he called towards the 4 students walking over to them

"I found them!" Yang called out with her thumb sticking out in triumph

"Sorry about Nora, shes usually like this…" Ren swiftly apologized and bowed his head for his partners accident

"Hey don't say that!" Nora blurted in, pouting at her childhood friend

"Don't worry about it… I'll just look out encase this happens again." Mason reassured them as he ruffled through Nora's orange hair as he turned towards the white heiress and the red-headed gladiator exchanging lien in coins. Weiss had just given Pyrrha a large amount lien as Mason just looked at them with a confused look and Pyrrha had noticed.

"Oh! Weiss and I had a little bet…" Pyrrha stated as she graciously accepted the money and stowed it away

"What was the bet?" Mason asked being more intrigued in their little gambling

"Oh it was nothing!" she blurted out, blushing in embaressment

"We bet whether or not you would survive. I bet you didn't and she thought you could live through." Weiss cut in

"Oh wow! At least someone had faith in me. Thanks Pyyrha" he thanked her but she merely waved it off and showed a embarrassed expression for making bets about their friends health. The shaggy haired teen began to look around the group before he asked them all.

"So what's everyone doing here?"

"We came to grab you kids!" The blonde brawler exclaimed pointing towards Mason, Jaune who gave a sad look towards each other and a mad Ruby

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I drink milk!" Ruby childishly bragged and caused Mason to let out a small giggle before getting cut off from a deadly glare from the younger sister

"Anyway…" Ren quickly changed the subject before Masons 'boys' would be put in jeopardy again

"The announcement of teams is going to start soon, so we should probably head there." he suggested and everyone simply nodded and made their way towards the area where Ozpin first gave his speech yesterday.

* * *

The room was filled with students of each year on the floor and even some in the bleachers above them. As the small group of teens walked in, they were calmly set to the side of the room for them to be announced and it wasn't too long until the ceremony began. As Professor Ozpin announced two pairs of students that would walk up to the stage and would become a team with their first name initial to create a team name and soon walked off the stage as a group. Mason didn't quite pay enough attention to the team names as he would like to because of all the frightened looks he got from students by him concerned about him in his present state.

After one team was announced, Mason decided to pay full attention to the teams and cheered for each of them with a warm smile.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you acquired the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Cardinal (CRDL). Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced as the crowd clapped for the teens as they walked off the stage towards Mason and his friends. As they walked by them they each gave Mason a disgusted look without saying a word towards him and simply walked off and out of the room.

'What's with them?' he thought to himself as the next team was being selected

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyyrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Juniper (JNPR). Led by… Jaune Arc." the announcement threw Jaune and Mason off as Pyyrha playfully shoved him but it was too hard and knocked him towards the ground causing a few laughs from the crowds.

"I would like to ask you four to stay up here for the meanwhile if you don't mind." Ozpin stated to team JNPR as the proceeded to stand to the side of the platform.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Ruby (RWBY). Led by… Ruby Rose" The eight of them were ecstatic over the new team leader (maybe not for Weiss…) and Yang immediately ran over to hug her new leader.

"Now if you four would kindly step aside with team JNPR there is one more person to announce…" Ozpin stoically asked the four girls before they walked over to join their friends waiting beside them.

"And finally I would like to announce one final person to join Beacon Academies ranks… Mason Scyther."

'Guess it's my time now…" the teen thought to himself as he walked onto the stage (trying to ignore the multiple gazes at his broken figure) and presented himself in front of the professor.

"Mason Scyther… Today you have suffered quite a deal of psychical and mental trauma and for that I am sorry but your good deeds will not go unnoticed. Can I have everyone's attention to look at the screen above us please?" Ozpin asked as he gestured to a large holographic screen above the teens and himself as it turned into some of the footage from the initiation.

"Mason Scyther, the man who sacrificed his own health and life to buy his friends time so that they could survive." soon the screen tuned into Mason yelling towards the group before sprinting towards the large nevermore and deathstalker and jumping off of the scorpion grimm and launching himself towards the bird, forcefully landing it. Seeing this on the screen earned some gaping mouths from the students in the crowds and even some whispers about how cool/scary it would be to do that. The screen soon cut to where the bird whipped Mason back into a stone pillar and knocking the breath out of him and watching that seen caused Mason to flinch in shock seeing that happened to himself.

'God damn that one hurt… Why is he showing all of this? Please don't tell me he's gonna show-' Mason asked himself as Professor Ozpin went on

"A man who willingly sacrificed himself to save friend from certain death." he stated as Masons eyes grew wider in shock as the screen soon tuned to where Mason was running towards Ruby who couldn't move to save her from the incoming feathers of the nevermore.

'I-It's gonna happen! I'm gonna watch myself die and fall off the cliff!' Mason was screaming internally as his body tensed up and violently shut his eyes in horror until something soft brushed up against his left arm. The teen slowly opened his eyes to find Ruby reaching for his hand with a worried look on her face. Realizing his worried friend he warmly grabbed her hand as they looked towards the screen once more. The screen already passed where he was impaled by the feathers and it was the final scene, where Mason takes his final step and tackles the nevermore off of the cliff, killing it and himself with it as the shaggy haired teen felt burning sensation in his right arm, just like in the washroom. As Mason tackled the nevermore off the cliff, the camera panned out enough to see Ruby shouting out to him with her arms reaching for him but it was already too late. Seeing this last scene was completely dreadful for Mason but the girl holding his hand immediately tensed up and started to squeeze his hand harder. Feeling her tense up Mason quickly rubbed his thumb against her hand trying to calm her down and looked into her silver eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness and despair as if she was in a trance.

"H-Hey Ruby! You okay?" Mason leaned in and whispered into her ear causing her to come back into reality with teary eyes

"…" Ruby only let out silence as more tears began to swell up in her face while she stared into his emerald shaded eyes

'Shes about to cry! I need to do some-!' Mason thought to himself as a large amount of black aura pulsed through his right arm from his bandaged fingertips all the way to his shoulder. Feeling the aura pierce his arm, it immediately soothed the pain and Mason with out hesitating brought Ruby into a hug with both of his arms causing the group of teens around his to gasp in multiple emotions.

"No more tears okay? No more tears." he whispered hugging her more passionately as he felt warm tears drizzle across his chest

"Mason Scyther chose the white king piece." Ozpin spoke up after the screen faded away

"From today forward you will be working as team RWBYs and JNPRs leader. Both Jaune and Ruby will be considered as co-captains and will still have some authority but will fall under your command. Consider yourself their guardian." the professor stated as he walked closer to the hugging teens

"And I hope Apollo didn't give you that much trouble now…" he whispered to Mason as he passed by walking off the stage and causing Mason to go into a shock, making him wrap his arms around Ruby harder.

'How does he know about Apollo?! Did he realize that I died?! What in the ever loving fu-' thoughts began to barrage into his head as someone from the crowed shouted

"Guardian?! He's still a freak!" A boy shouted but couldn't be pinpointed through out the crowds. The comment earned a few laughs but was merely met by silence that slowly turned into cheering and rooting for the shaggy haired teen before the slowly departed from the room, leaving the nine teens to their lonesome.

"Umm…" one of the teens spoke as they all blandly stared at the two teens still hugging

"Huh? O-Oh!" Mason was confused at first seeing what they were staring at but realized that he and Ruby where still hugging. The shaggy haired teen tried to gently break free from the hug but Ruby wouldn't budge.

"U-Umm… Ruby? I think this hug is getting awkward for everyone now…" he dryly said glaring at her who still had her face pressed deep into her chest.

"I dwont wanna let go!" she mumbled squeezing him harder

"Hey Yang?" Mason soon turned to her older sister who was giving him a annoyed look

"What?" She simply replied with her hands in golden gauntlets and a slight annoyed tone

"Don't look at me like that! Also don't beat me up for this!" he complained but to no avail as they all stood there basking in the awkwardness

"Any one care to help me get her off? Mason pleaded but was only met by silence and sly smiles from the group

"I hate you all right now…" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth as it earned a few chuckles

'I guess there's only one thing I can do now… Time to meet a old friend…' a dark plan emerged into his head and felts shivers down his spine for what was about to come. Everything was silent until Masons plan flew into fruition, he started by wiggling in the hug drastically with a painful expression on his face.

"Ow! You hit my wings Ruby!" he complained with more fear rising into him

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" the red cloaked girl quickly jumped back from the hug with a worrying expression that soon turned into a blushed rage after seeing that Mason really wasn't in pain. Seeing the situation slowly unfold some of the teens slowly backed off understanding of what was going to happen.

"W-We'll, um, meet you back at the medical room Mason." Jaune stuttered as he slowly pulled his new team towards the doorway

"Aww, but I wanna see Ruby kick his ass!" Nora cheered on but was immediately silenced by her green-coated teammate who gave Mason a small nod and a thumbs up as if saying 'good luck'

'Holy shit, I'm going to die! Again! At least some of team RWBY is her-' Mason took sigh of relief but was immediately caught off guard by the fact that Weiss and Yang already left leaving Blake who slowly strolled out before giving Mason one last glare, leaving the two in the room alone.

"You don't seem to be in any pain Mason…" Ruby was growing closer with two fists drawn out preparing to punch the poor boy who was slowly backing off into a wall.

"N-No-Now wait a second Ruby…" Mason longed out his sentence, waving his arms around trying to buy himself some time but already found his back pressed against the wall.

'I'm too young to die for a second time!' he yelled into his mind until another plan dropped in. The shaggy haired teen slowly pulled both of his hands up and tried to channel aura into his hands

'Please aura! Please work for me this one time! You already healed most of my wounds but just give me the power to run away!' he chanted in his head as the red cloaked girl was only a couple feet away now. It was only a matter of time until she was right in font of him prepping her right fist to go right for his 'family jewels' again. Before Ruby could strike a killing blow, Mason quickly booked it out of room with what little energy he had from the previous attack.

"You can't escape me! My semblance is speed! There's no way you cant out run me!" She hollered to him catching up behind him in a matter of seconds still filled with anger.

"Lord Monty, please have mercy on me!" Mason began to scream at the top of his lungs as he broke into the open campus with a slow sun setting in. The shaggy haired teen soon felt a slow power rising in him as he stared at hands which faintly flowed with his black-fiery aura. Not even hesitating he quickly filled his legs with aura and immediately went into a full-tailed sprint trying to evade his cloaked friend. After a few minutes of cat and mouse, Mason managed to pull ahead of Ruby and lost her, slowly trudging towards the medical building and seeing his patient friends.

"What took you so long?!" Weiss snapped at him clearly impatient with a annoyed expression

"You try running from one of the fasted things alive!" He groaned as he flopped onto the medical bed

"I'm surprised that you survived this long." the blonde brawler admitted as she patted Mason on the back hitting his broken wings causing him to groan louder in pain

"No thanks to you guys! Is that how you would treat a leader?" He questioned them mainly staring at Jaune, Yang, Nora, and Ren as he sat up on the bed

"I-I'm sorry!" Pyrrha was the first to apologize

"I-I feel kind of bad too." Blake stoically added with a small smile on her face

"Don't worry guys…" He reassured them with a devilish smile which caused some of the teens to back away slowly

"W-What do you mean by that?!" Asked Jaune who was scared stiff

"You guys know about payback right?" Mason asked with a cold tone towards the friends that abandoned him from certain death of his manhood and sending a small chill down their spines. Taking a few deep breaths to calm down a bit he soon turned towards the box that was left beside him with a large paper beside it. Reading through the paper, it was a detailed dossier about a job Ozpin wants done. Before reading through more of the paper, a loud sound was heard from outside the room that made Mason shudder in fear. Running in a blur of rose petals, a figure busted into the room and before anyone could do anything (they probably wouldn't have stopped her if they wanted to…) and delivered a clean blow towards Masons crotch region sending him face first into the floor.

'Hello again floor… I'm sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances but I have to stand up with what little dignity I have left from a 15 year old girl punching me in nuts... I'm sure we'll meet again soon…' the teen groaned internally as he held his precious babies as everyone (but him) shared a large laugh (even Weiss) at his expenses.

"I hate you all right now…" Mason moaned as he curled up in his knees

"Way to go captain! Now what do you have here?" Yang cheered on as she reached over to where the giant container and paper left by Ozpin. She started with the paper and read through it slowly before announcing to the group of what was on it.

"Congrats leader! You got yourself your first mission! Even though it's a bit of a letdown…" Yang began to wave the paper at Mason who was still curled up in pain.

"C'mon Mason it shouldn't be that bad!" Jaune tried to cheer him up but only got a devastating glare from Mason as he began to whisper

"Hey Ruby…" He managed to say getting the red cloaked girls attention

"I heard Jaune earlier trash talking the Crescent Rose and saying it was a terrible weapon!" Mason lied to the naive young girl who promptly turned towards the blond boy in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She yelled towards him before going right for his boy parts, sending him straight towards the ground groaning beside Mason who now started to laugh as he staggered to get up.

"Let me see that Yang." Blake walked towards the blonde brawler who gave it to her to read and after a few seconds she spoke towards the group.

"Interesting. Professor Ozpin is asking you to retrieve the chess pieces that weren't grabbed during the initiation this weekend." Blake stated as she helped Mason up and handed him the paper for him to read.

"Why me? Why not someone who would actually be normally able to do this?" Mason asked as began to sit back on the bed calming down from the previous assault.

"Maybe he would know about your fast healing powers," Blake replied with and Mason merely shrugged with a small smile as he turned towards his hands and began to channel a faint aura through

"You do possess a strange aura, I myself, have never seen an aura like that." Pyrrha added in gesturing towards Masons arms as faint squeal was heard and almost everyone except for Jaune turned towards a orange haired girl in the corner of the room opening a box of some sorts.

"Wooow! It's so cool and soft!" she added in amazement as she grabbed what ever was in it and gave it the most deadly of hugs possible.

"Hey, isn't that…" Ruby was about to ask as Mason turned towards the empty table and quickly got up to see what Nora was holding. She appeared to be holding a green fabric and with some help from Ren they pried it off of her.

"Oh hey it's my scarf!" the teen beamed with excitement as he held onto his scarf that was given to him by his mother. Examining it more the teen realized that there was no blood stains covering it, being a complete shade of emerald green.

"It's softer than before… I guess they had it cleaned?" Mason then gave it to the pouting Nora to hold on to for a while making her beam in happiness and begin to wrap it around her childhood friend.

"It looks really good with you Ren!" she cheered on as he only rolled his eyes and went along with it. Looking back into the box Mason found another piece of clothing with a small card on top of it saying 'Happy birthday'. While everyone was staring at the bubbly bomber, Mason quickly discarded the note into his pocket and proceeded to grab the garment inside the container. Pulling it out the first cloth from the container it appeared to be a woolly, dark-blue long-sleeved shirt with slits at the back for what looked like was for his wings.

"Thank you Monty! Now I don't have to be shirtless anymore…" the teen mumbled to himself as he fumbled it on with some struggles seeing how his wings weren't healed yet. Putting on the shirt it felt strangely smooth and the sleeves reach towards his wrists as all the girls mainly stared at him without blinking, savoring each moment.

"Aww, I never got to take a picture…" Yang hanged her head low in depression but was soon comforted by her younger sister

"There, there Yang. There's always next time." she reassured her older sister which caused her to hang her head high in the possibilities as Mason shot her a deadly glare which she shrugged it off. Looking back in the box he found another garment but instead of another shirt, it was a sweater of sorts. It was a sliver zip-up sweater with light shade of red coloring the inside. The sweater had black trimming along the sleeves and hood with two large symbols on each shoulder. On each shoulder was a set of black wings sprawled across each sleeve horizontally and tailored to Masons wings. Slowly putting it on, Ren gladly gave back the emerald scarf back to his friend who gladly thanked him for returning it before fashioning it around his neck before turning to his friends.

"So how do I look?" he asked nervously as he was carefully being examined by his friends. Nora and Ren were the first to nod in agreement that it looked good while Pyyrha had finally helped up Jaune from the ground who was looking like he was gonna puke. Weiss simply let out a small smile without saying anything and Blake was slightly blushing with her bow twitching like mad as she simply stared into his eyes.

'I guess someone really likes it…' Mason closed his eyes in happiness only for them to immediately open when he heard two sister pace around him, examining him. They each paced around him for a couple minutes adding to his awkwardness as Yang finally stopped in front of him and started to look head to toe.

"Not to shabby! Although those bandages should go." Yang stated as she gestured towards the bandages on his forehead and his damaged wings. Mason took her comment as a great compliment as she began to move her hand towards his face making him flinch a bit but she still pressed forward. Moving her finger-less black gloves she gently removed the bandages over her forehead and fixed his ruffled hair a little bit.

"There you go! Now you look even hotter!" Yang cheered on as she looked her sister with a triumphant look

"So what do you think Rube?" she asked her younger sister as she stopped in front of Mason

"Hmmm…" Ruby cupped her chin with one hand and placed her other hand on her hip

'Is this still happening? Like I'm pretty sure everyone is so awkward about this situation.' Mason thought to himself as a sweat dropped down his forehead until a certain someone cleared their throat drawing the attention of everyone

"Ahem! I think we should head to our dorms now." the white heiress spoke up and mostly everyone agreed and made their way out of the medical room and made their way slowly strolled through the cement pathways towards the dorm buildings.

* * *

The way to the dorms would take a couple minutes at their pace but everyone managed to make small talk, as Mason who was in the very back remembered something earlier today and chuckled to himself. The shaggy haired teen looked towards his hands and saw that the aura began to grow larger and more intense as he began to slowly flow into both of his wings, stinging a little for a few seconds until the pain dissipated. Smiling now, Mason began to reach behind his back and carefully unhinged the white bandages that surrounded his wings, dropping them to the ground. Pleased of finding no pain within his wings what so ever, extended them beside him as he tried to determine if there were any permanent damage or anything before his plan could fully come into fruition. Now stopping in his tracks and taking a running position he began to judge where his target is. Blake was in the very back talking to Ren over some 'sneaky' stuff, Weiss and Pyrrha were casually talking about fighting stances or something in front of them but were behind Jaune, Ruby and Yang who were cracking jokes (mostly Ruby and Jaune booing Yangs god awful jokes) and then there was the target who was energetically skipping down the pathway. It didn't take long for Mason to bring his aura to his legs and silently launch himself into the air soaring into the sunset sky quickly making his way above his target without having any of the group noticing him as he drastically dropped down and swept the orange bomber off of her legs, carrying her 'bridal style' into the air. Strangely enough, instead of screaming in terror of being brought so high into the air, Nora was screaming her lungs off in excitement.

"Faster Nora mobile version 2!" she commanded to him and he glad fully replied swooping up and down

"I haven't tried this yet but let's see what happens when I kick in some aura in my wings!" Mason yelled at the top of his lungs with a clear smile on his face as he moved his black aura into both of his wings and as soon as he felt its power he soared through the air like a speeding dust bullet. Soon after a couple minutes of panicked flight, Mason soon stop and started to flutter in mid-air, catching his breath.

"I kept my promise Nora but I think it should be time for someone else to try." he happily stated but was over taken back from her making a pouting face

"I want to fly some more!" she responded with pointing towards the sky

"And you will! But I think that should be enough for today but in the meantime when we land I want you to sneak behind Jaune and grab him so he doesn't escape okay?" Mason reassured her as she gave him a quizzical look before realizing what he meant and nodded happily while they slowly made their way downward to the group who stared in awe. The shaggy haired teen gently set down the bubbly bomber before being bombarded with questions from the two sisters.

"I wanna go next!" Yang called out pushing Nora out of the way

"No, I wanna go next!" Ruby irritatingly yelled and soon got into a fight with Yang over who should go first

"Everyone will get a turn! I promise! But right now I have someone else in mind…" Mason slyly reassured them as he turned into a devilish grin towards a now scared, blond boy. The shaggy haired teen slowly made his way to Jaune as he started to back up waving his hands frantically trying his friend to not do this.

"Remember what I said about revenge Jaune?" he coldly teased now raising his hands, preparing to grab him

"W-Wait why me!? Everyone else left you too! And I have motion sickness remember tha-" Jaune started to panic as he turned around to sprint away but was promptly grabbed by the orange bomber.

"Wah-Nora let me go!" Jaune pleaded and was only met by a giggle from Nora as he pushed Jaune into harms way. The shaggy haired teen promptly grabbed him by shoulders before leaping into the sky as Jaune screamed like a little girl the whole time. Meanwhile down in the small group of friends Ruby began to speak up.

* * *

"U-um hey guys…" she began to speak drawing everyone's attention away from the girly screaming teen in the sky towards the small girl

"What's up Rube?" Yang asked putting her hand on her shoulder

"I think we should do something for Mason…" Ruby managed to say as she scratched her cheek embarrassed a bit

"Why?" Weiss asked her with a slightly annoyed expression

"W-Well today while you were all still being examined for injuries, Professor Ozpin told me and Jaune that today is Masons birthday." Ruby stated as everyone's faces turned into shocked expressions

"Is it?" Blake entered the conversation but was reading a black covered book with no writing on the cover

"That's what Ozpin said. I'm also pretty sure that he's sixteen now…" the red cloaked girl began to say but her mouth was muffled by her sister covering her mouth as the sounds of a little girl screams soon came down towards the group. Mason gently landed on his feet before setting the blond boy on his knees where he gurgled arched over.

"Sorry there Jaune! Guess I don't know my own speed yet." Mason sheepishly said as he patted him on the back as he could have sworn Jaune mutter something under his breath clutching his poor stomach.

"So what's… Up?" the shaggy haired teen began to turn towards the rest of their friends and noticed that they were all huddled together whispering about something.

"What's goin on?"he asked again as the group slowly broke up and pretended nothing happened

"What are you talking about?" Ruby sounded suspicious as she waved her hands back and forth becoming even more suspicious

"Umm… Are you okay there Ru-" Mason began to worry over his friend but was caught off guard by a red-haired girl who softly grabbed his arm

"I-If you don't mind Mason, I would love soar in the air with you right now." Pyrrha asked, desperately trying to change the subject

"Um, sure I don't mind Pyrrha. Just make sure you hold on tight okay?" he reassured her as he picked her up in his arms and slowly ascended into the air. As Mason flew through the air he could feel the grip around his neck tighten as Pyrrha looked down below with horror.

"A-Are you scared of heights Pyrrha?" he asked as he looked into her emerald eyes that showed fear

"N-No…" she mumbled under her breath but thankfully Mason took notice to it and started to slowly glide down

"Don't worry, I got you." Mason reassured her again

"S-S-Sorry…" Pyrrha mumbled again as she hugged him tighter

"You don't have apologize Pyrrha, we all have fears." Mason showed a comforting smile before setting her down on the ground

"Thank you for that, experience Mason. Please don't tell them about what happened." Pyrrha whispered into his ear and Mason only chuckled a bit before turning to the rest of the group that just split up again

"What'd she just tell you?" Ruby asked curious and trying to change the top before he could ask about the group huddle again

"Oh, it was nothing" Mason snickered a bit as he turned to a slightly red faced Pyrrha and turned back towards the group

"So does anyone want to go next?" he gestured towards the group with both of his hands and before Ruby or Yang could speak up, a boy with magenta eyes spoke up.

"I would like to go next if you don't mind." Ren spoke up stoically and started to approach the shaggy haired teen who simply nodded before whispering into his ear

"I have special plans for you Lie Ren…" Mason coldly whispered into his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine as they took off into the air and proceeded to do barrel-rolls and loopdy-loops

"So have any of you came up with a plan about Mason?" Pyrrha asked as she slowly made her way towards the group

"We were going to have a surprise party this weekend, but he's going to be with his family and he has to retrieve his weapon from repairs on those days." Yang sighed as she pressed both of her hands to the back of her head in defeat.

"Why not next week? It's not like he would have any plans after the first week of school." Jaune finally managed to speak up after heaving on the ground this entire time

"Perfect!" Ruby squealed in excitement and cheered a little too loud as Mason swooped back down

"Hey Nora, I think I broke your friend here." he groaned as he carried a lifeless body laid still in his arms

"Don't worry! Ren's had worse!" Nora cheered on as she enthusiastically took the teen from his arms and skipped around shaking him all the while

"Now that only leaves four… Weiss your chariot awaits." Mason teased the heiress pretending to be a noble and bowing before her. Weiss was about to lay into him and lecture him to death but was quickly nudged in the side from Yang and Ruby.

"Oh fine! But if you do anything like you did to Jaune, Nora, or Ren, there will be a price to pay!" Weiss snapped at Mason sending fear into his heart

"O-Okay then…" the teen sighed as he gently lifted her and took her for a slow and gental ride that hopefully wont end in him dying

'I-It's like lifting a pillow! A pillow that could kill me if she wanted too…' he thought to himself as she was gob smacked at the view. After a few minutes of a slow glide around the campus, the two teens slowly descended towards the group and set her down with finesse and delicacy.

"Thank you." she neutrally said and eyed Ruby and Weiss as she walked back to the teens

"Okay now me next!" Yang called out running towards Mason at a darting speed

"Hey Yang I called first!" the red cloaked teen charged behind her and the two sisters soon got into a fight creating a dust cloud around them

'Am I a toy for them now? Maybe I should have only done Nora…' Mason sighed as he walked past the two sisters and approached Blake who was incredibly engrossed the book she was reading. Barely thinking Mason managed to sneak up behind her snickering a bit but successfully managed to sweep her of her feet and carried her into the sky. After the teen soon reached a appropriate altitude and turned towards his teammate that laid in his arms who was still engrossed in her book not noticing where she was.

"H-Hey Blake. Yoo-hoo!" the shaggy haired teen started to call and whisper to the raven haired girl. After a few calls and gentle shakes, Blake finally came out of her book and jumped at the view, frantically looking around until she came across the man who was carrying her and deadpanned.

"What do you think your doing?" she angrily asked as she folded her arms in he lap

"Well, I thought you might enjoy the view and you were a little too enticed in your book there and decided to bring you up here." Mason replied showing a warm smile while she turned towards the sky.

"It is a nice view…" Blake added in as she grinned towards the sunset sky and bow twitched along happily but seemed a bit off. Mason carefully examined her bow and noticed that there was a dampened patch of black in on her bow and the spot grew more and more.

'Is that blood?' Mason asked himself as he broke thought the silence

"Hey Blake?" he carefully approached the subject

"Yes?" she replied with looking towards him with a small smile

"Please don't freak out when I tell you this." Mason pleaded as her smile soon turned into a frown

"I'm listening."

"Y-Your bow is kind of bleeding…" he bluntly put causing Blake to show a confused look but soon turned into pure shock as she started to fidget in his arms and turned red faced, lost for words

"D-Don't worry I wont tell anyone!" Mason reassured her but to no avail as she pressed the palms of her hands into her face. Not trying to risk her secret, the winged teen flew high and higher so the rest of the group couldn't see the rest of his plan.

"Blake, remove your bow." he sternly asked making her immediately shocked as she removed her face out of her hands

"W-Why?" Blake stuttered

"If you remove your bow I can heal the cut on your ear. That's all I want to do." Mason re assured her again and she hesitantly nodded. Slowly removing her bow with delicacy, she revealed two violet cat ears that rested on the top of her head, one having a little cut that bled a little bit.

"Oh wow…" the winged teen was in awe as he stared at the set of ears

"W-What is it?!" Blake frantically questioned him looking scared

"It's just that… They're really cute." he managed to say trying to hide a slight blush and Blake on the other hand was blushing profusely as her amber eyes stared into his emerald eyes

"Okay, now I need you to hold onto me tightly while I use my hand to heal your little ear." Mason stated and Blake merely nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck still blushing as he moved one of his hands that was holding her and quickly made it towards the top of her head.

"This might sting a little, so sorry in advance." the winged teen gently touched her right ear healing it completely with his aura and feeling around her ears. Blake's ears felt soft and smooth as each time he moved around, stroking her ears, Mason could even hear a faint purring sound emitting from her.

"A-Are you done?" she stammered as she was spotting a furious blush

"O-Oh, sorry, I was already done but your ears are really soft and cute and I guess I lost track of time…" Mason shamefully admitted as he pulled his hand away from her head and put it back to support her who was blushing hard. In the matter of seconds Blake hands vanished from Masons neck and went straight to her ears and redid the bow to perfection before putting her arms back around his neck.

"T-thank you Mason…" Blake muttered under breath hugging him tightly and pressing her face into his chest

"No problem Blake. And I solemnly promise I wont mention anything about you being a faunus." the winged teen squeezed her a bit more and made their slow glide towards the ground from their altitude in silence.

"You know, if I got to touch your ears… When we land it should be fair enough if you get to feel around my wings. I even heard that they were soft as well" he teased her and she, what looked liked nodding in his sweater as they landed towards the group.

"You guys were up there for a while, were you guys doing anything shady up there? Maybe a small make out session?" Yang teased grinning ear to ear at the reaction of Blake immediately blushing again before moving behind Mason who was slightly blushing too.

"Nothing happened Yang…" Mason deadpanned and almost jumped at the touch of the faunus girl who started to run her fingers and gently stroked through his wings.

"Are you suuuure?" the blonde brawler teased again seductively

"If you shut up right now, I'll take you next…" the winged teen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed at the sight of Yang cheering in triumph over her little sister who started to mope around

"H-Hey Blake…" Mason began to say as he turned to see the raven haired girl still feeling around

"I think you had your fun for now." the winged teen whispered back as Yang enthusiastically leaped into to his arms and kept a death grip around his neck

"Let's see how fast you can go! But do anything funny and I will break your neck." Yang began to tighten her grip

"You know… I could just fly as high I possibly can and just drop you right?" he coldly said showing a dark expression to match

"Y-You could, b-b-but you wouldn't do that to little ol' me right?" she stuttered in fear

'Well that's a first.' Mason thought as he chuckled to himself alerting Yang with a more shocked expression

"Right?" Yang tried to confirm but was taken into the sky without a further thought screaming all the way until they started to slowly glide around

"I aint gonna drop you Yang, so can you at least loosen your death grasp on me?" Mason reassured her with a small smile as the grip from the brawler lightened up a bit but something looked troubled on her face

"U-Um, hey Mason." she spoke softly as she was squirming around in his arms

"Yea, Yang?" he asked as he lowered his head to look at her whose lilac eyes started to fill up in tears

'Shit did I go too far?!'

"H-Hey now, why are you crying? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and-" Mason began to panic as the girl started to silently sob. Slowly moving one of his arms from holding her, he began to gently brush away the tears on her face

"T-T-Thank you…" Yang whispered under her sobs

"I-I'm sorry Yang, I couldn't hear that." he apologized again still brushing away the tears before Yang leaned in and pressed her lips against his cheek before clearing her voice

"T-Thank you for saving Ruby today. I don't what I would have done if anything were to happen to her. Just thank you so much!" her voice was soft and showed a small smile through the tears

"It was nothing… Stop crying too…" Mason whispered as he placed his arm back down to support her and started to slowly fly higher as time went on

"No, it was something Mason! You risked your life to save Ruby! Is there anything I could do to make it up to you."

"Actually there is something you can do for me… Cheer up Yang! Were both alive and relatively well, so no more tears okay?" Mason asked as he squeezed the blonde tighter as she started to wipe away her tears now

while they slowly flew around in silence, looking towards the sunset.

"Have you calmed down Yang?" the winged teen managed to speak up after a couple minutes

"Yea… Thanks Mason." Yang let out a deep breath before turning towards him with a small smile

"No problem Yang, I'm just here to help." he replied with a warm grin as they started to make their way towards the ground.

"No fair Yang! Why does she get to be up there for so long!" Ruby and Nora both chimed in as they landed

"What can I say, hes a lady person." Yang teased as she clapped his shoulder when she got off

"And then there was one." Mason announced as Ruby happily skipped over to him

"Hey why didn't you mess with them?!" Jaune complained as he glanced over to his team of a slightly scared Pyrrha and Nora holding a still unconscious Ren.

"Well you see…" the teen tried to think of something and came up with another brilliant idea before pointing behind them

"Look! Its Glynda Goodwitch and she doesent look happy!" he yelled as everyone quickly jumped and looked behind them while the sneaky teen picked up Ruby and jumped into the sky

"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." Mason muttered to himself as he and Ruby laughed at Jaune who yelling at them from the ground

"He's not the sharpest sword in the stack, huh?" Ruby joked causing Mason to let out a small snicker as he reached a comfortable altitude and soared through the sky with a happy atmosphere

"Wow, the view is amazing!" the cloaked teen 'squeed' as she began to wiggle around in Masons arms

"Hey Red, you mind not doing that while I hold you from not falling to your doom? It also feels weird for me…" Mason murmured to her and she quickly blushed and sat still in his arms

"H-Hey Mason?" She asked while she slowly wrapped her hands over his shoulders

'Please don't say your sorry for anything!' the thought stuck in his head as he looked into her blushing face

"Yea?"

"Why do you call me 'Red'? It seems kind of weird." Ruby asked snuggling closer towards the teen

"Well, uh, I just thought I was a really cute name but I'll stop from now on…"Mason began to blush a bit as he admitted it

"N-No I don't mind at all!" she frantically explained as she started to fidget in his arms, her face becoming as red as her cloak

"O-Okay then? And your kind of wiggling again. It would be normal if we were on the ground but if we're in the air please don't wiggle." Mason adjusted his arms again

"Oops sorry…"

"I don't mind that much Ruby, but it just feels weird…" he admitted again with his cheeks turning a brighter red now as a awkward silence filled the air except for the constant beat of wings

'What should I do?! I can't think of anything to talk about! Maybe I should just let her off no-mmph!?' Mason was in deep thoughts when he was abruptly startled when he felt something soft pressed against his lips. Mason had shared his first kiss and a passionate one at that with Ruby Rose. After six seconds of lip locking, they broke apart with both of them drawing for air.

"S-Sorry if that felt bad, that was kind of my first kiss…" Mason trailed off staring into her silver eyes

"S-Same here." Ruby admitted as her face was somehow redder than her clothes

"Might I ask why for such a kiss? A wonderful one to add by the way." he asked as he was successfully keeping his cool but screaming internally

"Think of it as a thank you for today bird-boy." she enlightened him as she re adjusted her arms around his neck with a small smile

"If you call me bird-boy, I'm gonna call you crater face." Mason teased her causing her to pout and making him laugh at how she was flustered by the comeback

"We should probably land now Red. They might think were doing something fishy up here." Mason suggested as he looked down towards the group

"Awww… I don't want to though…" Ruby moaned as she buried her face into his sweater

"And I don't want to get beat up by your sister. Sorry Ruby but it's time to comeback to remnant. If it makes you feel better, I'll glide down." Mason warmly squeezed her and let out a little squeal as they slowly descended into the group

"So… Did anything happen up there?" Jaune spoke up from the group

"Nothing really…" Mason stated trying not to enrage Yang who was growing suspicious as she walked over towards the winged teen

"Are you suuuure?" the blonde brawler asked playfully as she cracked her knuckles with her hands

"P-Positive…" the winged teen stuttered as he felt a slight tug around his neck. He was still holding Ruby.

"Hey Red, can you let go? I don't feel like dying today." Mason whispered to the teen he was holding but she only tightened the grip around him

'Great, I'm gonna die! Again!'

"I think we should be heading to our dorms now." Pyrrha suggested quickly changing the subject which Mason nodded happily as a form of a thank you and began their stroll into the large dorm building. On the fourth floor, the teens made it to the middle of end of the hall before reaching two rooms with the initials of team RWBY and team JNPR across from each other.

"Well here are your guy's rooms." Mason gestured towards the two rooms with his arms, still carrying Ruby

"Where will you be sleeping Mason?" Blake inquired

"I'm pretty sure there's a room for me somewhere… You guys should get some sleep while you can… Also can someone please remove this thing from me?" he now gestured towards the girl who was now sleeping in his arms.

"I can do that for you Moptop, but if I hear anything from her about you, your dead meat." Yang glad-fully took back her sister and inflicted more terror into the winged teen and the two teams bid him a good night leaving him alone in the the hallway

"Now, where o' where can my room be, there it is!" the teen muttered to himself after taking a few steps to find his room right beside team RWBYs. Entering the room, Mason didn't bother with anything but focus on the bed in front of him and quickly took off his clothes (except for his boxers of coarse) and immediately passed out in his bed, with a huge smile ignoring the death threats from Yang on the other side of the door.

* * *

A nice healthy 15662 word count should be good...


	7. Chapter 7

I kindof realized that I might have killed off the protagonist in only five chapters and brought him back but oh well! I'm trying something new with this so a review would help greatly!Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter**** 7:**** A Grimm day**

Mason P.O.V

* * *

"…!"

I awoke in panic, a terrified scream surging through my throat but I managed to place my right hand over my mouth as I stopped it. Where am I? I began to slowly look around the room I was in, it looked like a bedroom or something but I can't see anything in this darkness. Wait what time is it? I glanced around the in dimly lit room and saw a orange holographic clock on a drawer showing the time.

5:25 AM

That explains the lack of light… Let's find a light switch or something. I lurched my way out of my bed and started to feel around the walls until I finally found a light switch and flicked it on, illuminating the room. Really stupid idea to have my eyes completely open when turning the light on at 5:25 in the morning. Squinting, I looked around the room, finding myself beside the door that lead outside the room. The room appeared to be a room for four people, yet I am the only one in here. There were four, single beds with two on each side of the room with a empty, lower bookcase below a huge window that you could easily could step out of. On each side of the room there was a large dresser with one that had my brown rucksack on it.

So that's where it went.

With my eyes fully adjusted to the light now, I made my way towards the dresser and started to rummage through it seeing that hopefully no one stole anything thing from it. Got my jeans, sleepwear, bathroom stuff, and multiple shirts that are now useless.

Great! Those were some of my favorite shirts too…

I quietly groaned to myself as I put everything back into the rucksack and started to look through the drawers. Please for the love of everything good please don't have someone walk into the room. Upon opening the drawer I saw two sets of a suit with a small, rectangular object with a yellow, diamond on it.

Perfect, a dress code! Fantastic.

Setting aside the metallic object, I began to unpack the uniform.

Let's see… A white dress shirt, blue vest, red tie and a black suit lined with gold each with slits for my giant wings. Not too shabby if I do say so myself.

I carefully put the uniform on the bed I was sleeping in and turned back to the object that was on it before. It's about the size of my hand as a silver rectangular figure with a flashing yellow diamond in the center.

Wait a second, flashing?

I hesitantly pressed my finger onto the diamond and the sides pulled apart with a holographic screen in the center now. What is this thing? Almost immediately opening the object, words began to appear over the screen.

'Welcome Mason Scyther. This is your scroll.'

Why does it know my name? What's a scroll? Wait more words are popping up.

'A scroll is a multi purpose device that will help you during your times in Beacon Academy and your life of a hunter. This device is able to gauge you and your teams aura, as well as let you into your dorms rooms.' The words soon disappeared, turning into two horizontal rows with four pictures of team RWBY on top of team JNPR with a profile picture of each of them above a green bar. The pictures soon vanished and text appeared again.

'You may call or send messages to your team mates when appropriate or take pictures for evidence.'

Evidence? More like an excuse for Yang to take pictures of guys. What else can you do little scroll?

'That is it for the beginner version of knowledge of scrolls.'

At least I know the basics now. What else is in this room?

I began another glance around the lit room before stopping at a table beside the door-frame. When I made my way over to it, there was several books, four to be exact sprawled across the wooden table with one of the books having a small note over it.

Notes are always fun…

Opening the note, it showed the details of classes for the next few months, the first one being at 9:00 AM with a Professor Oobleck for history, whoever that is and seeing of how its 5:30 right now I might as well go for a walk. I let out a deep sigh before moving my way towards my rucksack, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and a blue towel before opening the door.

Wait a second. I'm gonna need my scroll if I want back in and it wouldn't be very funny getting locked out of your dorm room on the first day of actual classes.

I quickly walked back to the dresser and grabbed my scroll before finally making it out side the dorm room and into the brightly lit hallway.

* * *

Now where is the bathroom? Let's see…

Only walking for a few minutes before I came across the supposed washrooms with the sign 'Mixed' above it. Mixed?! That's gonna be fun for the guys in the morning. Resist the urges that go's through a boys mind!

Okay just a quick shower.

I carefully entered the washroom and the first thing I saw was the four sinks in front of a large mirror. Besides that was four medium sized stalls, probably for showers and toilets. Choosing the nearest stall, there was the shower head on one side and on the other side was the toilet with a small platform for items. Placing my items on the platform, my shower finally began, rushing warm water down my body and wings.

Man that feels good but I think I'm forgetting something important. Meh, if it was that important I would have remembered. Now just focus on the warm water and- What's happening?

A sudden burn started to erupt in my eyes, feeling like being held up and pushed into a fire. Immediately turning off the shower and putting on that new pair of boxers, I ran over to the sink and planted my hands on it while I stared in horror at the mirror. Staring into the mirror a black smoke began to seep eyes and mouth and started to form around my eyes.

I can't see anything or even breath, much less scream for help. I was coughing up my lungs and a pain began to flare up around my left hand, slowly stretching up my arm.

What the hell is happening?!

All of a sudden the smoke and the pain in my eyes stopped, finally allowing me to see as I turned towards the mirror. Looking at myself in the mirror left me speechless. The smoke has formed around the upper half of my face and formed a mask like the monsters of grimm have.

Covering my forehead down to just above my nose was a white bone mask with red lines trailing around it and around my glowing emerald eyes.

Moving my right hand over my face, I could feel the smooth texture and slowly tugged on it but it seemed to be attached to my skin.

I-I'm grimm? There's no way. It's impossible for some to become a grimm right?

Right?

I took my eyes off of the mirror and turned towards my left arm that's pain suddenly stopped and in horror, I placed my right hand over my mouth, covering the scream.

My left arm to the top of my shoulder was covered in bone plating with red line sprawled all the way to the tips of my fingers that were sharpened. Moving it around it feels like nothings there, nothing weighing down my arm like it's not even there.

What do I do? Maybe I'm just imagining this. Yea that's it! But just to be sure, I should take a picture.

I moved back towards my washroom stall, grabbed my contents and slipped my scroll and old boxers under my left arm while I dried my body with the towel as I moved back towards the sink.

Okay let's see… Grimm mask? Check. Some sort of arm, bone, gauntlet thing? Check. Gotta admit though, these would be amazing, but if anyone would find me like this, I would probably die. Again.

Now I have something else to hide now... God damn it.

Wait, again? Oh, that's right, I died yesterday and was revived by a bullshit amount of aura…

How does one anyone even forget something like that?!

Oh shit! I forgot about the aura too!

I quickly dropped the towel I was holding to the ground and started to flair my aura through my hand, incredibly surging out like a large flame burning out the aura.

That's a lot of aura and all of that was inside me?! What the hell am I?!

Soon it died down and I was left with a small flicker as smoke began to arise from my left arm, slowly dissipating the bone gauntlet.

It's fading… Was it because of my aura? Wait, take a picture first. Use the scroll!

Removing the scroll from under my arm and fumbling around with it, I somehow got to the camera feature but my arm was back to its old 'arm-y' self.

Great. Maybe I'm going insane? Then again, I did DIE yesterday. Wait, what about the mask?!

I looked back towards the mirror in panic and to my joy the white mask was still there.

I'm not insane! Don't cheer yet, take the picture you idiot.

I carefully positioned the scroll and took the picture of my face and looked at the photo, showing that it was there, clear as day. My hands started to shake, I can't stop it. I managed to move my hand towards the mask again and hesitantly pulled on it, ripping it off leaving my face back to its normal self except for my eyes that were left with glowing emerald.

What? I thought it was stuck on? And now my eyes are so green! Is this some sort of sick joke Monty?!

I let out a large sigh before turning back towards the white mask in my hands, staring into the soulless object that started to fizz into black smoke and soon into nothingness.

* * *

That's enough weirdness for today…

* * *

I turned away from the mirror, picked up the towel that was thrown to the ground beforehand and started to dry myself off as I walked out of the washrooms, making my way back into my dorm room. Entering the room, I immediately looked at the clock.

6:30

That 'aura overload' thing took me an hour? Now I really need to walk this off.

I finally finished drying off my body-well except for my wings-It's more fun to flap the water off and carefully put on the uniform, making sure that everything was in place and took a seat on my bed. The uniform itself felt slick and comfy to wear but the only problem was the tie- I mean Dad's taught me how to tie a tie for a 'special' lady but that sort of thing isn't my forte, so it took me a solid five minutes to finally get it perfect. The girls uniforms were composed of a white shirt, tan vest, brown jacket accompanied by a red plaid skirt and long stockings.

Okay! What's next? Maybe I should wear my scarf too. Probably no restrictions against that at least.

I glanced over towards the pile of clothes that I carelessly tossed to the ground and started to rummage through it, pulling out my scarf and jeans that I had placed the notes from yesterday into. Wrapping the soft scarf around my neck, I soon pulled out the notes from the jeans and folded the rest of my clothes, setting them on the bed.

Now lets see here…

* * *

I had the notes of the location of Roses Thorn '1149 Quarry Way' wherever that is and also had the assignment paper that Professor Ozpin assigned me, where I'm gonna go back into the forest where I was killed to collect… Chess pieces… What else did Ozpin write in her-wait, I'm going to be paid 300 lien for this? And I have to hand it into a 'Professor Port'. Maybe I'll meet him today. I guess I should head out to clear my head…

I placed the papers on my bed before putting my scroll into my pocket and silently made my way out of the room. Desperately not trying to wake anyone up, I walked out of the way I came in yesterday and started my walk on the stone paths in the sun risen sky.

Walking around the grounds this early, it seems that everything is just normal, no grimm, no hunters, just peaceful and quiet.

"Mr. Scyther?"

Or not.

I frantically turned around to Glynda Goodwitch in her usual attire who already stopped behind me with her dusting crop in hand.

"Y-Yes?" I managed to say. Is there a time we cant be out at?

"What are you doing out at this time? She sternly asked me, eyeing my uniform, looking like she was looking for something to yell at me for.

"I-I just thought that I could look around Beacon a little more. I don't really remember some things from the tour yesterday after the initiation." I admitted, scratching the back of my head sheepishly trying to break some of the tension and I guessed it worked.

"I see… Well I hope that your sight seeing wont interfere with your classes in 2 hours, Mr. Scyther."

It's already 7? How long have I been out for? Wait she's saying something else.

"And Mr. Scyther, I hope that your teams have told you about my, a-apologies for yesterday." Ms. Goodwitch sounded sincere not making eye contact with me. She must have felt guilty for what happened.

"You don't have to apologize for anything Ms. Goodwitch, you didn't do anything wrong." I reassured her with a warm smile as she glanced towards me and stopped.

"I-I see… Well then Mason, I wish you a pleasant tour and I will be seeing you for your third class which is sparring." She finished as she began to walk in the opposite direction

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch. I'll see you in third class then." I gave a slight wave before turning back to my leisurely stroll.

That went well. I didn't get yelled at. What to do now?

*grumble* *grumble*

To the cafeteria!

* * *

A few minutes later of blissful walking, I made it to the cafeteria which had some old man yelling at the top of his lungs for some reason, throwing tables around. The man looked like he was in his mid fifty's, about a couple inches taller than me and wearing a white double-breasted jacket and checker pants. From what I could see, he was bald but still had a long bushy beard and mustache, still whipping around tables until he almost got me with one.

"A-Are you okay sir?" I asked him drawing closer and saw he had sky blue eyes

"If okay means that I lost one of my most important chefs before he could finish, then I'm FUCKING fantastic!" He yelled at me and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes before speaking more softly.

"Please don't tell Ozpin or Goodwitch that I swore to a student. Goodwitch can terrify fear into the hardest of men. I'm just really mad right now."

Yikes… Okay approach this carefully and pray not to get hit with a table.

"Don't worry I won't tell them. Ms. Goodwitch inspires fear into all of us." I reassured him waving my arms around in success as he calmed down and sat down on a bench he didn't throw. Yet.

"Thanks lad. I'm Isaac Knight, the head chef here at Beacon." the man introduced him self sticking his hand out for a handshake

"Mason Scyther, you said your missing a chef?" I shook his hand showing a firm grip as he pulled me in a little bit

"Aye lad. He left to go work for a actual restaurant. Pffft, and now we don't have enough hands to work for all these mouths today." Isaac let out a large sigh as he groaned to stand up

Maybe I could help, I mean I have some cooking experience spending my whole life with a teacher/cook of a Mom so maybe. Just approach it carefully.

"I-if you want Isaac, I can help you. It's still quite a while until classes start." I trailed off a bit but was startled when the old man suddenly appeared a few feet in front of me, grabbing both of my hands, cherishing them with small tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Y-You would do that for a old bird like me. No offence to birds but you would really do that for me?" some tears managed to slowly drizzle down his face now filled with hope.

Did he indirectly call me a bird? What? Focus on the conversation.

"S-Sure thing…" I sweat dropped as his hands quickly turned into a big bear hug swinging me around in happiness

"You're a life saver Mason! Now lets get crackin! Times a wasting!" Isaac cheered as he dragged me into the large kitchen area.

* * *

It was a gigantic kitchen with almost everything being a chrome colour that hurts the eyes if you stare at it for too long. There was about five other people in there besides me and Isaac who called them all over to us.

"Alright boyos! Meet our new recruit, Mason! He'll be helping us today to feed these hunters in training." Isaac cheered on clapping his hand on my shoulder. The other five men in the room wore the same attire as Isaac and either simply waved a hello or greeted me with open arms, all of them slightly older than me.

These guys are really nice. Or maybe the don't want me to leave…

"I can't believe you calmed down the beast! You're already twice the man we are! He's 'normal' most of the time but try your best!" One of the chefs cheered on before being shut up by Isaac who punched him in the chest sending him curling around his fist.

That's a strong punch. Note to self: Don't piss off Isaac.

"That's enough out of you. Now get back to your stations, the lot of you!" He snapped at them causing them to jump in fear before turning back to cooking what seemed to be hash browns, bacon, and some other things.

It smelled so good! It's like I'm in heaven full of bacon! Wait I think Isaac's about to say something!

"And now for you, young apprentice." Isaac teased me as he gestured me to follow him towards a large stove with a flat surface over it with a table beside it, holding large containers, full of magical pancake mix.

"Now put this on." he tossed a white apron and I promptly grabbed it, tying it around me waist before he gave me a large spatula

"All you need to do is make as many pancakes you can and some of the boys will set them somewhere else when your done. Also! When your done you can have some of the fresh food before you head off to class." Isaac stated as he waved over to some of the other employees cooking as he walked away to his own station.

Okay so I just need to make pancakes? Seems easy eno-wait… Nora… This gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

1370 pancakes later.

* * *

That looks like a bullshit amount of pancakes right there.

"Alright, alright Mason. I think you've been working long and hard enough, so take it easy for now. You have about half of a hour before you have to go to class so grab some food and get goin!" Isaac came up behind me and grabbed the spatula away from me

"If you need anymore help Isaac, you just have to ask." I replied with handing him the apron that had a few blotches of pancake mix on it and made my way to the sink where I washed off some batter. After washing my hands I ate had some bacon and stopped counting after 8, they make it really well and made my way to my first classroom.

History.

* * *

I was about ten minutes early, smelling a little bit like pancakes and having a wolfs nose doesn't help at all. Entering the classroom there was a few people already in the room without the teacher and on one side was the teachers desk with a world map with papers pinned and crossed with string between each other and a hand clock. The other side was four columns and rows of desks going up the stairs. I looked at the time seeing that it was already 8:55, quickly taking my seat on the farthest column and pulled out my scroll.

Where's my team? Maybe I should call them, but who? Lets just choose randomly.

Spinning my finger around the pictures of my team, I stopped it on Pyrrha and began to call her, producing a hologram version of her face. She appeared to be sprinting with a worried look on her face.

"H-Hey Pyrrha, I'm just wondering where you guys are at." I began to the hologram as she turned her scroll revealing team JNPR and team RWBY sprinting towards the classroom building.

"Oh." My hand met my forehead as I ended the call

They're late… This is just going to be a swell day!

I readjusted my scarf before laying my head on my propped up arm looking towards the doorway, waiting for my teams to arrive. As the minutes went by more and more students walked in and took their seats all over the classroom with my team nowhere to be seen.

Where are they?

Almost on cue the 8 teens busted into the classroom and almost collapsing from exhaustion as the rest of the class simply stared at them while my hand turned back into my face before they took their seats around the class where seats weren't filled.

Ruby was still wearing her red cloak was a key notice.

Jaune sat beside me

"What's up?" I asked him failing to fight back a grin

"Shut up." Was all he could say as he collapsed in his seat

"You guys really aren't morning people, huh?" I teased him resulting in a weak nudge from the poor blonde boy and in pity a clapped him on his shoulder trying to make him feel better. It didn't work…

Soon a few minutes later, a green blur sped into the room revealing a inhumanly fast teacher with messy green hair and round glasses behind his brown eyes. The man appeared to in his mid twenties and wore a disheveled white shirt with the collar raised partially tucked into his dark-green pants, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes.

This man was dangerously fast as he zipped around the room introducing himself as Professor Oobleck. I bet he could even give me and Ruby a run for money if we raced. As he taught us the introduction into the class, he whirled by leaving a faint blur where he once was..

I feel like I'm forgetting something again-AURA! But I cant flare it without anyone noticing… Maybe if I channel it through my feet, then they probably wont notice.

The class went by relatively fast (no pun intended) and moved towards our next class which was 'Environmental' with Professor Peach and soon was lunch.

Walking towards the cafeteria with my team mates I noticed that Ruby wasn't as talkative as much since yesterday and whenever she looked at me, her face would flush red.

What's up with her? Am I forgetting something again? First food, then think. Good idea.

* * *

Most of my team got their food and I was about to pick up a packaged sandwich before being grabbed on the shoulder by Isaac.

"Hey there lad, thanks again for today. Here's a small gift from the boys and me." He then handed me a warm sandwich, a apple and a letter.

"No problem Isaac. I might show up tomorrow encase you need the help." I promised him with a smile making my way to the table where my team had sat down. (Once again by Jaune on the edge of the table)

"Should I ask why you guys were late?" I spoke up, clearly with a smile on my face as I took my first bite out of my sandwich

"Nope." Pyrrha sternly said as I glanced around seeing the WBY looking at Ruby who turned red again, mumbling while she was looking towards the ground.

That explains a lot… Wait… Did I kiss Ruby yesterday…?

…

Holy shit! I did! That's probably why she gets red now. Before anything else… Finish the sandwich then look at the letter. Got to get them priorities straight.

The savouring food that was my sandwich was no more, fully ingested and soon turned towards the letter and began to open it.

"What's that?" Jaune mumbled with a mouthful of what seemed to be french-fries

"I helped cook some of the food this mourning, so they gave me a sandwich and what ever is in this letter." I stated slowly tearing through the paper

"You can cook?" Ren questioned after finishing his sip of tea. Now I'm craving some.

"I learned some things from my folks but I only made the pancakes for today." I answered opening the letter and finding a note saying 'Thank you!' with a few coins counting up to 200 lien, putting them into my pocket

"You made pancakes!? How many!?" Nora slammed her hands on the table sending a fearful gaze towards me

"U-Uh, I made above a thousand, with people who enjoy pancakes like you Nora, I had to make sure there was enough for everyone." I waved my hands around trying to soothe the beast but only caused everyone to look at me with shock.

Oh god.

"Y-You made that many!?" Yang blurted out spitting out some of the water she was drinking

"You guys didn't try any?" I innocently asked but everyone groaned in unison

"I'll take that as a 'no'. If you guys decide to get up for breakfast, then you guys can try some of the fluffiness." I slowly pulled out my scroll before taking a bite out of my apple, slowly looking through some setting finding something interesting about team mates being able to enter my dorm room.

Might as well ask them about some privacy. Don't want to scare them waking up screaming my lungs off. Or having a certain blonde taking pictures of me.

"Hey guys." I began to speak before taking another bite out of the apple

"Before anything 'shady' happens, I just want you guys to knock first before using your scroll to enter my room." I asked them as I gave Yang a dangerous look daring her to do something stupid and pay the price

"Why? Do you have some insane room mates?" Blake inquired putting on a small smile as everyone glared at me.

I don't think their gonna like me having a room to myself…

"I, actually don't have any room mates…" suddenly I received a very envious look from Jaune

I could rub salt in the wound but lets try and not get punched in the face.

"You guys could use it if you want, but please tell me first." I stated and everyone simply nodded as I leaned over towards Jaune

"So how was waking up to find two girls in your room or the showers?" I whispered into his ear, making him blush and punch me in the shoulder with all his might.

Didn't hurt really… Ruby punches way harder. Wait, why is Ruby staring at me? Should I bring it up?

"U-Uh, hey is something wrong Red?" I asked across the table as I cocked my eyebrow to the cloaked girl still mesmerized by something.

Is she paying attention?

I moved the position of my head to see if she was looking at something behind me but her eyes were locked onto me.

Creepy.

I slowly raised my hand and began to wave it in front of her, snapping her out of the trance.

"Huh?" She blurted out, turning red at her friends staring at her

"You ok?" I asked again putting my hand down, showing a concerned look

"I-It's nothing…" Ruby muttered staring at the ground again

Did I do something today to her? I can ask her next class…a

I pinched the bridge of my nose before slowly getting up.

"Well, I'm gonna head off to next class, you guys have fun." I said before readjusting my scarf and heading out of the room.

The next class partook in the room where Professor Ozpin gave his speech.

This class is a bit weird, being that we changed into our combat clothes and sat in the bleachers in the upper floors where then Ms. Goodwitch would call two students to duel.

The only rules were that you stop when your aura reaches the red zone or they are knocked unconscious. Pretty good rules.

The first duel was between the 'Ice Queen' Weiss against a faunus girl who wielded some sort of shotgun that turned into a mace.

Eugh… I wonder if I get to fight even though I don't have Rose with me.

"Fight Weiss!" Yang called out snapping me out of my thoughts

The fight between Weiss and the faunus girl was going well in Weiss's direction but she seemed angry when someone cheered for her.

I turned away from the fight to my team mates and saw that Nora and Yang were cheering with everything they got, standing up and throwing punches towards the air, while everyone else was simply watching the fight except for the one person sitting next to me.

Ruby Rose who was just staring at me.

Again? Now I want to know.

"Hey dork, is something wrong?" I leaned towards her, gently tugging on her cloak, pulling her back into reality

"H-Huh?! Oh it's nothing Mason." Ruby frantically waved her arms around blushing intensely

Yep something is up.

"C'mon Ruby, you can tell me or would you rather bring your sister into this?" I loudly teased her drawing the older sisters attention bringing her towards us.

"Something wrong?" Yang asked leaning towards her younger sister who stuffed her face into her cloak

"Something is wrong with her, but she wont tell me. Little help?" Soon the mighty Yang started to tickle Ruby under her arms causing both of them to giggle and burst out laughing causing everyone else in the bleachers to look at us.

My bad…

"Hahaha-Ok-Ok! Stop! I'll tell! I'll tell!" Ruby managed to say through her laughs and Yang joyfully let her go.

"So are you gonna tell us why you keep staring at me and acting all weird?" Ruby finally got through her laughing fits and sat still fidgeting with her hands before she pulled in Yang and whispered something into her ear, making the blonde giggle slightly, both looking at me the whole time.

Okay so are they going to tell me or just laugh at me?

"You're right there Rube!" Yang clapped her shoulder before stepping towards me and examined my face as she gripped my lower jaw.

"You mind telling me? Cause now you guys are sort of pissing me off…" Some annoyance seeped through my words as I knocked away Yang's hand and turned towards the fight where Weiss had won, barely losing any aura. Ms. Goodwitch congratulated Weiss and began to announce the next fighters by looking through her scroll.

"The next fight will be between Cardin Winchester…" She began with and a boy with burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes stepped up to the stage. He wore a sliver-gray chest plate with a gold trim with a bird with its wings outstretched over the front. Underneath his armour he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. He was also sporting a large, black mace, with the flanges being extended farther outwards with a red gem in the center.

What's special about the mace? Maybe it's for design or maybe it amplifies power? Who cares, as long as I'm not fighting him, I'm good. Wait, Ms. Goodwitch is saying something.

"And his opponent will be… Mason Scyther." Glynda finished and looked a little bit confused at the pairing

Great. Well now I get to take my anger out on someone. Better not keep them waiting.

"You guys can tell me after." I spoke towards the sisters before vaulting over the wall and began my way towards the stage.

"What?! I have to fight this freak?! He doesn't even have a weapon!" The boy complained and was silenced from a glare from Goodwitch.

"Seeing how you do not have a weapon Mr. Scyther, you may not fight today but if you do, you will be rewarded and be excused for the rest of the class." She stated as she walked off the stage

"So if I beat this 'Neanderthal', I get the rest of the class off?" I began to say as I walked up the stage, adjusting the scarf on my neck to fit around my mouth and nose.

"What did you call me!?" Cardin called towards me with a extreme anger seething through his lips

"'Neanderthal'." I longed out the word with sarcasm getting into my stance which was basically widening my stance.

"I'm going to enjoy this freak!" He spat with venom

He really hates me now. Lets see how much angrier I can get him.

I let out a large yawn and dragged it out and stretched as the board began counting down from ten.

"So you're the leader of team Cardinal?" I began saying

8

"Because you look like a wimp to me." those words made him grip his mace harder and grit his teeth

6

"And seeing how were both pissed off here… Why don't you call me 'freak' one more time before I send you into that wall behind you." gesturing towards the wall behind Cardin, I began to surge my aura through my arms, pulsating the black flames through the air.

0

"You're gonna pay for this freak!" He called out charging towards me with his mace in both hands preparing to do a right handed swing.

Too easy… Just breathe.

"What are you doing Mason!? FIGHT?!" One of my team mates called out towards me but I merely waved it off and focused on the little threat in front of me

I prepared for him putting my left foot ahead and focusing my aura into my right hand becoming a ball of fire. It was only moments before the man who was a few inches taller than me was directly beside me about to use his mace in a overhead swing.

Okay, breathe and focus.

Cardin swung his mace towards me only to be blocked by my left arm supporting my left wing embracing the head of the mace, pushing me back a little bit.

I felt that one. Now lets see if he can take the heat.

"Is that all you can do, freak?!" He yelled on the other side of the black wings, still pressing his mace against it.

"Man, you ARE annoying!" I deflected the mace of my wings, sending it and his arms above his head before launching forward and delivering my right fist into his stomach with all my power. The boys body curled around my fist as he gasped for air. Taking another step, I pushed further into his lower chest, sending him into the wall behind him, lodging him in it.

That felt really good.

I glanced over towards the screen to see that my aura bar was still full while Cardin's only had a sliver left and was red. Removing my scarf from my mouth and readjusting it, I calmly walked off the stage and soon the room with my hands behind the back of my head.

"See you guys next class!" I called back with a huge grin towards my team mates who were in complete awe.

I think I even heard Yang say something about not pissing me off.

Well that was… Fun. I guess I should change back into my uniform and find something to do before the next class begins. Maybe I should take a nap by a tree? That seems nice.

* * *

After a quick change, I managed to find a nice, shady tree beside the dorm buildings and sat up against it.

Man, this is nice! I feel so relaxed and at peace!

Suddenly I felt a vibration coming from my scroll.

It was nice while it lasted…

I drew the scroll from my pocket and opened it, revealing a call from Yang Xiao Long and hesitantly opened it showing a insanely happy face yelling some swear words but soon turned into actual words.

"I can't believe you did that!" She screamed

"I mean that was so cool! You doing that punch n stuff! And walking away all bad ass like!" Yang was spurting nonsense again until she dropped her scroll on the ground and demonstrated some jabs into the air

"Yea… Thanks Yang…" I deadpanned at her excitement until someone else picked up the scroll. It was Ruby with a equally excited but before she could say anything I stopped her.

"Red think before you say anything and please don't spurt out like you sister!" I begged her and she nodded in response before putting one of her fingers to contemplate.

"Okay!" Ruby started with pumping her fist in success

"I thought that it was really cool how you punched Cardin into the wall and how-" She began to babble on for a while, squeaking everyone once in a while.

At least she tried…

"Oh!" Ruby snapped with another idea

"And the thing about why I was acting all goofy today…" Even though it was a hologram, anyone could have seen her blushing madly.

"You were being sort of goofy." I teased her, lightly chuckling when she let out a huff.

"The thing is…" Ruby trailed off with her eyes darting towards the ground, somehow blushing harder than her cloaks colour

"Yes Ruby?" I asked bringing her back into reality again focusing on her silver eyes

"It's your eyes… They're really cute-I mean they're really green!" She began to wave one of her arms trying to take back the comment.

All of this staring, just because of my eyes? I guess that this morning they changed them drastically.

It's funny… I was supposed to blend in with everyone but I managed to become the exact opposite.

"That's a relief!" I let out a deep sigh leaving Ruby with a large confused look

"I thought you were mad at me or something…" I blushed as I scratched my cheek, embarrassed about such a small thing. Ruby let out a giggle fit before stopping when I cleared my throat.

"You were worried if I was mad at you?" She asked bluntly with a warm smile

"Of coarse! You guys are my team mates and more importantly my friends! I would be extremely stressed out if there was something wrong with you guys." I truthfully admitted as the red flushed from my cheeks

"I-I see…" Ruby quietly spoke with a hint of happiness before turning away to something

"L-Listen Red, I'll see you next class okay?" I concluded and Ruby simply nodded before turning off Yang's scroll.

Well then… Maybe now I can take my nap now.

I started to nod off to sleep but a small bell chimed signally the end of a period.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" A muttered under my breath and grunted as I got up, making my way towards my next class.

'Grimm studies' with Professor Portman.

At least now I get to meet him.

Since I was one of the last people to enter the class I took a seat above team RWBY and received some looks from my teams.

* * *

I guess they could see the annoyance in my face.

In the front of the class was detailed pictures of some known grimm with statistics, a globe of the world, a gold statue of himself for some reason, and what looks like his weapon, a blunderbuss axe combination.

Taking my seat, I immediately slumped into my arms until the professor walked in.

Now Mr. Port seemed to be elderly but he was full of life. He wore a burgundy suit with gold trimming and gold buttons running down the collar and by the wrists. He had gray hair and looked slightly lethargic but one of the most amazing things about him was his gray mustache-I mean it was perfect by everything- a wonder of the world!

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of grimm have many names but I merely refer to them as prey!" the professor started with what seemed to a be a joke

Was that supposed to be funny? No ones laughing dude…

"Uh… And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious Academy, now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world, our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures hat would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces and that's where we come in, Huntsman, Huntresses." Professor Portman looked towards Yang when he finished causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

This guy cant be serious!

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves- from what you ask? Why the very world!" he then pointed towards the sky entering silence but was cut off when a student in the class cheered proudly and was silenced from all the gazes.

Maybe if I close my eyes he wont notice…

"That is what you are training to become but first a story, a tale of a handsome man…"

Maybe this will be good? Prove me right professor!

"Me!"

God damn it… I'm nodding off…

The voice of the teacher became soft and quiet as I was about to fall asleep but was awoken abruptly from him loudly clearing his throat.

Give me a break.

Apparently he returned a live beowolf to his home town and was considered a hero which is cool I guess but I have my own beowolf… Speaking of Blizzard maybe I should go see him when I go into the forest in a couple days. Hold on teachers still talking. Focus.

"Moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honourable…"

I glanced around the room and saw that only some students were actually paying attention while everyone else were distracted on something. Ruby was no exception.

Ruby was balancing a apple over a book on top of the tip of a pencil on one of her fingers while making a goofy face. I thought it was kind of cute but Weiss thought otherwise as she looked like she was gonna deck Ruby.

"A true huntsman must be dependable."

Ruby suddenly nodded off, slightly snoring, once again, cute but Weiss's face showed true anger towards the cloaked girl.

Maybe I should signal Red to stop… I don't want Weiss to blow her top at her leader or leaders…

"A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise…" Professor Portman was still speaking while I tried to wave towards Ruby to stop but it was too late, she was picking her nose and Weiss was about to explode, shaking with true anger.

Less cute.

"So who among you believe themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" He asked the whole class before Weiss immediately raised her hand

"I do sir!" you could see the hatred glowing off of her but I guess most people couldn't see

"Well then, let's find out, step forward and face your opponent." The Professor gestured towards a silver cage holding a dangerous beast.

Where the hell did that come from!? More importantly what the hell is in there?!

A few minutes of changing and Weiss re-entered the room in her combat suit, wielding her rapier and preparing her stance while Professor Portman retrieved his weapon from its mantle and walked back towards the cage.

The cage was to small to hold a beowolf so it's probably a boarbatusk and looking from the drawing on the wall, a boarbatusk is a boar type grimm where it has four red eyes, a series of plates along its back and on its thighs. The fierce part of it was two large curving tusks so attacking it head on is almost suicide but its one weakness is the underside which has little armour.

Might as well cheer Weiss on.

"Good luck Weiss!" I sounded cheerful but I was just concerned in the rage in her eyes. This might help her burn it off

"Goo Weiss!" Yang cheered pumping her fist in the air

Blake had a small flag displaying their team name and was waving it, "Fight well!"

That's pretty crafty…

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby screamed triggering Weiss to lower her weapon and return with a menacing glare

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" She snapped

"Oh, um… Sorry…"

That was a bit harsh.

"Alright! Let the… Begin!" the professor announced before using his weapon to open the cage revealing the boar grimm.

As soon as the gate fell the grimm that was inside busted out, immediately charging her. Weiss quickly used her sword to deflect the beasts attack before rolling to the side, preparing herself for its next move. There was a small period where both opponents stared at each other.

"Ha-Ha! Weren't expecting that, ere you?" The professor called

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Screamed Ruby

The standstill suddenly, Weiss had sprinted towards the boarbatusk trying to pierce its skull until it was deflected and Myrtenaster was locked in-between the grimms tusks pushing Weiss around but she held her ground well.

"Bold new approach. I like it!" Cheered the professor

Does he HAVE to make a comment for everything?!

"Come on Weiss! Show it who's boss! Ruby screamed louder.

Weiss immediately took her eyes off her opponent to glare at Ruby but in the meantime the boarbatusk ripped Weiss away and flung her rapier to the other side of the room putting the grimm between Weiss and her weapon.

"Oh ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked

Weiss had focussed back on the grimm to see that it was charging her again, rolling out of the way before being mauled causing the boar to crash into a empty desk. The heiress soon went into a full sprint towards her rapier and readied it.

"Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armour underneath-" Ruby advised but was cut off

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss spat with venom towards her leader.

What's with her? Ruby looks hurt now… I mean- she was just trying to help.

I was too focused on Ruby that when I turned back towards the fight, the boarbatusk rolled into a ball, turning its self into a spinning ball of death, gaining speed towards Weiss who set up a blue-white glyph in front of her and one behind her in the air. The grimm crashed into the first glyph sending it spiralling backwards onto its back while Weiss leaped onto the glyph in the air before launching herself, plunging her rapier into its belly, silencing the beast after it squealed in pain while Weiss was catching her breath.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and… Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Concluded Professor Portman

Weiss soon glared towards Ruby then exited the room before her team mates.

Great… Two conflicted team mates, might as well catch up and fix the problem.

I calmly exited the room before turning into a slight walk/jog until I caught up to Weiss who was already met Ruby.

"Weiss!" Ruby called out as all three of us stopped, me being beside Ruby

"What?!" She snapped

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-" The co-leader began with but Weiss cut her off

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you two!? You're both supposed to be leaders and all you've been so far was a nuisance but at least Mason's trying!" Weiss spat pointing at Ruby

"What did I do?!" Ruby asked

"That's just it. You've done nothing to earn your positions! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!" The heiresses blood was rising higher

"Weiss, we're both trying…" I spoke up but it seemed I had no presence in the conversation

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team…"

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." Weiss finished and turned away from both of us. Ruby tried to raise her hand to grab her attention again but retracted it.

"Ozpin made a mistake." the Ice Queen stated, walking away.

I looked over to Ruby who looked extremely depressed. I need to do something.

"D-Don't worry Red, I'm sure she just needs to blow some steam so cheer up okay? I'm gonna catch up to Weiss and ask her a few things." I reassured Ruby patting her on the shoulder with a small smile.

"Okay…" Was all Ruby said with a frown before I made my way looking through the halls, looking for the small heiress.

* * *

Where can someone that small, get so far?! I've been searching for 10 minutes!

I almost gave up until I heard a clear voice yelling at someone. To anyone who has been with Weiss for a day, you could tell it was her.

I turned around the corner and entered a balcony area with benches, standing in place after seeing Professor Portman talking with Weiss who's back was towards me.

"I think I should've been the leader of team RWBY." Weiss stated to the teacher

Well, she finally said it.

"That's preposterous." Every time the Professor moves, I shit you not, his stomach jiggles like Nora with too much sugar.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss snapped with rage in her voice

Don't do it Weiss.

Don't stab a teacher.

Suddenly the teachers gaze turned away from the heiress towards me.

"Ah, Mason my dear boy!" He gestured a wave towards me, making Weiss turn around in shock

Are you serious!?

Don't do it Mason.

Don't stab a teacher.

I carefully walked over towards the two, trying not to notice Weiss's glares and giving Professor Port my own angry look.

"Why are you here and what did you hear?" Weiss immediately asked me without skipping a beat, pointing at me.

"I'm your Leader, not to mention your team mate Weiss. As for what I heard…" I started with before turning towards Port

"Professor would you mind giving us a few minutes to talk?" I asked him

"Of coarse my dear boy!" His stomach jiggled as he walked away to the other side of the balcony before I turned my eyes back to the white heiress.

"Weiss, please tell me what's wrong." I deeply asked her but the anger in her increased

"What's wrong is that I should be co-leader! It's obvious that I am more fitted for the role." She spat at me

"That remains to be seen." I bluntly said putting my hands on my waist

"How dare you!" Weiss took a few steps closer, looking like she was going to slap me.

"You sound like a spoiled brat that gets anything she wants all her life." This time I took a step towards her, making her take a few steps back

"That's not true!" She announced as her eyes darted around thinking before they met with mine.

"Well, not entirely true…" She said in a quieter tone

Making progress! Time for a short speech.

"Weiss, so what if you didn't become a leader or a co-leader, throwing a tantrum wont solve anything. Team RWBY, JNPR and me are all team mates now for 4 years so instead of throwing a fit, train your skills and don't strive to become a better leader but a better team mate." I announced with my heart, resulting in her thinking it over before showing a small but genuine smile.

Now to put some icing on the cake.

"And Weiss?" Weiss turned her head a little bit confused, looking at me still.

"Even though Ruby and I are a few years younger than everyone here but we're still gonna give it our all!" I finished, raising my hand and posing like a idiot. The heiress noted how stupid it was and let out a small chuckle before waving goodbye and headed out.

Yes! Victory! Level fucking up!

"Well done my boy! I would have done the same thing in your place!" the professor made his way over towards me with his belly jiggling the whole time. It's getting more and more entertaining watching it bounce.

"T-Thank you Professor." I managed to pull out, hiding a smirk that's trying to burst out like a volcano.

"Now that you have solved the dilemma, I must ask you. How are Christopher and Lucy?" This question hit me like a gut punch from Yang.

This man knows my parents names, so that could also mean he knows about me, my past and what happened.

"H-How do you know my parents?" I stuttered taking a few steps back scared.

"Christopher and I were great friends in school and after he settled down with Lucy, I would visit time to time and see how they were doing." The Professor stated

So they were friends?

First just answer the question.

"My mom and dad are fine. They did give me a ton of stuff before I left." I almost silently chuckled to myself, thinking of the past

"Is that so? Well next time you see them, tell em ol' Peter would love to have a drink with them and drink them under the table." He spoke cheerful of meeting his old friends, beating his belly for some reason.

"Um, Okay?" something still didn't feel right about him but maybe I'm wrong.

"Is something troubling you, my boy?" Professor Portman asked startling me a little bit

"Mr. Port can you please not tell my teams anything they don't need to know like my family?" My throat clenched as the words came out of my throat.

Maybe I could tell them… But what if they reject me? Or worse…

I could feel my heart drop thinking of what happened over the years. I feel nauseous and on the verge of crying.

Stop thinking about it! Focus on the matter at hand!

"As you wish Mason but you will have to tell them sooner or later…" Ports eyebrows raised as he stoically spoke, walking away from the conversation.

But can I trust them? I guess only time will tell… I need to ask now.

I felt sick and devastated to bring this up bit I need to know.

"U-Um, Professor!" I called out towards him but I was unable to move my legs. I looked down towards my hands that were now shaking in fear.

"Yes, my boy?" He asked turning around to face me, surrounded in silence.

Please body, say something!

"What exactly do you know about me?" I blurted out showing mixed expressions about asking. I don't want to ask.

"Not all that much Mason, my boy. You are a great leader in the making and have great friends to boot, but you have endured much pain already." His voice grew quiet before slowly turning around

What does he know? Ask him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Each teacher knows of what happened yesterday…" Professor began to walk away but stopped in the doorway towards the hallway.

My body soon started to shake, uncontrollably but I know that isn't all he was going to say.

"But only Ozpin and I know that you weren't always a only child. Good day, my boy." That was all he needed to say before tears began to swell and gently fall while he left, with only me on the balcony.

I couldn't muster any sounds, just my whole body shaking.

No one should see this. I need to get to my room. I need to vomit.

* * *

My stiff body agreed with me for once and let me fly from the balcony towards the dorm building where I promptly vomited various things into the toilet through soft sobs.

After profusely sending all the contents from my stomach into the toilet, I was left against a bathroom wall with a burning passion in my throat, stinging and probably red eyes, gently dripping tears on my scarf not to mention the awful taste in my mouth. I should probably wash my mouth out…

I struggled to stand up, still leaning against the wall for support, I flushed the toilet before wiping the tears from my cheeks and made my way slowly towards the door. That was case until I heard 3 knocks tapping on the door. I felt all my muscles stiffen again as everything grew still in silence except for the constant sniffling coming from me until the door knocked 3 more times.

"Mason?" A voice called out. It sounded feminine but I couldn't pinpoint who it was and my nose was clogged from crying.

I made my way towards the door and unlocked it, finding Ruby in her pyjamas already with a worried face as she examined my face.

"H-Hey, Red…" I stifled out as I walked passed her towards the sinks and began to rinse my mouth out from the horrible taste.

"What happened?" She asked as she followed me to the sink while I finished washing my mouth and splash water on my face.

"Nothing happened…" I stated/lied as I turned off the sink and began to dry off my face, still sniffling from time to time.

"I think something happened." Ruby said, not satisfied with my answer.

"Listen, nothing happened." I stated again finally looking at her with her eyes still staring at me pouting, only a few feet away from me.

She's not gonna give up…

I still have some homework today too…

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked this time taking a few steps towards me.

I really don't want to talk right now Rube.

"E-Everything is fine, Ruby. I have to go finish the homework I didn't get to today, okay? I'll talk to you tomorr-?!" I was beginning to walk towards the exit and towards my room but was stopped when Ruby wrapped her arms around my torso and planting her face in my disorganized uniform, startling me all the while.

What? Umm, Okay? Say something.

"Ruby?"

"You know I'm your team mate, right? So you should tell me what's really wrong. You can trust us, you know." She mumbled into my suit.

My throat seemed to clench lightly, as I hugged the girl back deeply and pressed my chin against the top of her head.

"That means a lot Ruby, it really does…" I squeezed her a bit to tight causing her to 'squee' lightly and slowly pulled away from the hug, leaving my hands on her bare shoulders.

"But I don't think I'm ready to tell you guys yet. I would also like it if you didn't tell the others about this." I moved one of my hands towards Ruby's face, brushing some hair away from her face while I stared into her silver eyes.

They're so beautiful…

"Ummm, sure thing Mason." She spoke up through her rosy coloured cheeks, blushing as hard as her cloak.

Shit.

I quickly pulled my hands away and put one towards the back of my head.

Without thinking, I blurted out "S-Sorry! Your eyes are really cu-I mean they're really silver!- I mean-hehe…" Now I was blushing profusely

Smooth…

Change the subject!

Ask about Weiss!

"So, uh… Did Weiss talk to you yet?" I quickly asked and saw her slump over in sadness.

I'll take that as a no. She's gonna be happy when she found out that Weiss had changed.

"I think she's still mad at me…" Ruby mumbled staring at the ground

Great, I made her sad again for the moment.

I carefully grabbed Ruby's hands and brought her out of the washrooms and into the hallway before turning back towards her.

"Listen Ruby, I talked to Weiss today and I think everything is fine now, so no more moping around. We're leaders now. If we're be leaders we always have to give it are all. I'm gonna go change and finish some school work." I finished before ruffling her hair a little bit over her extreme happiness.

"Really?!" She squeaked with a wide toothed smile

"Really. Good night Ruby." waving a soft good bye I entered my room and fell over my bed and laid there for minutes.

* * *

Peace and quiet… But homework… eugh.

I tiredly took of my clothes and put on a pair of shorts for pyjamas and made my way to the desk, finishing the assigned work that felt like hours have gone by on end.

Euuugh. So tired. I'll just go brush my teeth and end this terrible day.

I grabbed my dental hygiene tools being a blue tooth brush and some minty fresh tooth past, making my way towards the door.

Scroll.

I walked back and picked up the silver device and made my way to the washroom, brushing my teeth with care and heading back to my room with mint flavoured breath. Almost opening the door, I heard a large sigh coming from the hallway and I turned my head to see Weiss who just closed the door.

"Hey, Weiss." I spoke through a yawn, waving towards her with a scroll in hand.

"Hello, Mason…" Weiss trailed off, not looking at me but at the floor beside me.

Not again…

"Is something the matter Weiss?" I asked her taking a few steps forward and a brow raised while she muttered something under her breath.

"I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't catch that." She let out a huff before staring at me.

"Thank you Mason. For everything." Weiss sounded sincere but was also slightly blushing for some reason.

"I didn't do anything Weiss. Good night." I showed a warm smile before entering my room again and flopping onto the bed again.

That felt good. Maybe today wasn't all that bad.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

Not as long but it's still a good amount right? And also sorry for anything that you found annoying... ;_:


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm not dead! WooOOoT! Maybe... These chapters are gonna roll out more slowly due to school and such (math...), so I hope you guys like this chapter! It's also incredibly long so I hope this could make up for it! ._.

Also, also thanks for the 2,000 views and 20 subs!

* * *

"NO!" I woke up yelling before clasping the sides of my head and writhing in pain afterwards. I stared towards my hands to see white claws attached to both hands and felt a warm trickle down the side of my head. Slowly feeling for the substance, I moved my hand in front of me seeing crimson blood splattered across it.

That was a first…

Back in Beacon too…

They're defiantly real…

Slowly, I slowly sat up on bed with one hand on the self inflicted wound and fed aura into the cut, healing it while diminishing the bone-like claws simultaneously.

What in the ungodly fuck kind of dream was that?! And why can't I remember?!

I felt a pulse surge through my head and winced in pain.

Great. A headache… Maybe I can find a book in the library after school about this grimm thing.

I looked towards the clock seeing it was 5:30 AM, I pinched the bridge of my nose and felt something wet.

Moving my hand over my face to feel tears over my eyes and cheeks.

Was I crying? What?

A shower might help…

* * *

One uneventful shower and wardrobe change later…

* * *

I made my way, walking through the campus, breathing in the cold morning air and made my way towards the cafeteria again.

My head was still killing me but maybe I could do something to ignore the pain.

I managed to get a job working in the cafeteria where I would be able to earn little lien for making breakfast for the hunters and huntresses every weekday though my head was throbbing like no tomorrow.

Finishing cooking most of the food, I cleaned up and made my way into the dining hall and found my team mates chowing down the food I made. I tiredly took my seat and slumped into my folded arms.

"Hey guys…" I mumbled through my uniform

"Hey Moptop, You look like shit." Yang teased as she knocked onto my skull causing me to let out a large groan.

"Please don't hit me or yell, I have a intense headache and if you do anything else, just remember who helped make your food…How is it by the way." I raised my head a little bit to view the looks of my team mates filled in bliss happiness, even Ren and Blake who always kept a calm face was showing a smile.

"The food is amazing!" I heard Nora yell with a mouthful of pancakes but was silenced by Ren who placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking further.

"Thanks and thank you Ren…" My face slumped back into my arms but was tapped on the shoulder by Jaune who was sitting next to me.

"You want a piece of bacon?" He offered a piece of heaven and waved it in front of me

"You're a life saver Jaune." I glad fully munched on the bacon, after propping my head on my hands.

"How did you manage to get a headache so early anyways?" Ruby popped up after finishing a slice of pancake goodness.

"Ummm…I don't feel like sharing that…" I groaned moving a hand to massage my temples.

"Aww what? C'mon Moptop! Share!" Yang cheered/begged loudly earning a loud annoyed groan from me as I slowly looked around to see my team mates staring at me with interest.

There's no way around this is there?

"Okay, if you just keep quiet, I'll share my embarrassing tale of woe…" I began with, blushing a little bit from all the looks.

"Once again, before you guys say or do anything remember who made your food and remember this. I can change the menu and replace it with foods no man or woman would eat." I regained my figure for a moment before telling the truth, still insanely blushing from embarrassment, looking towards the ground.

"I… Had a messed up nightmare and might of decked myself in the face…" Looking up, I saw multiple smiles creeping from some team mates and a wide toothed grin from Yang. I immediately slumped back into my arms, moving my green scarf around my mouth and mumbled.

"And that is the last time I open up to you guys…" I let out a large sigh, pressing my face further into my sleeves.

"Aww! That's sooo cute! You're just like Ruby!" Yang squealed and heard like she grabbed her sister into another large bear hug.

"Yaaaaaang!" Ruby moaned loudly shoving her away.

They don't listen do they…

"What was your nightmare like? Mine would be losing Ren Ren or running out of pancakes!" Nora chimed in and felt my heart sink a little bit.

"I-I'll tell you guys when I remember…" My voice grew softer as I spoke.

"You don't even remember!? Then how do you know if you had a nightmare?" Weiss snapped towards me and I felt something snap in me as well.

"Well I think waking up screaming with tears rushing down your face would conduct as a nightmare!" I snapped back towards the heiress, now standing and realizing what I said. I looked towards my now concerned teams and felt my throat clench up.

I can't believe I just said that…

"I-I-Sorry… I'll see you guys in class…" I said well more or less whispered towards my team mates before walking away, ignoring some calls from them.

* * *

Classes were the same as yesterday but seeing how I had a killer headache, I merely drew in my notebooks while I still tried to listen.

Drawing was one of my pastimes that would help me relax or calm down and have had some praise even though it was just a few people. The drawing was a highly detailed picture of my scythe Roses Thorn with some tech upgrades that would be cool if I got the chance to upgrade her.

It was already lunchtime but I don't really want to talk or even be around anyone today… How about I go by my tree and just draw more. I got my seat against the nice, shady tree with my notebook and pencil in hand and began to draw just simple facial expressions as time went by and eventually I began to draw a large portrait of my team mates and myself posing like heroes.

My team mates….

How do I talk to them again?

Maybe they hate me now or are annoyed with me…

As I kept drawing I felt a slight vibration in my back pocket.

This is gonna be fun.

I pulled out my scroll and opened it, revealing a pending call from Jaune Arc.

Hesitantly accepting the call it showed a holographic Jaune looking away from the scroll and towards something else.

"H-Hey…" I spoke up depressed bringing his attention towards his scroll.

"Hi, Mason. We were just wondering where you are and-" He began but what looked to be punched in the face and someone picked up his scroll.

"Sorry Jaune but I wanted to talk to him first!" A voice cheered and the scroll detected their face, showing the silver eyed teen.

Are you serious… He's going to feel that later...

"Oh, hey Mason! We were just wondering where you are and if you're okay. You looked pretty down during class." Ruby repeated Jaune and I'm pretty sure I heard Jaune say something under his breath that earned another punch from Ruby.

Just stay calm Mason.

You're not doing anything wrong or anything. You just flipped out at your team mates.

"Hey, Ruby… I'm doing fine, I'm sitting outside the dorm rooms right now. I thought that it would be pretty loud in there, so that's why I'm not in the cafeteria…" It was all true I guess but I don't think Ruby was satisfied with my answer, showing a disbelieved expression towards me.

Closing the scroll immediately would create more problems so I tried my hardest to think of a way to end the conversation and only came up with one thing. It wouldn't be fun for either of us.

"I'll see you guys next class. Bye." I didn't want it to sound cold but the pain in my head was getting worse and I'm pretty sure I sounded annoyed.

"O-Oh okay… Good bye." Ruby let out a little whimper before shutting off the scroll leaving me alone back to me to my lonesome.

Great. Grade A dick move, Mason.

I continued to draw until it was time to head off to the duelling hall with one hand holding my notebook and the other plastered on the right side of my head.

* * *

It looks like its gonna rain… Maybe that's could help

I'm really not in the best moods… I guess I should just finish my work and go straight to sleep after finding a book in the library.

I guess I was a little bit late because when I walked in everyone was staring at me including Glynda Goodwitch, especially Glynda Goodwitch.

"Where have you been Mr. Scyther?" She demanded in a loud tone with her dust crop in hand.

I mean, it takes time to change right? And I also got a little bit lost from my head ache. Just explain it.

"I got a little lost Ms. Goodwitch." I winced hearing her voice and responded appropriately with the buzzing in my head increasing in severity.

"The punishment for showing up late is participating in the first duel, no exceptions." She sternly pointed towards the stage and I slowly trudged my way and placed my book on the edge of the floor.

"Does anyone want to challenge Mr. Scyther?" Goodwitch asked the hunters and huntresses in the bleachers and a certain hand raised his hand before stepping towards the stage.

"I would love to make this freak pay for what he did to me!" The voice shouted and stood high and mighty was Cardin Winchester again with his mace in hand.

At this point the pain going on in my head was getting to the point where I could barely stand so I was swaying a bit back and forth, trying to keep my balance.

Is this really happening?

This is definitely not just a headache

"If I beat Cardin again, am I allowed to leave?" I spoke have some words slurred and Glynda simply nodded her head and spoke of something about not breaking the wall while the timer began.

I raised my arms to prepare my self but I couldn't properly see, mostly everything was blurry except for the stage and Cardin. The timer went down and it was already too late.

Cardin had got the first blow striking my chest and knocking me backwards on my feet but eventually fell backwards towards the ground not only breaking a rib or two but the pain in my head worsened.

I flowed my aura through my chest area before fully standing up and preparing for the next assault.

"That'll teach you freak!" He spat with venom towards me as he charged once more

I just need to focus.

I readied my hands again as he jumped through the air, swinging his mace overhead.

Flourishing aura into my hands I caught the large mace with both hands before tossing it and the boy holding it behind me as I fell to one knee.

Everything sounds like buzzing and static.

I need to end this.

The large teen stood up and regained his stance before running towards me again only to be taken down by three gut jabs and a right hook to the face, with the obvious help of a lot of aura.

I looked towards the score board to see that my aura was still full and Cardin who was still laying on the floors aura had reached the red zone.

Taking a deep breath I focused towards Glynda, trying to keep my breathing at a constant pace as I picked up my notebook.

"Am I free to go?" Was all I asked, receiving a nod from her I staggered my way to the door with one hand on my head, swaying back and forth with every step.

* * *

I guess I blacked out for a moment because I didn't remember changing back into my uniform and found myself sitting by my tree, finishing my drawing of my teams.

My head feels like pure static but even when worse comes for worse I can still draw to my hearts content if I wanted to but right now I just want to relax.

I slowly sat down my notebook and pencil, staring towards the blackened clouds as they spitted cold rain towards the ground, darkening the cement and a slight rustling in the tree from the pitter patter of water. It would have been completely peaceful if there wasn't something snoring by me.

Wait… Snoring?

My eyes slowly glanced to the right until the met a petite girl resting her head on my shoulder sleeping soundly with her red cloak over her head, slightly flowing across her back in the wind.

How long was she here for?

How long was I even here for?

This might just be my head spinning but I could just stay here with her for the rest of the day but I guess I should wake her up.

I let out a quiet yawn and before I realized it, my head leaned over hers and rested on top of it, with one arm already around her shoulder.

What am I doing?

She's probably still upset when I talked to her at lunch.

Then again, why is she here? And why decide to take a nap?

I gently rubbed Ruby's shoulder waking her up from her peaceful slumber.

She made a sort of snorting sound, followed by a cute yawn and soon turned towards to her right where my hand was and turned back, towards me with my head still laying on hers.

"Ummmm… Hi?" I spoke softly towards her moving my head away to look at her red face. She was blushing intensely and jerked away from me by instinct.

"Mason!" She practically screamed in my ear, flailing both her arms all the while.

For a second it felt like I didn't have a headache driving me crazy…

"Hey Ruby, could you-um- please speak softer? My heads still killing me." I cringed a little bit, tensing up.

"Sorry!" Her voice dropped quickly as she began to fidget more and her eyes darted around while she tried to think of a topic.

"If anything Ruby, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that today. I-I was still shaken up a bit still…" I looked towards the ground trying to form words instead of slurring off into sleep.

It's so nice out here in the rain.

"It's perfectly fine. We were grinding you a little." She spoke back in her usual upbeat tone trying to reassuring me and hesitantly reached for my hand.

"But I mean, was it that, bad of a dream?" Ruby softly gripped my hand and was taken by surprise when my grip on her hand tightened as she asked. I just looked into the rainfall with my throat clenched as tight as my hand.

"I have had nightmares for as long as I can remember or even breathe, Ruby, all of them I couldn't remember, just waking up almost screaming. I would just wave it off like a routine and go for a walk or have a drink of tea but today was different. Today was worse, way worse…" My voice was shaking while I brought my knees to my chest, still holding onto Ruby's hand.

"For the first time, I screamed. I screamed 'no' and ended up cutting myself, spilling my own blood over a nightmare, not to mention having tears streaming down my face." I let out small quiver, just staring into my uniform.

I said too much already.

Change the subject.

Ask her why she's here.

I let in a large breath smelling in the clean air before relaxing back and kicking my legs out again.

"Not to be rude or anything Ruby, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" I released my hold on Ruby before turning to pick up my notebook again, looking back into her.

"Well I had a duel with Jaune and it ended pretty quickly so Ms. Goodwitch let me leave early too. I just saw you a couple of minutes ago with your notebook, so I just thought I could-you know- stop by, but I can leave if you want." Ruby sounded disappointed and slightly grunted as she started to stand up.

"N-No it's not that! I like the company Ruby, it feels like just staying here and talking to you makes me feel a lot better." At this point, I began to stand up beside her, straightening out my scarf and suit.

"O-Oh." She stuttered before shaking a little bit, holding both of her arms.

The rain might be getting to her.

"Are you cold, Ruby?" I asked moving a bit closer towards her reaching for one of her hands.

"A little bit, yea…" Ruby blushed as I held onto her hand.

They were ice cold.

I immediately took off my jacket and scarf, wrapping around her back and neck as the rainfall grew worse.

"It's not nice to lie, you know. Let's get out of the rain, I'm pretty sure class is going to start soon too." I laughed as she whispered a thank you and nodded as we began our walk through the rain.

Guess I'm also not nice for lying…

It's not that bad but she's still small.

Wait… I'm an Idiot. I have wings.

"Ruby come closer a bit." I gestured towards her and she shyly obliged, stepping a bit closer and let out a slight gasp while I raised my wings over her, shielding her from the rain.

"Thanks, bird boy." She complimented as she pressed her face into my scarf more

"You're welcome, crater face." I teased back while we made our way towards Mr. Ports class

"Hey!" Ruby pouted and nudged me in my side, chuckling at my comeback.

It was a couple minutes before we could make it to the building and I began to fidget with my notebook, trying to protect it from the rain.

"Do you want me to carry it?" I knew Ruby was smirking but most of her face was covered by my scarf and her cloak.

She really likes the scarf huh?

"Thank you, Red. You can look through too if you want, its just a few drawings and some notes from class." I admitted while she started to flip through and letting out a few silent giggles, and stopped on the picture of everyone.

"D-Did you draw this?! The other guys have to see this!"

"Is it that, good?"

"Totally!"

"Well, we can show them after class if you want."

"Yea!"

* * *

We finally entered the building and I managed to shake off most of the water from my wings and hair with some splattering on Ruby.

"Ew, you got it on me!" She squealed after handing me back my coat and scarf. I threw on the coat and scarf taking a deep breath as the coat pressed against my wet clothes. The scarf even had a vague smell of rose petals now.

Interesting.

"Hey, I kept you dry and let you wear the scarf, that you were so very fond of, so tough." I teased, whipping my head closer towards her and which she justly slugged me in the arm.

"S-Shut up…" she whispered too me as we entered the class. The class didn't start, seeing that Professor Port wasn't in the room yet. We both taken our seats with me flumping into my forearms and everything felt better for me, the headache is at a all-time low and I can see still see straight.

"Did you two do anything!? If you did anything to her I'll break your spine!" A voice called out towards me but sounded like a shriek, echoing through my head.

Welcome back headache. You're not welcome here. You're sure as hell not welcome here.

I forced myself to lift my head only to see Yang standing up, now beside me with red irises and her hair was… Flaming?

Why is her hair on fire?

"W-What's happening? Who did to who now?" I was still disorientated and slurred some words but before I knew it, Yang had picked me up by my collar with one hand and prepping another one, aiming for my face.

"Ruby! Did you or did you not do anything to her while she was with you!?" She was practically screaming at me while it looked like Ruby was trying to explain it but Yang ignored her, still staring at me with anger. Everyone was now staring towards us.

Holy shit is this really happening or am I hallucinating?

First talk before getting the shit beat out of me.

"Calm down Yang…" Blake and I simultaneously asked her but she merely punched me in the gut, releasing the air from my lungs.

"Speak now before you start to piss blood." Her hair went back to its normal state but her eyes were still red as fire.

"Listen Yang, literally nothing happened between me and your sister. She found me by a tree and watched me draw. She was cold and soon the rain got worse so I lent her my jacket and scarf. While we were walking to class I kept the rain off of her with one of my wings so that's why I'm soaked and she isn't." I finished and she soon dropped me back into my seat where I fell back into my arms.

"Oh. Sorry… Now I feel like a dick now…" I heard Yang take her seat with a loud fump and I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head again and saw Ruby handing back my notebook with a sincere look on her face.

You should feel like a dick...

"Are you okay?" She asked as I took the notebook and slid it under my arms.

"It's nice to have a sibling as protective like that. Keep her close. As for me, my headaches back at full throttle but I'll be fine if nothing or no one else decides to beat the shit out of me again." I let out a small smile and turned back into my arms.

"If you want, I could give Yang a stern talking too." Ruby suggested while I heard a brief 'Hey!' and 'Oh no.' from someone probably Yang. I let out a small laugh at the thought of Ruby giving Yang a lecture.

"She was just protecting you and we've barely known each other for a full week so it's somewhat natural for your sister to beat the shit out of some guy hanging around her younger sister. Besides she would probably over power you and get Weiss to lecture you instead." I heard a simultaneous 'Hey!' from Weiss and Yang from below me and soon heard Professor Port enter the classroom and begin another fantastic story about himself.

Instead of drawing his attention towards my almost unconscious self, I picked up my head and began to doodle through my notebook. Time seemed to fly by and I began to draw something without realizing it but when I came back to, I looked in horror at the picture I drew.

It was them.

Why did I draw them of all people.

I don't want to rip it up but…

"Mr. Scyther." I heard a voice call to me and lifted my head towards the front of the class where the voice originated from.

It was Professor Port staring at me.

Answer him.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered before looking around the class and saw everyone was staring at me also.

What happened?

"Seeing how you don't have your weapon yet, why don't you display some of your skills against this opponent?" Port suggested and gestured towards the cage that held a boarbatusk from yesterday.

How does that make any sense?

"Do I have a choice?" I asked him, standing up and stretching my arms.

"I think we both have the answer to that my boy. You have five minutes to change." He bluntly said before turning back to the board.

I muttered a swear under my breath as I left the room and changed into my fighting gear, occasionally swaying back and forth.

* * *

Re-entering the room the cage was placed in the center and Professor Port had his weapon in hand.

The cage began to shake violently with cries of anger originating from it. Whatever was in the cage it was severely pissed off.

"Are you prepared Mason, my boy?" Port asked, eager to break the lock.

I pondered to think up of anything that could get me out of this mess but one thing came into mind.

There is gonna be a lot of blood.

I made my way to my seat before taking off the top layers of my clothing leaving me with myself with just my jeans and shoes.

"W-What do you think you are doing!?" Weiss yelled, flustered towards me as she slammed her hands on her table.

I looked towards Team RWBY and saw mixed expressions, most of them blushing and raised three of my fingers towards them.

"Three things why Weiss, well four things if you want to think about it. The first thing is that I'm going to be killing something with my bare hands so its bound to get messy. Secondly is that I cant think straight so my fighting is going to be clumsy, thanks to my headache and Yang. The third one is that there is probably another creature of grimm in there, blood will be spilled either way. Does that answer your question?" I replied with a smug smile, returning to the center of the classroom.

"That's actually well thought out." Blake pointed out trying to hide her blushing face.

"Indeed it is!" Professor Ports stomach jiggled as Ruby raised her hand.

"What's the forth thing?" She asked with her cloak over her mouth, probably hiding a smile.

I let out a grand grin looking back towards the cage and back to team RWBY.

"I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me so I might as well have some fun looking at you guys. Priceless." I admitted and let out a large laugh, at all of them, bright red faced.

"Why you little!" Weiss snaked out before fumbling into her arms as did Ruby and Blake but Yang…

Yang pulled out her scroll and proceeded to take multiple pictures of me.

"Touché Yang." I teased towards her while she stuck out her tongue childishly but was still sporting a dark red blush.

"Okay my boy you've had your fun, now the real battle shall begin!" Port announced before slashing off the lock and revealing another boarbatusk thrashing around like mad before charging towards me.

This thing is more angry than Yang!

The boar lunged towards me dealing a body blow towards me and sending back a few feet. I grabbed the beast by its two large tusks and threw it away and readied my fighting stance. The boarbatusk thrashed around on the ground before getting back onto its feet and slowly approached me, studying me.

At least its calmed down somewhat…

I flourished aura into my legs before sprinting towards it at a sonic speed, delivering a blow towards its underbelly and sending it towards a wall.

My headache began to worsen as the fight grew on but the beast became weakened and damaged.

I can barely think or even see straight right now.

The boarbatusk and I were thrown into another grapple with both of my hands over its long tusks, both of us in a deadlock of brute strength.

I miss you so much Rose…

"Why does everyone in this school want to kill me!?" I grunted lowly, slowly losing ground.

I stared into its four eyes as it growled in anger and started to whip it's head around frantically and flung me into the wall this time, sitting down and bashing the back of my head simultaneously.

Man that hurt.

My eyes were darting around drastically, looking at the charging boar that was already at a full sprint.

Everything is fuzzy.

I'm going to pass out.

I need to move.

My aura ran through my whole body, covering it all in the black fire and bolted upwards towards the beast. We Locked for the last time, with both hands on its tusks, pulling towards me and one foot on its face, pushing outwards and shattering both tusks off, creating two curved daggers.

Now were getting somewhere.

The bone tusks that were left on the boarbatusk were extremely sharp and managed to scrape my stomach and cause some of my blood to drop in a flurry of rage.

Son of a bitch.

I jumped backwards away from the beast and prepared the last assault, sprinting towards the boarbatusk and implanting the two tusks into it's side, causing it to rupture in pain and fall on its back, writhing in pain.

I leaped closer towards it and with a aura filled fist I managed to impale it, going to my elbow into its stomach covering it all in deep crimson red.

Retching my arm out of the dead beast, it felt like the world was standing still, all sound was drowned out by my own heartbeat and started to sway back and forth again.

"Well done my boy! That is something I would do if I was in your place!" Professor Port announced to the classroom in a loud manner and rang through my skull.

"Professor Port!" I called to him, falling to one knee.

My eyelids were growing heavy.

"Y-Yes my boy?" He sounded a bit startled.

"Can I have permission to speak freely?" I asked him falling to the other knee with both hands on the ground supporting me.

This guy is such a ass.

"Sure thing, what is it my boy?" He began to slowly walk closer to me.

"You're an ass." And with that said, I collapsed to the ground and flipped over to my back, breathing heavily.

"That's funny Mason. Your father said the exact same thing to me when we met." Port admitted and began to let out a whole hearted laugh.

"Did he now? Father like Son then." I spoke and began to laugh myself, laying on the cold ground.

"All right that is it for today. Enjoy the rest of your day." Was all he said before walking out of the class room along with several other students leaving me and my teams surrounding me.

Most of the pain is gone now…

The grimm blood that was on my arm started to evaporate in a black smoke.

"Sup." Was all I could muster, struggling to move and giving up with a loud sigh.

"So are you going to just lay there or are we going to have to carry you?" Yang spoke up as Ruby sat crossed legged beside my head with my scarf and clothes in her arms.

"Ummm, I cant move… So you guys could just leave me here and I'll eventually be able to move…" I gave a little smile wiggling my arms before running aura through my cuts.

"May you rest in peace Moptop." Yang bowed before leaving the room along with Weiss and NPR.

"I'm not dead you know!" I shouted back before letting out a large sigh.

"How is your head?" Blake asked as she knelt down and Jaune let out a grunt as he sat down beside Ruby.

"After getting the shit kicked out me, most of the pain drifted away. No need to worry about me." I reassured her trying to get up but flapping to the ground swearing as the three let out a little laugh.

"You guys are assholes." I grunted towards them, getting some feeling back in my arms.

"Yea, but were YOUR assholes for the next four years!" Jaune admitted and earned a laugh all around.

"Can I just have one day, without some bad dilemma?" I managed sit up using my arms to support me.

"I don't think that's possible, Mason." Ruby giggled

I slowly started to stand up and staggered a few steps but was caught on by Blake.

"H-hey can you, um, give me my clothes back, Red?" I blushed a bit at the question. Asking a girl for clothes seems weird okay.

"Oh! Um! Sure thing!" Ruby blurted out before getting to her feet and handing me my clothes.

She did keep them warm that's for sure.

Each clothing I slipped on, Blake and Ruby both kept staring which felt both flattering and awkward until I wrapped my scarf around my neck, snapping them out of their trances.

Girls are strange creatures…

"Alright kiddies, how about we head out now to our dorms?" I teased them before shivering a little bit, though none of them noticed and only nodded.

* * *

The rain had turned into a downpour since last class leaving us to stare into the darkened skies.

"Oh man, were gonna get soaked!" Jaune stated the obvious, resulting in two face palms from Blake and I.

I can probably cover two of them… but what about the third?

"Seeing that I have my gear on, not to mention two black umbrellas attached to me, I'm just gonna need one of you to get a little close to make sure none of you guys get wet." I blushed again before flipping my hood over my head and tying the scarf over my nose.

Still got that rosy smell.

I gripped my notebook tighter as I lifted my wings, with Jaune on the left and Blake on the right leaving little red riding hood directly on my side blushing harder than her cloak as we stepped into the rain.

I could feel the pitter patter of the rain drip across my wings and sweater dampening it more as we walked.

"How you guys holding up?" I sort have shouted through the rain turning exchanging some looks between the three.

"I'm not wet so I'm perfectly fine." Jaune cheerfully nodded while he stared into the rain

"I'm doing fine as well, thank you Mason." Blake's bow twitch slightly and jumped when a flash of lightning came, making a sort of squeaking sound but no one but me heard it.

Soon I turned towards the cloaked girl, walking to my right side, almost touching.

Her cloak was up, so I could only get a small glimpse of her silver eyes and red streaked hair but she wasn't speaking.

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?" I reach my arm around her and by both of our surprise, another flash of lightning and a loud crackle of thunder illuminating the sky, causing everyone to jump and Ruby to wrap her arms around me. Not to mention a girly scream from Jaune.

Nice bro. Way to prove your manhood…

After giving Jaune an evil grin I turned towards Ruby who tightened her hug around me.

"Scared of lightning?" I asked looking down to her and she only nodded with her face pressed in my soggy sweater.

"Well, were almost there so don't worry. Also you should take your face out of my sweater or you might get a cold." I reassured her, laughing a bit when she got flustered and hid behind her cloak before another crackle of thunder. Now everyone at least let out a little yelp, mainly Blake and I but Jaune and Ruby screamed at the same magnitude.

Hearing both of them scream, made go into a laughing fit and stopping in the rain.

It felt bad to laugh as hard as I was but it was such good screams.

"I-It's not funny!" Ruby blurted out blushing harder and hitting me in the side with a decent amount of force.

I managed to stop laughing for a while and catch my breath, continuing our walk.

"Y-You're right, its not funny. It was hilarious!" I clapped my hand on Ruby's shoulder making her jump again.

Yang might kill me for messing with her… It was worth it.

But I do kind of feel bad for her.

The walk to the dorm room is still a couple minutes away with the pace we're going.

I kept my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her and whenever more thunder crackled.

Hmm… I still need to go to the library and find a book about my… condition.

Still walking through the rain, my sweater absorbed most of the water with some seeping into my woolly shirt and my scarf was still perfectly warm but I felt a frantic shiver by Ruby.

"Are you cold Ruby?" I quietly asked her and she merely nodded her head while rubbing her hands together for friction.

She's still pretty small…

I quickly unwrapped my scarf and swung it around her head.

"This might not be much, but at least your face will be warm." I chuckled slightly when she proceeded to bury her face into my warm scarf.

Taking a deep breath in, I exhaled slowly, seeing then warmth of my breath connect with the cold air making a steamy flow through our mouths.

A few minutes later and we finally made it into the dormitory building, where Ruby went into a red and black blur sprinting towards her teams room leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

How does that work? Is that another form of her semblance? I'll also have to ask her for my scarf. Maybe tomorrow if we don't see each other for the rest of the day.

I just need to grab a few books about grimm monsters or myths and just come back, where I'm going to probably experience another terrible dream…

After receiving a thanks from my last two team mates I entered my room and dried off, preparing for another round in the rain.

* * *

Stepping outside, the rain had died down by a drastic amount but was still pouring a pleasant amount and spotted the ninja faunas in secret, Blake quite a while away in her usual clothing.

I quickly sprinted towards he and started to walk at the same pace on her right side and shielding her from the rain.

"Hello, Mason." She stoically spoke, showing a small smile when I appeared.

"Hey, Blake, where are you heading? If you don't mind me asking or anything." I asked, breathing deeply

"I don't mind at all. I was heading towards the library for a new book, how about you?" Blake jumped again at the crackle of thunder.

"Same here." A small chuckled escaped my lips and was forced down by a deadly glare from Blake.

"Aren't you scared of thunder?" She changed the subject with a huff.

"Not really, the sound and looks of rain makes me feel really comfortable and at peace. The way the lightning illuminates the sky is just icing on the cake." I showed a small smile and soon both of us entered a calm silence with the patter of the rain, releasing a soothing pace until Blake began to speak again as she rain her right hand through the wing above her.

"So, are you always this nice to everyone or is it just girls?" Blake asked with a hint of interest

"Only to cute ones." I teased earning a slight laugh from both of us until my voice lowered.

"But in all seriousness, I'm generally nice to everyone, especially to friend until they start acting like a ass to other people who don't deserve it." my eyes quickly adverted her gaze when she plucked a feather which caused a frantic jump from myself which even startled myself too.

The feathers are extremely sensitive when plucked.

"Was that directed to Yang?" Blake asked with a little chuckle.

"A little bit but if have the strength to protect loved ones, then its understandable. She's just being the big sister she is. It's devastating when you lose loved ones…" I started off cheerful but I somehow managed to depress myself and Blake noticed quickly.

"What about faunus and half-faunus?" She inquired more seriously.

She would want to know, wouldn't she?

"It doesn't matter if they're faunus or in-between, we're all living in this terrible world so why not treat everyone the same? Except for the A-Holes like Cardin." I sternly admitted to her as we finally entered the massive library, obviously after I shook down my wings and clothing for as much water as possible.

We both approached the front desk where a rather old woman sat behind and slowly stood up to address us.

She looked about the same age as Glynda with the same long, blonde hair colour too but had baby-blue eyes. The librarian wore a slick red dress with the Beacon symbol over her left shoulder in a yellow thread.

"Oh hello again Ms. Belladonna, I found one of the books you were looking for but we do not have the others here in Beacon. And hello to you dear, I'm Ms. Violet Thane, how can I help you?" Her voice was soft as she handed Blake a black covered book labelled 'Ninjas in love 2' in red text. Blake thanked her while showing a extreme blush as she looked at the cover before blushing harder and looking towards me and rushing outside in a huff.

Guess she doesn't want people to know she reads 'those' kinds of books.

I wonder what it's about.

Focus on the book and then ask about her book.

"Sorry to bother you Ms. Thane, my name is Mason Scyther and-" I began with but was cut off by the older woman.

"Mason Scyther you said? It's a pleasure to meet you! My eyesight isn't what it used to be but I have found the books you ordered." She reached under the counter and began to move her hand, searching for the book.

I didn't order any book, so who did?

"U-Um sorry ma'am but I didn't order any bo-" I was about to explain it but she cut me off again.

"Of coarse you didn't! Professor Ozpin asked me to find certain books for you. Aaaaaaaand, here they are." Violet handed me two leather covered books, one labelled 'Grimm mythology' and the other book with just title named 'Aura'. Both books seemed large but felt lighter than they looked.

I stared blankly into the two books before turning back towards the older woman.

"Why would Professor Ozpin ask for such a thing?" I asked the librarian, confused.

"Oh, most of us don't know what he's thinking nowadays. Some just say he knows everything and maybe it's for the best." Ms. Thane let out a small laugh before sitting back down and continuing her work which looked like filing papers.

What does Ozpin know of me?

Why did he order these books?

Another freaking mystery. Great. More mystery than there even needs to be.

"Either way, thank you so much, Ms. Thane. Goodbye." I bowed slightly with a small smile before turning away.

"You are very welcome. It's nice to have a well mannered man come from time to time." She let out a laugh as she waved me off, when I walked out of the library with books in hand and seeing a rather disturbing sight.

I stepped out into the rain that has severely died down, spotting Blake had made a rather unwanted friend. Blake was leaning against the wall, clutching onto her book as a man wearing a full combat suit of a mahogany red lined with a golden yellow detailing the whole suit. All that could be seen was his teal coloured eyes and that he was extremely close to Blake with his right hand pressed against the wall. It looked like he was hitting on Blake who looked supremely pissed off.

This should be good.

I slowly sneaked towards them, trying not to interfere but listen to the conversation.

"C'mon babe , I know you can't resist me, so how about you and I go out together?." He seductively whispered towards her as I stepped closer.

"How about you leave before I break your arm?" Blake countered, grabbing his wrist with a pissed off glare to boot.

I let out a chuckle at the sight, alerting the two of my presence.

"What are you laughing at freak!?" His hand jerked out of Blake's grip and made his approach towards me.

He was about the size of Yang, tall yet not tall enough.

Wait. Did he call me a freak?

Fuck it, ignore the last part.

"What I'm laughing at is how she will actually break your arm if you don't leave her alone." I laughed again at him and I could tell he was starting to get pissed off.

"Do you know who I am!? I am a third year student at Beacon and leader of team AXES. I am Alexander Shepherd." He started to yell at me while poking my chest proving himself.

A big shot? Why does he think so full of himself?

I immediately gripped his wrist and started to slowly crush it.

"Well listen here shortstop, I don't care who you are. I'm giving you a warning and advice, leave her alone or she and/or someone else will beat the ever living shit out of you. You are honestly pissing her off and I can't believe you wont take a hint. If you mess with one of my team mates, you end up messing around with the whole team." I coldly spoke, throwing his hand down towards his side and looking dead into his eyes.

"Who are you calling shortstop!?" He yelled at me probably ignoring everything else I said.

"Me, just now." I concluded while I re-gripped my books.

Alexander swore under his breath and turned back towards Blake.

"How about we ditch this loser and go get something to eat. Just you and me babe." He leaned towards her only to receive a jab to the gut, rocketing him to his knees before seeing Blake leave back to the dormitory buildings direction.

"I'll get both of you back for this, you bitch!" He spat towards us.

What an asshole.

I left him alone to curse Blake and I out and ran to catch up with her.

"Well that was defiantly a thing…" I sighed as I glanced towards the blackened sky and a new downpour started onto the two of us.

Blake remained silent with a angered look, striking her face.

Should I ask if she's okay?

A crackle of thunder boomed through the air with a flash of lightning illuminating our path.

I'll take that sign as a yes.

I moved slightly closer to Blake and blocked the rain over her again with my left wing.

"Are you okay, Blake?" I began but was silenced after seeing the annoyance on her face now.

"I'm fine." Was all she said in a harsh tone and sped up her walk.

I should just shut up, then…

"S-sorry…" the words escaped my lips as we entered the dormitory building and let Blake walk ahead while I wiped off the water from my wings.

Smooth moves Mason…

* * *

It's still too early to go to sleep not that I would want to and guessing that team RWBY and JNPR are either not willing to talk to me since this morning or doing something that they would rather not be bothered with, I could change and put my books away and search around the dormitory more.

After doing said things I began a leisurely stroll through the halls looking for something, anything that could show interest and I did.

A few halls away I managed to find a rather large room, each half with something different.

On the left was a lounge with four large couches that could seat three people and a huge flat screen television in front.

Classy.

The right side was a kitchen area equipped with a stove/grill, sink, cupboards, fridge and pantry both fully stocked with ingredients and cooking tools and best of all, a metal kettle with assorted tea leaves beside it.

A glass of tea will be nice.

Boiled the water, found the perfect amount of leaves and brewed the perfect tea to enjoy with my lonesome.

Now what else to do?

Suddenly a extremely loud crackle of thunder ruptured through the air, shaking the ground and flashing the lights on and off.

Well that was cool, might as well enjoy the storm. To the roof I go!

Making my way up the stairs and hallways, there was a few loud crackles of thunder on the way and I heard loud, girly screams coming from rooms by both men and women.

I guess some people don't like lightning, I know a few people like that.

I chuckled silently at all the screams. I guess that makes me a terrible person then…

Finally making my way to the roof, I found that the rain completely diminished, only left with thunder and lightning, booming through. I sat myself along the edge with my feet dangling off of the roof while I sipped my hot tea that steamed through the cold air.

Tomorrow should be fantastic. Something came into mind. After the incident during the initiation, Mom and Dad are going to be greatly enthusiastic when they talk to their recently dead son with wings like a nevermore.

I'm also going to have to walk through Vale, where people can see me and these freaking wings. Maybe I can do 'in the shadows' thing.

I took a long sip from my mug and pressed my un-occupied hand into my forehead, sighing at my stupid dilemmas.

Battling with my mind, I completely failed to notice the person sitting beside me.

The figure back to clasp my shoulder but I was still in deep thought until, said figure wrapped something around my neck.

It wasn't hard or strong but soft.

I came back to reality and found out that Ruby was sitting beside me, wearing her usual outfit..

"Oh, hey Ruby. What are you doing here? Or maybe I should ask, how long were you here?" I blushed when she started to laugh at me being oblivious.

"I've been here for a while but I guess you were too distracted by something. Blake showed up pretty peeved about something but none of us wanted to pester her so I came to see what you were doing. What's up?" She began to kick her feet in the air as she looked into my eyes.

Should I just tell her the truth? The day can't possibly get worse right?

Right?

"Just thinking about tomorrow I guess and how much I'm not looking forward to later tonight." I let out another deep sigh and finished my last sip of the now cold tea.

"Nightmares?" She asked while I readjusted my scarf.

"Yep." I made a popping sound at the end and stared into the dark clouds, taking in a deep breath of roses.

"Thanks for returning my scarf by the way but you could have just gave it to me tomorrow." I bumped fists with her while she showed a quizzical face.

"Umm… Hey Mason, we're friends right?" She began to fidget around with her skirt and stared down to the ground floor.

Where is this going?

"Yeah totally, what's up?" I asked turning towards her and she began to fidget more.

"It's just that I'm really glad I have a good friend to talk to, that's all." She announced but I seemed extremely confused.

"What about your team?" I scooted closer to her, interested in what she has to say.

"Well… Yang is my sister, so it's almost a given that we're really close but its nice to have someone else to talk to from time to time. Weiss thinks of me as a annoyance though I know she's trying and I don't think I would be able to hold a conversation with Blake, seeing how much she loves to read books and being more of a introvert than me..." Ruby heavily sighed before putting her back onto the wet rooftop with her feet kicking harder in the air.

"Well… What about JNPR- I mean you're friends with Jaune right?" I sounded hopeful but she dragged out another sigh.

"Jaune's nice and a great friend but he seems kind of clueless to his surroundings. I don't know that much about the others yet but it was really quiet at lunch today without you." Ruby admitted before planting both of her hands on her face in defeat.

Maybe I was just thinking we're all friends… That would explain something's.

I lowly grunted as I got up and walked towards where Ruby was laying and offered my hand.

"C'mon Ruby, you're getting your cloak dirty." I insisted and she immediately propped up into a defensive stance before examining her cloak, only finding a few damp spots. She let out a few giggles before speaking again.

"You know, you really act like a big brother around us." Ruby slightly nudged me in my side as my smile dropped into a small frown.

"Sorry, old habits…" I depressingly mused before letting out a small yawn that traveled to the cloaked girl.

Wow, guess its time to go to bed… Big day tomorrow I guess.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, maybe tomorrow will be different." This time we both let out a small sigh as we stepped back into the school. More and more thunder boomed into the air and soon all the lights in the hallway cut out, resulting in a blackout.

All right just breathe and nothing will happen. Nothing is coming. Just stay calm.

"Well this is just great!" Ruby groaned as she stumbled into a wall with a big bang.

I anxiously pulled out my scroll and activated it, showing a dim light source but at least it showed a bit of the hallway.

See, light. Don't freak out.

A few minutes of walking in the dark and hearing Ruby shudder from the thunder we made it to team RWBY's dorm room.

"Here's your stop, Red." I gestured towards the doors as she pulled out her scroll.

"Thank you." She nodded graciously, still fumbling looking for her scroll.

"Did you leave it in your dorm?" I teased while she blushed defeated.

"I got you again." I chuckled as I unlocked the door with my scroll instead.

"You know, I'm sure I could convince them to let you sleep in here if you don't want to sleep alone." Ruby suggested without realizing what she actually said. I blushed at the comment but merely shook my head.

"I'll probably be fine Ruby. You do realize that you described both teams, yet you haven't described me right? What do you think of me?" I smoothly changed the subject calmly as I leaned against the wall beside the door.

"W-Wha? It was just that-I mean what I'm trying to say was- I-I mean." Ruby became red faced, flustered and soon sunk, defeated once again.

"I'm pretty sure I understood some of that english… Good night Red." I waited until she awkwardly walked into her lit room (probably by Blake's candles), where I heard a worried Yang lecture her about not to go out so late and soon entered my pitch black room and prayed for a better tomorrow by setting a alarm on my scroll with thunder caressing me to sleep.

* * *

The alarm was set off and let out a small, almost un-detectable noise which soon silenced itself but it managed to wake me from my slumber anyway.

Strange. No nightmares…

I slowly opened my eyes and almost screamed in a confusing situation.

In my bed was Ruby sleeping in her pyjamas with her small arms wrapped around my torso and vice versa.

My eyes better have not been messing with me but I'll see it as a wonderful bliss reality.

Though it is somewhat disturbing.

There was maybe, a few inches keeping us apart and I could even hear her soft and warm breath push against me.

Why is she in my room? And when did she even get in here? D-Did anything happen?

Oh man, Yang is going to kill me!

I shuddered at the possibilities of torture Yang would put me through for something I probably didn't do and apparently the unconscious girl noticed as she pulled in closer and pressed her face into my bare chest.

Well it wouldn't be that bad if she broke a rib or two…

She resembles 'you' so much…

I have to get out of this somehow without waking her up but how?

Slowly wiggling out of the girls clutches, Ruby immediately clinged to me harder, pressing her whole body against me now, including some 'lady' things.

If anyone could see my now, they could see how bright red my face was.

There's no other choice then…

I began to carefully shake Ruby and softly spoke, trying to wake her up.

"H-hey Ruby, please wake up." I pleaded and she let out a cute yawn and broke away, stretching underneath the warm blanket.

"What time is it?" She lazily asked as she snuggled back into the blankets.

"About six." I chuckled slightly when she let out a small groan while I exited my bed.

"Why are you up so early?" She rolled over and planted her face in my pillow.

"I have work. I'm gonna go take a shower so you can stay in here as long as you don't tell Yang." I started to pick up my scroll and towel before making my way towards the door when Ruby started to snore again.

Yep, a lot like 'you' huh?

I turned back towards my bed and pulled more of the blankets over Ruby before making my way outside and into the showers.

Gonna need a cold one at his rate.

* * *

Returning into my room, I noticed Ruby was still sleeping and silently chuckled to myself.

I can ask her later but for now, I should put on my uniform.

Just finishing drying my hair, I shook off the remaining water from both of my wings and started with the bottom part of my suit.

As I put on more of more of my uniform, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched.

I knew what was happening and merely waved it off and finished changing.

Turning to the girl who was bright red and tried to hide it by pushing her face into the pillow further and pretending to sleep and sat on the other side of the bed.

"How do I look?" I asked before Ruby flinched though did not make any sound.

"I know you're awake, Red. Now I got some questions for you…" I teased before patting her on the back gently.

"O-Okay…" She muttered before sitting up in the bed and rubbed out some of the sleep in here eyes, her blush flushed from her face.

"How do I look?" I asked again before moving to the other side of the bed and sat beside her legs with a sly smile on my face.

Ruby leaned closer towards me and brushed her hand against my cheek before moving it to rearrange my hair an soon neatly arranged my scarf.

"There, perfect." Ruby smiled as she returned her hand back into the warmness of the blanket.

"Honestly, I was not expecting that." I spoke with a hard blush striking my face.

"Okay, question two and three. Why were you sleeping in my bed and did anything else happen in that time?" I looked down to my scarf and turned back to Ruby who was Red faced again.

"W-Well, I felt bad leaving you alone so I snuck out when everyone fell asleep. Whenever I was scared or confused Yang would come in my bed and help me sleep, so I just thought I could help you. I used my scroll to get in and saw you shaking in your bed. When I got in, you immediately grabbed me and stopped shaking, then I fell asleep and here we are. And no, nothing else happened" She finished with a slight blush now and another yawn escaped her lips.

She would do that, for me?

At least nothing shady happened.

I was shaking too? At least it worked.

"I'm lost for words, Ruby. Thank you so much. That really means a lot." I reached in and hugged her deeply.

Maybe I should do something… Here's a thing I could do.

"Okay, last question, I promise." I released her from the hug and readjusted my scarf again while she gave me a quizzical look.

"What do you want for breakfast today? It's the least I could do." I began with and Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can I have chocolate and blueberry pancakes with strawberry's on them?!" She boomed with excitement.

"Sure thing, Red. With extra syrup?" I teased and she happily nodded with another yawn.

"Got it. I got to get to work now but you can stay here as long as you want. Just give me a call when you guys start making your way to the cafeteria okay?" I got up and left her back to her slumber, making my way to work.

Without any headache or depressing thoughts stopping me, I was in high gear, cooking and helping out the other chefs with their food until I got a call from my scroll. I picked it up and It was Ruby with a beaming face,

"Hey Mason, we're on our way to the cafeteria right now. You got the stuff?" She asked with a wide grinned smile.

"Did you just refer it to 'stuff'? Either way I don't have the 'stuff' just yet. I'm about to work on it but I'm counting on you to reassure both teams that the food is on its way." I smiled before turning off my scroll and going back to work.

After finishing making most of the pancakes. I stacked seven plates on my head and balanced it onto my head while I stacked two stacks of blueberry and chocolate chips in separate plates in each of my arms, with two jugs of syrup in hand, making my way to my hungry team mates.

Their looks were priceless not to mention the looks from the other students.

"Hey guys!" I cheered on as Pyrrha and Weiss helped me set the plates.

"What's the occasion?" Jaune spoke up eying the pancakes.

There certainly was drool being spilled by most of my team mates.

"Think of this as a apology for yesterday. I just lost my temper and shouldn't have acted in that way." I mused as I sat down the pancakes and everyone dug in.

"You. Are. Forgiven." Nora blurted out with pancake chunks, splattering across the table which Ren cleaned up and dug into his own.

"These are SO goood!" Yang moaned through a mouthful before shoving another one in.

"These might be better than yours Ren-Ren!" Nora chimed in.

"You make pancakes Ren? Guess we have to have a contest." I teased before turning to a pouting Ruby without her glorious pancakes.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you Red." I laughed before turning back towards the kitchen and finished Ruby's concoction.

I came back with a plate of four blueberry/chocolate chip pancakes with strawberry's layered on the top and syrup drizzled onto it.

Once again, their looks were amazing.

"What is that?!" Nora shot up and pointed towards the masterpiece of breakfast as I placed it in front Ruby who's face was the most happiest thing I ever seen.

"Why does she get the special treatment?" Weiss spoke up as she finished her last bite and placed a new pancake onto her plate.

"She asked, simple as that." I said with a small smile on my face as I sat down beside my team mates.

Everyone looked at the red cloaked girl as she took her first bite and practically melted under taste.

"How was it?" I stupidly ask while I propped my head with my hands and Ruby violently shook her head up and down.

"So Bird-Boy can cook apparently, what can't you do?" Yang asked after she scarfed down her last pancake.

"Women and people in general." I joked turning towards her with a small smile.

Well, not really a joke but they don't need to know that.

"I don't know about that Mason, you seem to be doing pretty well with women. I can vouch for that." Yang seductively teased.

Two can play this game goldilocks.

"Well, maybe one day you can show me some pointers." I teased back with a raised brow, earning a few dropped jaws.

"Maybe I should." Yang blushed slightly and made a soft growling sound towards me.

"Thank you for the wonderful pancakes. Will we be seeing this often?" Pyrrha asked changing the topic with a small grin and began to stack the finished plates into a pile.

Hm.. It was kind of nice seeing everyone happy.

"Maybe not everyday but maybe it would be nice, time to time to enjoy it with team mates..." I chuckled as I got up and started to bring up the plates.

"Thanks Bird-boy." Ruby let out a small burp and covered her mouth as I grabbed her plate and put it onto the pile.

"You're welcome Crater-Face." I shot back with all plates in hand now.

"Do you need any help?" Blake finally spoke up but something seemed to troubling her.

"I'm okay, thanks though." I showed a small smile before turning away from my team mates, carrying the stacks of plates, knives, and forks towards the kitchen before I was stopped by team CRDL.

"Hey there Freak, why don't you hop into the kitchen and make us some pancakes like you did for your team?" Cardin coldly said and stood tall into my path.

I thought I was going to have a good day… Might as well make it better.

"What's the magic word?" I faked a grin as my team mates were soon behind me. The other three members got the answer right which was 'please' but Cardin muttered something slightly offensive.

"Well at least three of you four assholes have some manners…" I silently laughed with my team mates at how flustered they became.

"You looking for a fight?!" Cardin grabbed the collar of my suit and raised me up, still holding the plates.

"Actually not today, I have a lot of stuff to think about, so how about I get your angry ass and your nicer team mates some pancakes so you can just piss off." I showed a devilish grin as Cardin let me down and let me proceed to the kitchen where I made three un-tampered pancake stacks for the rest and a stack of pancakes infused with some hot chilli heat.

Returning with the food in hand, I immediately set it down and dragged my team members before we heard desperate screaming for water. Team JNPR had somewhere else to go first, so they would meet us in class.

"You're quite an evil person Bird-Boy…" Yang sweat dropped as she slung her arm over my shoulder.

"That I am, Goldilocks." I joked back and slung my arm over her shoulder now and continued to make terrible jokes together and laughing all the while.

"Is this really happening?" Weiss asked with the palm of her hand in her face.

"It sure is Ice Queen. It feels fantastic not to have such a killer headache. I feel like I could do anything!" I beamed with glee while we made our way to class.

"You could make more pancakes." Ruby suggested behind me and earned a fair laugh from all of us.

"I might make some when I come back tomorrow or I could bake some cookies for you guys." I asked as I spun around with Yang and saw Ruby's face light up.

"You can bake cookies?! What kind?!" Ruby squealed in excitement.

I turned towards Yang for a split second and she let out a nervous laugh.

"Any kind you want." I smiled as Yang and I turned back to the front and I felt Ruby run and give me a light hug before skipping around.

She must really like cookies. There was that thing at the police station.

"Wow, you're quite the romantic Bird-Boy." Yang sarcastically teased, nudging me in the side with her other hand.

"Hey, I can be quite the charmer if I wanted to. I'm just-nice- for the most time." I shot back with my grin widening as we walked.

I know a few tricks Dad showed me, in case I met that 'special lady'.

"I'd like to see you try Bird Bo-!" The golden brawler spoke out before being pushed outward. I immediately grabbed Yang's closest hand, pulled her in and dipped her forward with both hands. Team RWBY were lost for words as I pulled Yang who was red faced back up to her feet.

Yang had a deep smell of lilacs.

Hm, the more you know.

"Told you." I responded with a huge grin, walking ahead of the whole group and I swear I could have heard Weiss do another face palm.

* * *

Since it was a Friday there was only the first two classes before lunch and that was the end of day.

After changing into my regular clothes, I packed my unusable t-shirts into my rucksack , grabbed my notes for the location of Rose, got paid and sat down beside my team mates in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, got anything special for the weekend?" I asked while I readjusted my scarf and rucksack.

Most of them suggested that they were going to train or study over the weekend.

"You heading out soon?" Ruby asked after swallowing her food.

"Yep, I'm gonna go donate my old shirts and maybe go shop for some new clothes… I think the boarding ship is about to leave too." I gestured to my back before standing back up.

"Why don't you just fly?" Jaune spoke up curiously.

"I'm gonna measure the distance between Beacon and the docks, then I can fly if it's reasonable. It could also be a hell of a workout. Another reason is that I desperately cant handle all the eyes when people begin to stare at me because of these wings…" I let out a large sigh before saying one last thing to them

"Don't get into any trouble while I'm away. I'm counting on you co-leaders." I let out a small smile seeing both Jaune and Ruby making a salute with their hands before I left towards the entrance where the carrier was.

There was quite a lot of students already on the ship but I managed to find a quiet hall where I found my seat and waited to take off.

Guess everyone's going shopping or something.

Speaking of everyone, I guess everyone kind of accepted me or ignored me. That's cool I guess.

I reached into my back pocket, pulling out the note detailing the location of where Rose is and putting it back in. I wonder if anything's changed… Maybe she'll be incredibly happy when we meet up again.

I wonder if my parents worried about me…

Maybe I should grab some flowers for her and mum-well maybe just her... I didn't get the chance to say goodbye when I left for Beacon.

I started to run my hand through my shaggy hair as thoughts of my family not to mention the fact that I can't handle large amounts of people and felt a light tap onto my shoulder, startling me and jumped a little.

It was Blake.

"Oh, hey Blake…" I mused as I gestured for her to sit down.

She sat down beside me and began to fidget around with her hands as if she was trying to say something.

Maybe I should say something?

"Is everything alright Blake?" I cautiously asked before taking a look outside, seeing we've already taken off.

"I-It's nothing." She shied away from it and became deathly silent, still fiddling around with her fingers.

Whelp, okay…

Just drop it Mason.

The rest of the flight remained silent as the two of us sat beside each other until we landed, where I began to stretch before I stepped out of the heli-carrier .

I threw my sweater hood over my head and tightened my scarf around my mouth region and neck before I began to have a little anxiety attack.

Leaning against the wall I started to breath heavily.

Okay just breath and everything will be fine.

Breath.

Is this what Jaune felt like?

It felt like the world was spinning more than it already is until I felt a hand press against my shoulder.

I felt the touch and immediately grabbed it before I saw it was Blake.

"Are you okay Mason?!" Her voice sounded scared and placed her other hand onto my shoulder too.

"I-I'm fine." I muttered before brushing both of her hands off and took a look towards the city, taking another deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm perfectly fine." I stood up and perked up as I looked at her but she had a unimpressed and impatient look.

She's not going to let this go…

"Okay listen, I desperately hate being stared at with a passion and these wings aren't going to help my cause. It's sort of a phobia…" I truthfully muttered but Blake's ears picked up on it and leaned in closer towards me.

"What about in Beacon, you seem to be fine there." She stated while she put one of her hands on her hip.

"It's different in Beacon… In Beacon, I have my team mates and my friends, the first day at Beacon was terrible but I guess everyone layed off of me and just doesn't care anymore and that's fine. In the real world people aren't as 'acceptable' than Beacon. This isn't something you can just cover up. I've just lived in solitude with some different occasions so that's why I'm not used to this…" finishing truthfully I shoved both hands into my pockets after removing my hood from my head.

Blake had been thoughtfully listening the entire time.

"Which one am I?" Blake asked.

"Huh?" I raised my brow towards the faunus, asking her to enlighten me.

"Team mate or a friend. Which one am I?" She had a smile creeping into her face but she played it off stoically.

"You get to decide that one Blake." I let out a small chuckle before she gestured me to follow her by her side as we walked into the city.

Most of the people in the busy city would be focussed on their destination or their tasks at hand but some people began to whisper, and worst of all stare.

Being a half faunus has some perks being a stronger nose, better hearing and my favourite one, night vision but hearing what they had said made me lower my head and desperately try to compact my wings as close to my body as possible.

Squirming under the attention of all my peers, Blake had noticed and wrapped her one of her arms around my right arm, successfully comforting me.

"Thanks Blake. I've been meaning to ask you, what are you doing in town?" I smiled through my scarf and she began to show a faint blush.

"I'm going to a bookstore. I still have some books to get." She stated.

"There's more than a sequel to 'ninjas of love'?" I teased before receiving a elbow to the side as we laughed down the street until I felt a different presence over the two of us.

It felt like it was above us…

I slowly raised my head towards the rooftops of the nearby buildings and saw three figures, dashing from roof to roof at blinding speeds.

Red. White. Yellow.

Now what are they doing?

Spying perhaps? Hmm…

"Hey Blake." I looked back down towards the raven haired girl who made a 'hm' sound with her lips.

"Why are our team mates following us?" I asked and Blake frantically looked around.

Guess she didn't know then…

"They're above us but don't look." I gestured up towards the sky with a nod and letting out a big sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof…

* * *

"What are we doing…?" Yang finally spoke up to the two other girls, trying to catch her breath.

"I don't think Mason or Blake would like us to spy on them…" Ruby added in as she peaked over the rooftop.

"There is something wrong with the boy. People don't grow wings or have aura like that! Even Pyrrha noted it!" Weiss snapped

"Lets just keep following them." Weiss stated as she leaped to another building while the two sisters merely followed.

* * *

I was talking to Blake about her book collection and how she will personally kill me if I mention that ninja book to any of our friends when I thought of a idea.

"Hey Blake, do you want to get a drink? I know a great place we could go to." I asked her and she thought it over for a couple seconds before nodding.\

We made it to Vanilla Pure and I let my scarf hand loose around my neck when we entered both Blake and I were greeted by the enthusiastic barrister.

"Hey Mason! Long time no see!" He cheered as he vaulted the counter and grabbed me into a hug.

"Easy there John. It has been a long time." I patted him on the shoulder as he released me.

"You seem to bounce back quick huh? Who's this lovely lady?" John teased me while he shook hands with Blake.

"My names Blake. You serve faunus here?" Blake introduced herself before glancing around the room at the few faunus customers reading.

"Hello Blake, I'm John Splice. We serve anyone here!" He gestured us to follow him back to the counter where he calmly walked behind and leaned both arms over it.

"Blake and Ruby are both part of my team and are still only FRIENDS." I emphasized desperately and John only chuckled at me with Blake.

"Oh! That reminds me!" John slammed a fist into his other hand as he remembered something probably important.

"I just got the materials from a shipment to finish the Roses Thorn today so it wont be finished till tomorrow I might also need your help with it Also are you going to buy anything or just stand there? I'm also going need to see your scroll for a second to exchange numbers, so we can contact each other easily." He stated before leaning against the table.

Ozpin asked him to fix Rose? Well at least then I know where to go…

I handed John my scroll and looked away from John to see Blake, puzzled with all the choices that came in the shop.

"See anything you like?" I nudged Blake a bit, intrigued.

"Everything sounds really good but aren't they a bit expensive?" She inquired and before John could speak I cut him off.

"In most cases, buying a drink for 50 lien is quite a lot but John is a good friend who actually takes his time to make it perfect. The drinks are extremely good too by the way so this is on me." I suggested.

"Hmm… I guess I'll have whatever you're having." Blake showed a small smile and blush.

"So…The usual then?" John raised his brow while handing back my scroll and laughed when I nodded sheepishly at his question.

After paying for our drinks, we thanked John for his time and the drinks before I said one last thing.

"Hey John. If three girls come in here-one of them being Ruby and the other two being a girl with blonde hair and the other having white hair. They're also part of our team but they are being 'sneaky', so can you do us a favour and lie to them if they ask you anything?" I asked him as Blake and I were walking out of the store.

"Sure thing Mason, you guys should come back sooner next time!" He towards us while Blake walked out of the store. I had stopped myself in the door way.

"Oh and John… Don't piss them off. They're extremely dangerous." I warned him coldly.

"As are all women, my dear friend!" He joked before I closed the door to the store.

* * *

Blake and I began our walk again with our new beverages until Blake took her first sip of the drink and I could swear I heard a faint purring sound emitting from her.

"Good?" I teased her while sipping on my own tea.

"It certainly tastes wonderful. Thank you" Blake admitted before she began to fidget uncomfortably.

I took notice to this quickly and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Are you alright Blake?" I tried to ask innocently.

Blake stared at me for a second before struggling to speak.

"About last night… I'm sor-" She started with but I stopped her with my hand.

"Forget about it. I never really had friends so sometimes I always get too curious or anxious when people aren't okay. I guess I'm too perceptive." I nervously stated and before Blake could respond to it, I felt a rumble in my pocket and pulled out my scroll.

Opening my scroll with one hand was difficult but when I got it open, I was receiving a call from John Splice.

Answering it, I saw that John had a flattened Mohawk and what looked to be a bruise on his right cheek.

"Mason! Your team mates are evil!" He cried towards me with fear and anger.

"What happened?" Blake and I asked him.

"They entered the shop and I welcomed them, kind of like how I did with you guys. Ruby was generally nice like she was before hand but the other two… The white one began to ask too many questions about you, Mason so I tried to lie but when she called me out, I tried to joke about it but blonde one started to get rowdy…" John sighed

Are they getting suspicious?

"I told you they were dangerous. Maybe you should work on your jokes then" I added to him with a giant grin.

"My jokes are perfect thank you very much! I could get any woman I want with those jokes!" He bragged with a triumphant smile.

"Instead of women you got a beating…" I laughed with John as he sighed defeated.

"Alright Mason, I bought you a few extra minutes. I'll call you tomorrow so we can get started on your weapon." He concluded and ended the call.

I talked to Blake about various things about her 'books' and made it towards the bookstore. We both entered and Blake began to search for her book or books.

* * *

About half a hour later, we both exited the store with Blake holding three books. I exchanged goodbyes with her and began my lonely stroll into the city but I didn't notice that as soon as I looked away Blake had been abducted by the three girls and dragged back to the rooftops.

"What do you think you are doing?" Blake asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she re adjusted her books in her arms.

"Were you on a date with Mason?" Yang asked with a wide, toothy grin.

"W-What?! No!" Was all Blake could muster through a small blush and Yang began to crack up at her partners troubles.

"What are you two imbeciles doing?! He's getting away!" Weiss snapped and now the four huntresses began to stalk the winged teen who knows of their presence.

The four of them watched silently and closely at their guardian while he walked into various stores.

He walked with his scarf completely around his mouth and neck and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets passing by other citizens.

Mason had already walked into a goodwill store, donating his various shirts and just entered a flower shop.

Team RWBY saw him enter and Weiss turned towards Blake.

"Blake! What do you know about Mason!?" She pointed her finger towards the raven hair colored girl

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked confused.

"Weiss is in detective mode and wants to find out more of who Mason is…" Ruby innocently answered and received a rude glare from the heiress.

"Sure-'detective mode'. So what do you know?" Weiss asked again, angered.

"I know most of the stuff you already know. Mason is quite perceptive. Happy?" Blake stated remembering what Mason had said to her earlier and making Weiss's palm meet her face.

"Is this really necessary? I mean-couldn't we just ask him? Maybe he would be probably chill with it." Yang leaned against the roof wall, speaking up and drawing the attention of all the girls.

"Yang does have a point and-" Ruby began to back up Yang but was silenced by Weiss again, pointing down below them.

"He's moving again and he has…Flowers?"

The four of them stared bewildered at the shaggy haired boy holding a bouquet of red roses wrapped in a purple paper and two white letters.

The boy walked a few steps before crouching down before a homeless faunus man. Mason reached into his pocket and handed him a few lien coins and a rose before moving again.

* * *

Team RWBY continued following him as he walked down the streets until they reached the end of the city and edge of the forest.

Mason walked towards the first tree and began to fidget around with something and the girls began to talk again.

"What would he be doing now!?" Weiss asked intrigued over the winged boy.

"Weiss can we just go? He isn't doing anything wrong and he'll be visiting his parents soon." Ruby groaned, completely tired with this 'game'.

Weiss turned towards Ruby.

"Not yet, there is something wrong with that boy and I want to know why. W-Where is he!?" Weiss turned back towards the tree where Mason was and was shocked that the teen was no where to be found. All that was left was a white letter and four, de-thorned roses.

The four teens carefully examined and picked up the roses before Ruby picked up and red the letter aloud.

"Dear team RWBY, When I come back tomorrow you guys better have a good reason for stalking me. Also have these roses, that are almost as b-beautiful as you… From Mason…" Ruby read it and a hard blush striked her face.

"How did he know!? The nerve of that brute!" Weiss was flustered and tossed away her rose towards the ground and Ruby quickly picked it up with her semblance.

"Well I thought it was sweet." Blake added before she smelled her rose, hiding her own red face.

"So… What are we going to tell him tomorrow?" Yang asked the other three while she spun her own rose.

Soon the four girls became silent and stared towards their roses except for Weiss.

* * *

Well that should have made them stop…

I let out a deep sigh before taking a deep breath of the remaining roses.

I walked the rest of the way in utter silence and to my own thoughts.

Making it to my house, I felt my throat clench and heart drop as I take each step.

I walked around the house and towards the back where a large, towering tree stood.

I slowly took my steps towards the tree and remained deathly silent as I read the engraving on the tree again.

'Violet Foxtail'

Placing the small white letter and the bouquet of roses down beside the tree and dropped down to one knee.

"Big Bro's home, Sis."

* * *

So ummm... Yep... I'll try and not take a month to update. Also Thanks guys for the helpful reviews and comments of the story so far!


End file.
